If you ain't here I just can't breathe
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Stiles est un lycéen banal, il est même le souffre-douleur de Jackson, le garçon le plus aimé du lycée. Cette rentrée, il pensait vivre un vrai cauchemar avec son nouvel ami Isaac mais c'est sans compté sur le nouveau protégé de Jackson, Derek qui montre un certain intérêt pour Stiles. Ce dernier va-t'il résister au charme de Derek? Monde UA sans loup garou Cover fait par ma soeur.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Je fais un grand retour avec une nouvelle fic**

 **Titre: If you ain't here I just can't breathe (traduction: Si tu n'es pas là je ne peux pas respirer)**

 **Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan (je l'ai inventé)**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis.**

 **Couple: Sterek**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Monde UA (Pas de loup garou)/ Romance/ Angst / Vie lycéen / Humour / et autre**

 **Note de l'auteur: Il y a actuellement 6 chapitres écrits d'avance. Les personnages de l'histoire seront légèrement OCC, la famille Hale n'est pas morte, donc Derek n'a pas son caractère de la série. Et Derek est jeune, il a 19 ans et Stiles en a 17.**

 **L'image a été faite par ma sœur.**

 **Je ne dis rien de plus pour vous laisser découvrir l'histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **If you ain't here I just can't breathe**_

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

.

Cela ne fait que cinq minutes que je suis arrivé au lycée de Beacon Hills que j'ai déjà envie de reprendre ma Jeep pour conduire dans la direction opposée.

Mon meilleur ami, Scott McCall, est au bras d'Allison l'embrassant alors qu'ils se sont vu durant toutes les vacances d'été, m'oubliant souvent par la même occasion comme aujourd'hui.

Où est passé le pacte qui affirme que les amis passent avant les filles?

Je soupire pour la énième fois de la matinée réajustant mon sac de cours. Je n'ai pas de chance entre Scott qui m'abandonne et la fille dont je suis amoureux qui se pavane au bras du beau et séduisant Jackson Whittemore, capitaine de l'équipe de crosse et accessoirement mon bourreau. Ce garçon aime bien m'humilier publiquement et c'est devenu presque un jeu pour lui.

Je pousse les portes de l'école et je me fais harponner par Isaac Lahey, un ami que je me suis fait durant les vacances. Il est aussi le souffre douleur de Jackson mais Isaac a le mental pour résister au capitaine et je connais la raison de son fort caractère.

Son père était d'ailleurs son ancien bourreau depuis la mort de son frère aîné et de sa femme, l'un d'eux mort durant un service militaire en Afghanistan et l'autre dans un accident de voiture où seul Isaac avait survécu. Son père lui en avait toujours voulu d'être encore en vie alors que le reste de sa famille avait péri. Puis ce fut à son père de mourir, dans un excès de rage, il avait bu plus que de raison et il avait pris les clés de sa voiture.

Mon père avait retrouvé le corps du père d'Isaac à quelques pas de la voiture dont le pare-brise avait été salement endommagé.

Le temps d'une procédure d'enquête durant l'été, Isaac était venu dormir à la maison étant comme moi mineur. Nous étions devenus amis dans la douleur. J'avais moi-même perdu un être proche, ma mère. Je pouvais comprendre sa souffrance.

Depuis durant toutes les vacances, on s'était créé une forte amitié. Il n'était pas rare qu'Isaac vienne dormir à la maison. Mon père l'aimait bien ce petit jeune dont la vie n'avait pas gâtée.

Nous arrivons à nos casiers et je prends mes affaires et une main frappe fortement mes cahiers qui tombent au sol, je n'ai pas besoin de voir l'auteur de ce drame que je connais déjà la réponse.

\- Les deux losers du lycée ensemble. Est-ce que McCall t'aurait abandonné pour que tu ailles dans les bras de Lahey? demande Jackson avec sa voix supérieure.

Isaac tente de le frapper mais je tends le bras lui disant mentalement qu'il ne vaut pas la peine d'user de la force contre lui. Puis, je vois dans le groupe formé de Jackson, un nouveau dans la troupe. Il est brun aux yeux d'une couleur indéterminés, ces derniers jouent entre trois couleurs le bleu, le gris et le vert.

Jackson remarque que mon attention n'est pas sur lui et regarde où se dirigeait mon regard. Son sourire se fait encore plus supérieur.

\- Je vous présence Derek Hale, mon nouveau protégé, explique Jackson. Retenez bien son nom les merdeux car il sera sans doute votre nouveau bourreau.

\- Et toi, fais attention car sur le terrain je vais te défoncer, réplique Isaac.

Jackson nous lance un regard haineux avant de rire et de partir avec sa tribu ne manquant pas d'embrasser Lydia de manière possessive. Comme toujours Jackson s'entoure de personnes importantes, je parie mon argent de poche que ce Derek est un garçon riche.

Je prends le bras d'Isaac et on part en cours. Nous sommes dans la même classe, en entrant dans cette dernière, je vois Scott avec Allison comme toujours le monde peut s'effondrer ils ne s'en rendent pas compte. Mon meilleur ami n'a jamais eu de petite amie et maintenant qu'il a Allison plus rien n'existe autour de lui. Je m'installe vers le fond en compagnie d'Isaac. Lorsque mon ami va se mettre devant moi. Scott lui prend sa place et il me sourit comme autrefois, non, il a un sourire très niais. Isaac se met finalement à la table à côté de moi, près de la fenêtre. Je reporte mon attention sur Scott.

\- J'ai passé les meilleures vacances de ma vie, sourit Scott. Allison est vraiment géniale.

\- Scott si c'est pour me parler d'Allison, tu pouvais le faire quand je suis arrivé au lycée ou encore tu pouvais venir me voir _pendant_ ces merveilleuses vacances, répliqué-je un peu plus sèchement.

J'ai soudainement regretté mes paroles. Scott a toujours été là pour moi, il s'agit de mon frère de cœur. Lorsque je vais m'excuser la porte s'ouvre sur le professeur de littérature et tout le monde s'installe pour pouvoir commencer le cours. Je ne peux finalement rien dire à Scott. Je regarde Isaac qui hausse les épaules, me disant silencieusement qu'il n'a aucune solution.

Le cours commence et je dois me concentrer dessus même si mon regard se porte sur Scott. Ce dernier pense plus à regarder sa copine qu'à se retourner. Comme cet été, j'ai l'impression d'être de trop dans leur bulle plein de guimauve. Puis, je vois un mot sur ma table, je regarde Isaac qui me sourit m'affirmant silencieusement qu'il est l'auteur du message. Je l'ouvre discrètement faisant attention à ne pas me faire repérer par le professeur qui nous explique le programme de cette année.

 _Ne t'en fais pas pour Scott, il sera te pardonner._

Le mot a pour effet de me faire sourire. Isaac me comprend bien, je me demande comment je n'ai pas pu devenir ami avec lui auparavant.

Sans doute parce qu'avant seul Scott pouvait arriver à me comprendre et à accepter toutes mes bizarreries.

\- Bien pour toute l'année scolaire, vous aurez des travaux en binôme, annonce le professeur. Je formerai moi-même les duos.

Son regard se porte sur Scott et moi. Je comprends qu'il ne veut pas que je fasse équipe avec mon meilleur ami, seulement, je me doute que Scott accepte d'abandonner Allison. Le cours se finit et le professeur nous annonce que nous aurons nos binômes lors du prochain cours avec lui. Je me lève dans l'optique de parler à Scott mais ce dernier part rapidement vers sa copine qui me regarde avec un air désolé.

Je soupire tandis qu'Isaac m'informe que c'est l'heure d'aller aux vestiaires pour mettre nos tenues pour les sélections de l'équipe de crosse pour la première saison. Je sais d'avance que je vais finir comme toujours sur le banc de touche encourageant Isaac et Scott. Je ne suis pas sportif, ma maladresse légendaire me le rappelle sans cesse. Une chance, depuis ce matin, je ne me suis pas entremêlé les pieds. Je m'étais surtout battu, ce matin, avec ma couette qui refusait de me laisser partir en cours. J'aurais aimé rester dans la chaleur rassurante de mon lit.

Lorsque j'arrive avec Isaac aux vestiaires, je ne suis pas surpris de voir Jackson et son groupe se préparer pour les sélections. Généralement, le clan de mon bourreau est composé du meilleur ami du capitaine et le meilleur goal de l'équipe, Danny Mahealani.

Ce dernier est gay et il l'affiche ouvertement. Puis vient, Lydia Martin, qui n'est malheureusement pas ici. La douce et sulfureuse Lydia dont les cheveux ressemblent à une magnifique cascade de feu et dont les yeux sont d'un vert envoûtant. Elle est la beauté incarnée. Je suis amoureux d'elle depuis l'école primaire mais elle ne me voit pas. Je suis totalement invisible et depuis que Jackson est devenu mon bourreau, elle me connaît comme "l'amusante victime de Jackson Whittemore".

Pourtant, je dois bien être le seul du lycée à m'être rendu compte que la jolie blonde vénitienne est intelligente. Ses notes en mathématique ne descendent jamais en dessous de la barre des A.

Seulement, je suis un simple lycéen ordinaire hyperactif suivant un traitement adapté, mes cheveux châtains sont tous les jours indisciplinés et mes yeux sont loin de ressembler à ceux qu'on voit dans les brochures de mode. Ils sont seulement noisettes. Comment peut-on rivaliser avec des personnes possédant des yeux d'un bleu envoûtant? Le monde est injuste.

Pour en revenir au clan de Whittemore, il y a la fameuse Allison Argent, la copine de Scott, seulement la jeune fille ne traîne avec Jackson que parce qu'elle est la meilleure de Lydia. De ce fait, Scott a une sorte d'immunité étant le petit ami de la meilleure amie de sa copine. Puis, vient le fameux Derek, un garçon que je ne connais ni d'Adam ni d'Eve. Je l'ai seulement vu lors de ma confrontation matinale avec Jackson mais à première vue, je dirais qu'il est comme son auto-proclamé protecteur, arrogant et orgueilleux.

Seulement ce n'est qu'un avis personnel, je n'aime pas Jackson. Ce garçon a tout pour me donner envie de me tuer à coup d'overdose de mon médicament contre l'hyperactivité. Il se moque éperdument du mal qu'il fait autour de lui, il le fait car cela l'amuse.

Une de ses victimes se nomme Matt Daehler, c'est un ami que je me suis fait sur les bancs de touche pendant que Scott cours après la balle sur le terrain. Matt est un passionné de photo, il en prend des centaines par semaine, j'ai même été son modèle. Mais lors d'une fête chez Lydia, l'endroit où les fêtes étaient les mieux réussies, Matt est venu pour prendre des photos pour le journal du lycée. Lorsque beaucoup d'étudiants ont perdu toute notion d'intelligence sous l'effet de l'alcool, Jackson a commencé à lancer quelques personnes dans la piscine de Lydia. Dans ces personnes, il y avait Matt et il ne savait pas nager. Les invités riaient mais personne ne s'était rendu compte que l'une des personnes jetée à l'eau allait se noyer. Ce fut Isaac qui sauva Matt de la noyade. Mon ami n'avait pas bu sachant que son père allait lui passer un sacré savon s'il rentrait bourrer.

Depuis ce jour, Isaac voue une haine sans nom à Jackson et ce dernier le lui rend bien.

Il n'y a rien à dire sur le clan Whittemore à part que toutes les personnes présentes lèchent presque les pieds d'un sale gamin prétentieux et arrogant.

Je commence à mettre ma tenue lorsque Scott vient vers moi timidement. Les mots de ce matin me reviennent en mémoire et je me sens de nouveau mal.

\- Stiles... Je... Je voulais m'excuser. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je t'avais laissé de côté quand je sortais avec Allison pendant les vacances d'été, tente mon meilleur ami.

Je commence à ouvrir ma bouche dans l'optique de m'excuser mais Scott lève sa main pour me stopper.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser. Tu avais raison de me remettre à ma place. C'est juste que je suis tellement heureux avec elle que je n'ai pas envie de perdre une seule seconde. Seulement, en faisant cela, je te mettais de côté. Désormais, je serai un meilleur ami qui s'occupe de son ami et de sa petite copine, dit-il d'un trait.

\- Tu viens Stiles, le coach appelle tout le monde, intervient Isaac.

Je regarde Scott et je lui souris.

\- On y va ensemble, réponds-je.

Scott comprend par cette phrase que je viens de lui pardonner. Je ne peux jamais en vouloir à mon frère de cœur c'est comme ça. Scott fait des bêtises, mais, qui n'en fait pas? c'est ainsi qu'on devient adulte.

Lorsqu'on arrive sur le terrain le coach Finstock est déjà présent, engueulant comme toujours Greenberg d'être encore au lycée cette année. J'encourage mes deux amis avant d'aller m'installer sur le banc de touche où m'attend déjà Matt et son appareil photo. Derrière nous, il y a les tribunes pour les supporteurs et comme toujours Lydia est présente encourageant son petit ami et avec elle la belle Allison.

Mon meilleur ami a tout de même du goût. La jeune demoiselle a de magnifique cheveux bruns ondulés et des yeux marrons mais eux sont envoûtants et ils tirent beaucoup vers la couleur verte. Puis dans les gradins, il y a quelques nouveaux souhaitant admirer un entraînement de crosse.

Comme toujours, l'entraînement commence par cinq petits tours de terrain. Jackson est en tête suivis de prêt par son protégé Derek, d'Isaac et de Scott. En regardant le nouvel ami du capitaine, je vois que ce dernier est un peu froid et une autre expression qui me dit qu'il veut être ailleurs qu'ici actuellement. Mais je ne me focalise pas plus longtemps sur Derek reportant mon regard sur mes deux amis pendant que Matt prend des photos de sa place attitrée.

Les cinq tours passés, des joueurs respirent comme des bœufs et transpirent à grosse goutte. D'un côté, l'été est encore présent il faut attendre minimum mi-Octobre pour avoir une température raisonnable et surtout respirable.

Après les étirements traditionnels, c'est l'heure des tirs. Danny est présent dans les cages prêt à défendre ses buts, pour l'aider le coach appelle un défenseur. Les règles de crosse sont relativement simples, c'est un jeu qu'utilisait autrefois les indiens d'Amérique. La consigne est facile à comprendre, mettre la balle qui a la taille d'une balle de tennis dans les filets du camp adverse. Il n'y a pas de règle de marcher, il faut seulement se servir de sa crosse pour tirer, récupérer la balle ou passer.

Les premiers joueurs s'attaquent et ne réussissent pas à contrer la défense. Je vois Finstock noter des noms sur son carnet, ne manquant pas d'insulter les joueurs leur informant que sa défunt grand-mère serait sans doute plus douée qu'eux dans son état de décomposition avancé. Je souris discrètement, le coach aime bien deux choses, crier sur Greenberg et comparer des joueurs incompétents à sa vieille grand-mère.

C'est finalement au tour de Scott de s'élancer sur le terrain. Il passe facilement le défenseur avant de tirer et de marquer et je saute presque de mon banc manquant de m'entremêler les pieds dans la manœuvre. Je laisse ma joie s'exprimer Scott doit sans doute être sélectionné pour les premiers matchs. Derrière moi, Allison est aussi heureuse de la réussite de son petit ami.

Puis vient Isaac qui marque aussi très facilement. Je peux voir la satisfaction du coach de voir ses poulains marquer avec aisance. Matt mitraille les deux joueurs, immortalisant ce moment. Mais le silence règne sur le terrain, Jackson, qui est vers les derniers de la file, passe devant tout le monde. Je parie qu'il n'a pas apprécié qu'on lui vole la vedette sur son terrain. Il récupère la balle, passe avec facilité le défenseur et tire droit sur les buts pour marquer. Lydia saute de son banc pour acclamer son petit ami. Jackson ne manque nullement de lancer son regard supérieur à mes deux amis. Matt prend de nouvelles photos avant de passer au suivant.

La file diminue au fur et à mesure que les joueurs échouent ou réussissent. C'est finalement le tour de Derek de tenter de marquer un but. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder le nouveau alors qu'il commence à courir, dépassant le défenseur comme s'il n'existe pas et tire un magnifique but entre les jambes de Danny qui n'a absolument rien vu.

Ce n'est pas les deux voix des filles derrière nous qui s'exclament à la suite de ce tir époustouflant mais une horde de filles. Je me retourne pour apercevoir que le gradin est rempli de demoiselle acclamant le nom de Derek. Ce dernier retire son casque et regarda vers ma direction. Je sens d'un coup mon cœur bondir alors que le nouveau me regarde précisément me lançant un sourire que je clarifie de narquois. Seulement, ce sourire a vite disparu et les filles gloussent affirmant que le sourire fugace était pour l'une d'entre elles.

Derek retourne auprès de Jackson qui pose sa main sur son épaule avec un sourire qui affirme que le capitaine est fier de la prestation de son protégé.

Finstock rassemble l'équipe et annonce le nom des titulaires pour le premier match de la saison. Je suis heureux en entendant le nom de Scott et d'Isaac mais comme toujours le nom de Jackson Whittemore survient, annonçant qu'il joue le match et vient également le nom de Derek.

Après la petite mise au point, on rejoint les vestiaires pour une douche. Scott et Isaac vont se laver tandis que je pars à mon casier me mettre du déodorant pour homme et me vêtir, n'ayant pas transpiré.

Lorsque je suis enfin prêt à sortir du vestiaire, je me retrouve arrêter par un Jackson au sourire narquois.

\- Tout va comme tu veux Stilinski? me demande-t-il.

\- Cela irait mieux si tu me laissais passer.

\- Je suis sur que ton père doit être très déçu de toi. Après tout, tu n'as jamais été titulaire et ce n'était pas comme si tu faisais un effort pour l'être.

\- Ma vie privé ne te concerne en aucun cas Jackson maintenant laisse-moi sortir.

\- Laisse-le Jackson, retentit une voix derrière moi.

Je suis surpris de voir Derek seulement vêtu d'une serviette qui couvre le bas de son corps. Son torse est à rendre jaloux un pauvre garçon comme moi qui n'a que la peau sous les os.

Jackson se décale pour me laisser passer et je m'empresse de quitter le vestiaire le cœur battant, me rendant compte que je viens de relooker les abdominaux d'un mec. En plus, un ami de Jackson Whittemore. Je me stoppe dans ma course me rappelant la scène des vestiaires.

Derek monsieur j'ai plein de muscles là où il faut a pris ma défendre contre son ami. Non, il n'a sans doute pas fait ça par bonté d'âme, il est copain avec Jackson. _Bon Stiles, c'est sans doute un incident isolé comme le coup du sourire, il a du le faire à l'une des filles derrière toi._ Et en quoi cela me concerne, je suis amoureux de Lydia Martin. Pourtant, je me sens bizarre.

Je me mets à marcher jusqu'à mon casier pour récupérer mes affaires pour le prochain cours. Je ne dois plus penser à Derek et ses abdominaux, à Derek et son sourire. Je me décide donc de ne plus penser à ça et de penser au présent. Je déglutis me rappelant mon prochain cours. Je soupire mentalement sachant que j'aurai cours avec Harris avant de pouvoir manger. Ce professeur m'a dans le collimateur depuis mon entrée au lycée. C'est sans doute à cause de ma grande bouche, de mon absence de filtre entre mon cerveau et ma bouche et surtout ma fabuleuse capacité à énerver n'importe qui en deux secondes chrono.

Je rentre dans la classe du diable et je m'installe à une paillasse vide, attendant mes deux amis. La sonnerie retentit pour annoncer aux retardataires de se bouger les fesses.

Je commence à sortir mes affaires quand j'entends un raclement de chaise à coter de moi. Je me redresse et je suis surpris de voir Derek Hale. Ce dernier me regarde avec un regard pénétrant, je me sens de nouveau étrange face à ce regard et surtout déstabiliser. J'ai soudainement l'impression qu'il lit au plus profond de mon âme. Je me ressaisis me disant qu'il a du se tromper de partenaire.

\- Euh... Jackson ne va pas tarder. Tu peux lui garder une paillasse, si tu veux, dis-je assez nerveusement puis je regarde autour de moi pour trouver une paillasse vide. Tiens regarde, il en a une au fond.

Je lui pointe l'endroit mais il ne semble pas vouloir bouger. Je tente un regard sur mon voisin et ce que je vois me laisse sans voix.

Il me lance un sourire amusé, ce mec se fout clairement de moi. _Je le savais Jackson perverti n'importe qui pour humilier le pauvre Stiles Stilinski._

\- Je ne veux pas être le binôme de Jackson, répond-il naturellement.

\- Quoi? répliqué-je intelligemment.

 _Allez Stiles, tu aurais pu répondre quelque chose de plus intéressant_ me dit ma conscience. Il doit avoir une erreur, un ami de Jackson ne peut pas traîner avec ce que j'appellerai "le souffre douleur personnel de monsieur je me crois mieux que tout le monde". A moins que c'est une nouvelle sorte d'humiliation ou un aspect détourner pour avoir des bonnes notes avec Harris. Seulement, ce n'est pas un bon plan surtout avec ce professeur, vu qu'il ne m'aime pas.

\- Cela te dérange que je devienne ton partenaire de chimie? me demande-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, réponds-je. Tu es ami avec Jackson.

\- Et alors?

\- Pour moi, cette phrase résume un peu mon incompréhension.

Son sourire commence véritablement à me déstabiliser. Il me regarde comme si je suis devenu la plus grande attraction comique d'un cirque.

\- Tu es vraiment méfiant et sur la défensive, se moque-t-il.

Il sourit de nouveau et je ne peux répliquer car le professeur démoniaque est rentré et que je n'ai aucune envie de me prendre une heure de colle dès le premier jour. Il manquerait plus que ma journée pourrie le soit encore plus. Seulement, sans que je dise rien, un exploit en soi, Harris a réussi à la rendre pire, un contrôle surprise pour savoir si on a travaillé ces vacances d'été. Quel adolescent normalement constituer révise ses cours, surtout ceux de chimie? Au moins, ce contrôle a duré toute l'heure et j'ai pu oublier l'intrus à côté de moi, les regards haineux des filles et le regard moqueur de Jackson.

Je sors de la salle, heureux d'avoir survécu à tous ces regards. Ce n'est pas normal d'être devenu en une journée une cible de nombreux regards et chacun exprime une émotion différente.

Je pars pour la cafétéria rapidement suivi d'Isaac qui vient de terminer son contrôle avec Harris. Ce dernier m'informe que Scott veut emmener Allison manger avec nous. De vieux souvenir refonds surface et je supplie presque à genoux mon nouvel ami de ne pas me laisser seul avec le couple, j'en ai marre de tenir la chandelle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je tiendrai cette chandelle avec toi. D'ailleurs pourquoi Derek s'est assis à côté de toi? me demande-t-il.

\- J'en ai aucune idée sans doute pour se moquer de moi.

\- Oui sans doute.

Isaac semble d'un coup pensif, cela m'intriguer mais je hausse les épaules me disant que si mon ami veut partager des informations avec moi il le ferait de son propre chef. Ce n'est pas réellement dans mes habitudes de tirer les vers du nez de mes amis, vu qu'il m'en parle d'eux-même. Combien de fois Scott a tenté de garder une information confidentielle mais qu'il a fini par me le dire au détour d'une soirée entre mec. Cela ne se compte même plus sur les doigts de la main mêlé aux orteils de pieds.

On part à la cafétéria qui est comme toujours, bruyante. La pièce est grande et d'un blanc presque hospitalier. J'aime bien venir ici malgré le nombre de personnes présentes car c'est le seul endroit avec la bibliothèque où je ne risque pas de me faire humilier par Jackson et sa bande. Dans ce sanctuaire sacré, il était interdit de jouer de la nourriture sous peine d'une sanction disciplinaire, résultat de cette magnifique loi, je n'ai pas à prendre des vêtements de rechange sachant que Jackson s'amuserait à me jeter son repas sur moi.

Je prends un plateau et je le remplis avec les aliments servis par la cantinière. Je regarde ce qui doit être des spaghettis bolognaises mais j'ai surtout l'impression que les boulettes ont été confondus avec de la pâtée pour chien. Je n'ose toucher mon plat lorsque je m'assois me disant que la prochaine fois je me prépare mon propre repas.

Isaac touche de la pointe de sa fourchette son assiette avant de la poser sur son plateau laissant finalement son plat en suspens. Je ris me disant que mon ami est comme moi, il n'a pas envie de s'empoisonner. Scott et Allison viennent finalement d'arriver. La copine de mon meilleur ami me salue chaleureusement et je lui réponds de la même façon. Je n'ai rien contre elle, Allison est gentille tellement que je me demande comment elle peut parler avec un garçon aussi abjecte que Jackson, même si ce n'est qu'une histoire d'alliance. Ce dont je suis sur c'est qu'elle rend mon meilleur ami amoureux et surtout accro.

Allison est arrivée l'année dernière. Je me souviens de leur première rencontre. C'était à la rentrée, Allison venait d'arriver dans la classe en compagnie du directeur. C'était à première vue une jeune fille timide, réservée mais Scott était tombé sous son charme au premier regard, un sacré coup de foudre. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que mon ami ne parle pas d'elle. Des fois, j'avais l'impression que Scott était devenu ce que j'appellerais un stalker tellement il me donnait des détails comme son parfum ou encore le gel douche qu'elle utilisait. C'était très flippant.

Puis à une fête de Lydia, car il s'en passe des choses à ces soirées, Scott avait enfin eu le courage de l'invité et Allison avait accepté. Leur relation a commencé comme ça et depuis mon ami vit sur un petit nuage du nom d'Allison.

Actuellement, je les vois heureux et surtout épanouis. Je suis heureux pour eux car ils se sont bien trouvés même si pour cela on oublie le pauvre Stiles pendant toutes les vacances d'été.

Nous débarrassons notre table. Je souris me disant que la première journée est enfin terminée et que désormais je peux rentrer pour me détendre d'une nouvelle journée qui va recommencer demain. Je sors du lycée pour rejoindre le parking où se trouve actuellement ma Jeep, ma voiture, c'est mon bébé, comme dirait une certaine expression "la voiture est la deuxième femme de l'homme" c'est d'autant plus vrai que ma première femme, c'est mon ordinateur. Je ne peux pas vivre sans ma merveilleuse technologie et ma bibiche. La première me permet de prouver à tout le monde que Stiles Stilinski est doué à quelque chose et la deuxième est un cadeau pour me prouver que j'ai véritablement accompli quelque chose, l'obtention de mon permis de conduire.

Finalement, je laisse le lycée derrière moi pour rejoindre ma maison et me reposer en vue du lendemain.

* * *

Voilà le début de cette histoire.

J'espère que vous avez aimé, laissez des reviews pour me donner vos avis sur cette fic ou des conseils (c'est toujours pratique).

Merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis au chapitre 2 qui apparaîtra la semaine prochaine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **J'ai décidé de poster plus tôt que prévu le chapitre 2, j'ai été drôlement surprise du nombre que vous étiez à mettre ma fic en Favorite et Followers. Je ne pensais pas que cette fic plairait autant.**

 **J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu(e)s de la suite des événements.**

 **PS: Tous les chapitres auront environ cette taille.**

 **Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, c'est toujours un immense bonheur d'en recevoir.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

 _ **.**_

Je regarde d'un œil critique les différents plats devant moi. Je n'arrive pas à me décider entre deux repas pourtant ce n'est pas compliqué de choisir entre un sandwich aux fromages et un au bacon. J'aime bien l'un mais j'aime également l'autre, le choix est difficile.

\- Stiles, choisis, ordonne une voix derrière moi.

Je souris regardant mon père. Ce dernier me regarde désespéré. Mon père, John Stilinski, est le shérif de Beacon Hills. Il fait régner l'ordre au sein de notre petite ville même si les crimes sont pour la plupart du temps, mineur. Le dernier en date était un poulet géant qui marchait sur la route ne se souciant nullement des voitures. Mon père avait du intervenir pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait en vérité d'une mascotte qui tentait de donner des prospectus pour un restaurant du nom de "la fête des poulets". Lorsque j'avais entendu le dénouement de l'affaire sur une radio de la police que j'ai emprunté à mon père, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de rire pendant une bonne semaine.

\- Stiles, ce n'est pas en me regardant que tu vas pouvoir te décider si tu ne fais rien. Je prends le sandwich au bacon, me provoque mon père.

Cette phrase a eu pour impact de me faire prendre le sandwich à la viande de porc. Je dois faire attention au cholestérol de mon paternel. Je lui donne finalement celui avec de la salade verte, des tomates et du fromage. Mon père regarde son repas avant de me fusiller du regard. J'hausse les épaules avant de regarder l'horloge murale. Je panique en voyant qu'il ne me reste qu'un quart d'heure avant le début du cours. Je prends en vitesse mon repas et mon sac tout en saluant mon père.

J'arrive pile au moment de la sonnerie. Je cours pour arriver avant le professeur et par chance la porte de ma salle est ouverte. Je m'installe à côté d'Isaac qui rit en me voyant aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

\- Tu as eu une panne de réveil? demande-t-il.

\- Non une panne de décision.

Isaac me regarde comme si une deuxième tête vient de pousser à côté de la première. Je peux le comprendre, il n'a pas encore l'habitude. Je souris, je m'apprête à lui expliquer mais comme toujours le professeur arrive au mauvais moment. Je soupire me remettant contre le dossier de ma chaise, jouant avec mon stylo à le faire rouler entre mes doigts. Je dois me concentrer sur quelque chose sinon je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de parler à Isaac et de lui dire la raison de ma panne de décision.

Finalement, je craque, je pose mon stylo et je me penche vers mon ami.

\- Une panne de décision est en vérité un problème concernant la nourriture. Je ne sais jamais ce que je dois prendre. C'est comme vouloir le beurre et l'argent du beurre. Ce matin, je n'arrivais pas à choisir entre deux sandwichs. Pourtant, ce n'est pas une chose compliquée en soi mais c'est toujours un moment difficile. En plus, je dois faire attention à la santé de mon père car tu sais il reste le trois quart de son temps derrière un bureau au poste et sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte. Il prend de la graisse et on peut dire 'bonjour' aux problèmes cardio-vasculaires. Donc lorsque je me prépare un sandwich pour le manger je dois penser au mien et à celui de mon père sinon il en profite pour aller manger au fast-food à côté du poste, expliqué-je d'une traite. Et devine ce qu'il prend, de la nourriture bien dégoulinante de graisse.

\- Monsieur Stilinski, hurle la voix du professeur. Si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas vous pouvez prendre la porte et discuter avec le proviseur.

Je me redresse et j'entends comme toujours le rire moqueur de Jackson. Il me regarde avec son visage supérieur. Je décide de me faire un peu petit mais comment peut-on arriver à le faire alors que je sens de nouveau le regard de Jackson. J'ai l'impression qu'il attend que je commette une autre faute pour me dénoncer. En plus d'être un sacré connard, Jackson est également le chouchou des professeurs, sale fils à papa. Il n'y a pas à dire je déteste ce type. Je regarde les élèves pour me concentrer sur autre chose que le regard énervant de Jackson.

Tiens, Scott envoie un message. _Sans doute à Allison_ , me dit la petite voix dans ma tête. Je n'étais pas schizophrène loin de là mais disons que c'est un peu ma conscience. Je continue mon exploration de la salle tandis que le professeur de mathématique écrit une équation au tableau. Mes yeux dérivent vers la belle Lydia qui profite de l'inattention de l'enseignant pour se regarder dans son miroir, embrassant son reflet. Le monde est vraiment injuste, pourquoi n'ai-je pas la fille de mes rêves? _Tout simplement parce qu'elle aime les garçons blonds aux yeux incroyablement bleus et qui ont eux de l'expérience sexuelle_.

Je soupire ma conscience me rappelle au pire moment que malgré mes dix sept ans, je suis encore puceau. Pour une femme, ce n'est pas dramatique car leur première fois est une expérience importante et qu'elles attendent "le prince charmant". Alors que pour un homme, être puceau, on peut comparer facilement ce statut à un événement très humiliant, avoir le caleçon accroché au mat de l'école, attention pas le sous-vêtement seul, non son propriétaire est maintenu avec lui. C'est une expérience que j'aimerais vraiment éviter. Seulement c'est difficile, le sexe n'est jamais tabou dans les vestiaires des garçons. Pour eux, "baiser", car c'est le terme employé, est un moyen de se vider les testicules et que les femmes sont le récipient pour accueillir leur semence.

Leur conversation m'a répugné et pourtant je reste follement amoureux de Lydia.

J'entends un son de craie qu'on repose et je vois le professeur se retourner prêt à choisir un élève pour résoudre son équation. Scott tente de se faire petit, tout en rangeant son téléphone. Isaac reste silencieux comme le reste de la classe. Personne n'a envie de passer au tableau, même Lydia, son élève favorite, n'a pas daigné à lever la main. Le professeur semble dépité comme le veut la tradition si personne ne se décide à venir au tableau alors ce sera l'enseignant qui emmènera le tableau à l'élève.

Il regarde les différentes allées et je prie pour ne pas être choisi.

\- Monsieur Hale, venez au tableau, dit le professeur.

Je soupire de soulagement arrêtant de stresser sur ma chaise, mon cœur reprend lentement un rythme cardiaque raisonnable. Je me reprends pour noter l'équation et la réponse de Derek si elle est juste, tout en faisant en sorte de comprendre la leçon du jour. Lorsque j'ai fini d'écrire les chiffres du professeur, je me redresse pour regarder la solution. Seulement, Derek n'a pas bougé de devant le tableau. On peut croire qu'il fait idiot planter devant une immense ardoise noire pourtant ce n'est pas le cas. Sa posture est nonchalante, ses mains sont cachées dans son blouson en cuir noir. Il n'a toujours pas pris la craie que le professeur lui tend. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sort sa main droite et note quelque chose au tableau. Dès que Derek a fini, repose sa craie et retourne s'asseoir sans l'accord du professeur.

Je me sens de nouveau étrange surtout qu'avant de s'installer à son bureau, Derek m'envoie un autre sourire énigmatique. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir devant la confusion du moment, personne ne m'a jamais souri de cette façon et s'en est perturbant surtout venant d'une personne comme Derek Hale.

 _Respire Stiles, ce n'est rien, tu peux t'en sortir._ Je dois prendre la solution de l'équation et ce que je vois au tableau me laisse sans voix. Je tourne ma tête tellement vite pour regarder Derek que j'ai l'impression de sentir mon cou craquer. Il n'a pas osé écrire ça au tableau. Je retourne mon visage vers l'ardoise pour lire la fin de l'équation.

 **Votre équation n'a aucune solution. Merci tout de même de m'avoir levé de ma chaise pour rien.**

Le professeur est sans voix comme le reste de la classe. L'enseignant regarde son cahier, sans doute pour vérifier si ce n'est pas une plaisanterie douteuse. Seulement, vu sa tête, ce n'est pas le cas. Son équation n'a aucune solution. Je regarde le tableau essayant de calculer de tête mais je me perds dès la troisième ligne.

\- Mademoiselle Martin, pouvez-vous confirmer les dires de monsieur Hale? demande le professeur.

Lydia ferme son miroir et s'avance vers le tableau pour lire l'équation et elle dit d'une voix cristalline et envoûtante que Derek a bel et bien raison.

Je manque de me taper la tête contre le bureau, pour une fois que je note une équation il faut que celle-ci soit fausse.

La sonnerie retentit libérant les étudiants. Je ferme la fermeture de mon sac avant de le porter à mon dos. Je sors de la salle où Isaac m'attend de pied ferme. Je souris et on part pour le prochain cours.

\- Les gars, attendez-moi, s'exclame la voix de Scott derrière nous.

On s'arrête et mon meilleur ami se stoppe à quelques centimètres de nous.

\- Tu n'es pas accompagné d'Allison? demandé-je.

\- Non, elle va en cours de français. J'ai besoin de vous parler. Isaac, j'ai parlé de ta situation à ma mère. Elle est infirmière à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills.

Je sens Isaac trembler à côté de moi, il n'aime pas qu'on lui rappelle cet été affreux où il a perdu son père dans un accident de voiture. Je prends son bras pour l'informer que je suis là.

\- Elle veut bien que tu viennes vivre à la maison. Bien sur si tu veux, croit bon d'ajouter Scott.

Je souris à Isaac me disant que peut-être vivre chez un ami serait bénéfique pour lui. Mon père ne peut pas s'occuper de lui son travail lui prend trop de temps et il n'est pas rare qu'il fasse des nuits me laissant seul. La mère de Scott a des horaires plus raisonnable et elle sait d'avance quand elle travaillera de nuit.

Je connais Mélissa McCall du temps où ma mère était encore en vie. Elle m'emmenait régulièrement chez la famille de Scott pour que je joue avec ce dernier.

Mélissa est très gentille et elle arrive facilement à gérer son fils seul même si Scott a de très grande difficulté avec le cours d'Harris. Je dois dire que ce n'est pas faute d'essayer. Sa meilleure note de chimie est un D.

Je me concentre sur Isaac qui ne sait pas quoi dire de la proposition de Scott.

\- C'est gentil Scott, dit-il finalement. Mais je dois refuser. Je me plais bien au pensionnat où j'habite actuellement.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais dans un pensionnat, remarqué-je surpris.

\- Je suis là-bas depuis la fin des vacances d'été. Mais oui avant j'étais dans un foyer pour jeune. Seulement, ils ne pouvaient pas me garder. Je suis trop vieux et donc on m'a inscrit au pensionnat de Beacon Hills où il y a des adolescents comme moi, explique Isaac.

\- Il est où ce pensionnat? demande Scott.

\- Il se situe vers la forêt de Beacon Hills. C'est le manoir Hale, précise Isaac.

Scott et moi écarquillons les yeux en entendant où loge notre ami. Il vit au manoir Hale, cela signifie qu'il côtoie Derek Hale et s'il le voit, il doit aussi apercevoir Jackson Whittemore. Mon teint doit blêmir car Isaac et Scott commencent à paniquer en voyant ma tête.

\- Stiles, respire, m'ordonne Scott. Tu nous fais une crise de panique. Isaac aide-moi à l'emmener dans une pièce la plus proche.

Ma respiration est saccadée, je ne sens même pas mes amis me déplacer. Leur voix est devenue lointaine et que je comprenne ce qui m'arrive, je sens une paire de lèvres sur les miennes. Sous la surprise, je coupe ma respiration. Je n'ai plus conscience de grand chose, mon seul repère, ce sont ces lèvres délicatement posées sur les miennes. _Qui peut bien m'embrasser pour me calmer?_ Je ne réfléchis plus, ma crise de panique a détruit les derniers morceaux d'énergie en moi. Je n'arrive plus à revenir sur la réalité, les lèvres ont disparu mais je sens encore le contact chaud de ces petits muscles.

Lorsque je reprends vraiment connaissance, je suis à l'infirmerie du lycée, allongé sur un de leur lit blanc. Isaac et Scott sont présent de chaque côté du lit, me regardant d'un air inquiet.

\- Tout va bien Stiles, tu nous as fait une de ces peurs, dit Isaac.

\- Désolé les amis, ris-je comme si cette crise est une mauvaise blague mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- L'infirmière a dit que tu devrais te reposer, elle a appelé ton père pour te prévenir que tu as fait une crise de panique. J'avais beau lui dire d'inventer un mensonge, genre tu as de la fièvre mais elle a décidé de dire la vérité, m'explique Scott. Il est en route pour venir te chercher.

\- Oh non, c'est lui qui doit paniquer maintenant et je ne veux pas que mon père le sache, paniqué-je.

\- On ne lui dira rien, me répond Isaac en regardant sévèrement Scott.

\- Oui bien sur, s'empresse de dire mon meilleur ami.

\- Merci, soufflé-je.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre sur mon père vêtu de son uniforme de shérif. Il entre presque en courant dans la pièce, j'ai beau lui dire que ce n'est rien mon père n'en démord pas. Je décide d'abréger la conversation en me levant du lit, près à partir à la maison. Isaac prend mon sac de cours et je donne mes clés de voiture à Scott.

\- Tu me rends ma femme Scott, je compte sur toi, dis-je d'un ton sérieux alors que mon père me sort à l'extérieur.

Mon meilleur ami sourit avant de m'informer qu'il me prendrait mes devoirs pour demain si je viens. Je lui promets qu'effectivement je serai présent ce n'est pas une crise de panique qui va m'empêcher d'être avec mes deux amis.

Mon père a tenté son interrogatoire dans la voiture pour connaître la cause de ma crise. J'ai beau lui répondre que ce n'est rien, il s'obstine en bon enquêteur. Il y a des avantages à ce que son père soit policier, jeune, on le prend pour un héro qui arrête les méchants et tous les enfants adorent les super héros qui sauvent la veuve et l'orphelin. Puis il y a les inconvénients, le père policier arrive toujours à tirer les vers du nez, ils ont un sens de l'observation très développer ce qui leur permet de déceler le mensonge, et en ce moment, mon père utilise ce super pouvoir contre moi.

J'ai horreur quand il fait ça, surtout quand je suis la victime. Seulement, je suis heureux en voyant notre allée, il me reste quelques instants à entendre mon père tenter de me faire dire la raison de ma crise de toute à l'heure. Mais je suis aussi têtu que lui, nous sommes deux à jouer à ce jeu.

Finalement, on arrive sur notre place et je sors de la voiture avec mon sac. Mon père m'appelle mais je rentre vite à la maison. Je n'aime pas ignorer John, il est mon seul parent. On s'est soutenu mutuellement à la mort de ma mère il y a neuf ans. Je n'aime pas en parler les seuls à avoir cet immense privilège c'est Scott, il connaissait ma mère, puis Isaac lorsqu'il est venu à la maison. Seulement, Scott a un avantage, il a connu ma période où je faisais des crises de panique à répétition, c'est pour cela que mon père a été inquiet sur cette histoire de crise.

Mon père passe le seuil de la porte.

\- Stiles Genim Stilinski lorsque je parle j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes, ordonne mon père.

Je me retourne pour faire face à mon paternel.

\- Papa, s'il te plaît, n'en fais pas une affaire d'état. Je t'assure que c'est rien. Je ne vais pas refaire de terreur nocturne, je te le promets. Fais-moi confiance pour une fois. Je vais te faire un sandwich au poulet pour ce soir.

Je tente de marchander avec mon père, parler viande avec lui c'est comme tendre la carotte à un lapin, l'expression parle d'un âne mais je me refuse de le traiter ainsi.

\- Avec quelle sauce? demande mon père.

\- Celle que tu veux, souris-je.

\- Très bien, je serai de retour à 19 heures je veux que mon sandwich soit prêt Stiles.

\- Si tu grossis ce ne sera pas de ma faute.

\- Couche-toi, tu dois te reposer, sourit mon père.

Je sais que si je ne fais pas un minimum ce qu'il dit, je risque d'avoir droit un interrogatoire digne du shérif de la police. Je prends une couette dans un placard et je vais sur le canapé sous l'œil avisé de mon père. Lorsque mon postérieur se pose sur mon fauteuil en face de la télévision. Je m'installe confortablement m'emmitouflant dans la couette. J'entends la porte se fermer m'indiquant que mon père est parti travailler.

J'allume la télévision et je commence à me regarder une émission. Je cale un des coussins du canapé et je m'endors, épuisé. C'est la sonnette d'entrée qui me réveille d'un sommeil réparateur. J'ouvre un œil me disant que le tortionnaire de l'entrée est vraiment insistant. Je me lève gardant ma couette autour de moi pour éviter un choc thermique entre la douce chaleur de mon manteau improvisé et le froid de la pièce.

Je regarde l'heure et je vois qu'il est 17h30 passé. Mon père m'a informé qu'il rentrerait un peu plus tard. Mon cerveau embrumé m'indique qu'il doit s'agir de Scott. Je vais à la porte d'entrée, indiquant à mon ami de se calmer sur la sonnette. Ce son commence sérieusement à me donner mal à la tête et pourtant je n'ai rien bu. J'ouvre la porte prêt à engueuler Scott.

\- Tu sais que tu peux...

Je me coupe en voyant que la personne derrière la porte n'est pas Scott mais Derek Hale. D'un coup, j'ai eu l'impression que tout mon corps s'est statufié d'effroi en apercevant cet homme. Comme en cours de mathématique, sa posture est nonchalante mais son sourire me dit autre chose, seulement j'ignore de quoi il s'agit.

\- Bonjour Stiles, dit-il.

\- Bonjour.

Les mots me manquent, je suis encore en état de choc. _Arrête de faire la biche devant une voiture et parle-lui._

\- Que viens-tu faire ici? demandé-je

 _Bravo, une phrase intelligente, c'est un bon début_. Je souris mentalement de la repartie de ma conscience.

\- Scott n'a pas pu venir te transmettre tes devoirs, je me suis proposé pour te les apporter, m'explique Derek sortant des feuilles polycopiés.

\- Merci mais Isaac aurait pu me les donner.

\- C'est à lui de s'occuper des tâches ménagères au manoir.

C'est vrai que maintenant Isaac vit au manoir Hale, la raison de ma crise de panique.

\- Je te remercie mais vraiment tu n'étais pas obligé, tenté-je.

\- Si car je suis ton binôme en cours de littérature et aussi en cours de chimie.

\- En littérature?

Un éclair de lucidité me traverse mais bien sur le cours de littérature. Le professeur nous a dit hier que les binômes seront décidés aujourd'hui et c'est Derek mon binôme. Le monde ne peut pas arrêter d'embêter le pauvre Stiles.

\- Tout va bien?

\- Oui désolé, j'avais oublié que le professeur nous donnerait son choix aujourd'hui. Il a commencé à parler des thèmes?

\- Si tu avais écouté le programme de l'année, tu n'aurais pas à poser la question. On commence par les romans policiers, je te donnerai un planning pour qu'on travaille ensemble.

Il commence à partir et avant qu'il ne quitte l'allée de la maison, il se retourne avec son sourire moqueur.

\- La prochaine fois, évite de m'accueillir avec ta couette, sourit Derek.

Je rougis me rendant compte que je suis toujours au chaud dans ma couverture douillette. Je referme la porte, le cœur battant. Je sens que demain je vais avoir une belle humiliation de Jackson quelle idée d'ouvrir à Derek vêtu d'une couette. Suis-je suicidaire?

Je retourne sur le canapé où une nouvelle émission a commencé. Je prends la télécommande commençant à changer de chaîne me disant que je suis un idiot. _C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire_. Je décide finalement de couper la télévision pour m'attaquer à mes devoirs pour oublier le regard moqueur de Derek. Je mordille mon crayon en regardant les notes de Scott mélangé à celles d'Isaac. Je souris me disant qu'ils se sont mis à deux pour rédiger un cours presque complet. Il y a même un mot d'Allison qui me souhaite un bon rétablissement.

Après avoir tout fini, je regarde l'horloge voyant qu'il est presque 19 heures. Je sors en vitesse de ma couette sentant le froid de la pièce mordre ma peau découvert et je pars en cuisine préparer le repas de mon père. Une chance c'est un plat facile et rapide à faire ainsi qu'une salade composée pour avoir de la verdure.

Lorsque l'horloge sonne 19 heures, je souris en voyant que le repas de ce soir est prêt. Je retourne sur le canapé pour ranger mes affaires et préparer mon sac pour demain.

Je retourne dans ma couette quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Il s'agit de mon père qui rentre du boulot.

\- Je mange et je repars. Il y a une affaire importante au poste, me déclare-t-il.

\- Tu veux en parler?

\- Stiles, combien de fois dois-je te dire de ne pas te mêler des affaires de la police? Il s'agit de mon travail, le tiens est de réussir le lycée et d'obtenir ton diplôme.

On s'installe à table où mon père commence à mettre sa sauce préférée dans le pain demi. Je rajoute quelques feuilles de salades dans son assiette et mon père lève les yeux au ciel.

C'est comme toujours un repas convivial, un moment privilégier entre un père et un fils. Dès que le repas se termine, je débarrasse pendant que le shérif récupère ses affaires avant de repartir. Je nettoie la vaisselle et j'entends mon père me dire "à demain" et je lui réponds la même chose.

Je finis avec la vaisselle et je monte dans ma chambre pour pouvoir téléphoner à Scott. Ce dernier répond au bout de la deuxième sonnerie.

" _Coucou vieux, ça va?_ "

\- Oui je vais mieux, je suis rentré et j'ai dormi.

" _C'est bien. Désolé de ne pas avoir pu te donner tes devoirs, monsieur Deaton avait besoin de moi à la clinique vétérinaire_ "

\- Ne t'en fais pas Derek m'a apporté mes devoirs.

" _Derek? Je croyais qu'Isaac s'en chargeait?_ "

\- Il a eu un empêchement, il devait faire des tâches ménagères.

" _Il ne t'a rien fait j'espère_ "

\- Juste rire de la tenue dans laquelle je l'ai accueilli.

" _Tu portais seulement un boxer? Oh non, ne me dis pas que c'est celui avec le motif superman_ "

\- Non! Tu plaisantes, je garde ça bien cacher au fond de mon tiroir! Ce boxer est une horreur dans le sens où on peut facilement voir mes attributs masculins. Non, j'étais emmitouflé dans ma couette et je n'ose imaginer ma coupe de cheveux.

" _Stiles, il y a des choses bien pires que d'être vu dans cette situation. Tu as fait une crise de panique, j'espère que Derek a au moins l'intelligence de prendre ça en compte vu que c'est lui qui a eu la "brillante" idée de t'embrasser pour stopper ta respiration."_

J'écarquille les yeux en entendant les mots de Scott. Je touche mes lèvres délicatement avant de rougir furieusement. J'entends un silence à l'autre bout du combiné, me demandant si Scott est toujours là. Bon sang, Derek m'a embrassé. Il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. _Pour calmer ta crise_ , ajoute sournoisement ma conscience.

\- Scott, on se voit demain, je crois qu'il faut que je digère ce que tu viens de me dire.

" _Attends Stiles!_ "

Mais je coupe la conversation et je m'allonge sur mon lit.

Mon cœur bat la chamade au simple fait de pensée que Derek m'ait embrassé même pour stopper ma crise de panique. Pourquoi il a fait ça, ce n'est pas logique? Il aurait pu profiter de cette occasion pour appeler Jackson et sa bande qui se seraient moquer de moi jusqu'à la fin de l'année de mes années lycées.

Je décide finalement de m'endormir me disant que de toute façon, pour une fois j'ai eu de la chance que Derek ne soit pas un crétin sans cœur comme Jackson. Mais pourquoi m'a-t'il embrassé ce gars, je suis un mec, cela lui arrive souvent de faire ça à un garçon. En plus, je ne suis que Stiles Stilinski, le gamin hyperactif, je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'important comme le président par exemple. _Tu es très pessimiste._ Je suis surtout réaliste. Après tout, qui s'intéresse à Stiles? Seulement mes deux amis et peut-être Allison.

Je préfère dormir pour garder un minimum d'esprit lucide. Finalement, cette nuit sera une soirée sans rêve.

* * *

Voilà la fin de chapitre.

Je sais Stiles est très pessimiste mais disons qu'il a des cachés à côté des yeux. Il voit Derek comme un ami de Jackson. Donc Derek + Ami de Jackson = Mentalité à la Whittemore.

Sinon, avez-vous aimé? Détesté ce chapitre. Si vous avez des conseils n'hésiter pas à m'en faire part. Il suffit de remplir le petit rectangle en bas de page pour me donner vos avis.

Je vous souhaite une agréable journée, et pour la suite cela dépend de beaucoup de chose, même si le chapitre 3 est déjà écrit. A la prochaine!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Finalement, j'ai décidé de poster plus tôt. Je remercie les personnes qui ont mis mon histoire en favorite et followers et merci encore plus aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une petite review sur cette fic.**

 **Je suis ravie d'apprendre tout de même que mon histoire n'est pas bizarre.**

 **Encore merci à vous tous!**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

 _ **.**_

La fin semaine a été difficile. Le coach est devenu très strict en vue du premier match de la saison. Il est dur avec Isaac et Scott et tout le reste de l'équipe, je suis heureux d'être assis sur le banc de touche, je peux me moquer de Jackson qui se fait attaquer verbalement par le coach, le seul point positif de la semaine. Le reste du temps, je me torture les méninges pour connaître la raison qui a poussé Derek à me sauver la vie. J'ai même supplié Scott de ne plus me parler de cette scène le tant que je n'ai pas résolu mon enquête personnel.

En ce beau lundi, après un week-end où je me suis amusé avec Isaac, Scott et Allison. On a passé un bon moment ensemble tous les quatre.

Seulement, c'est fini et une nouvelle semaine vient de débuter ainsi que mon cauchemar ambulant, j'ai nommé le lycée de Beacon Hills.

Je suis assis à ma table alors que mon premier cours, celui de littérature, vient de commencer, c'est le jour des binômes. Isaac est parti s'asseoir à côté d'Allison, sa partenaire, et Scott est en compagnie de Danny. Je suis la seule personne qui n'a jamais de chance dans la vie.

\- Tu arrêtes de soupirer, retentit la voix dure de Derek.

\- Désolé, réponds-je me replongeant dans le sujet.

Je mordille mon crayon tellement je suis nerveux. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis à côté de Derek. Je dois rester calme et me concentrer sur le devoir que nous a donnés le professeur. Le travail est sur "l'attrape cœur", il s'agit d'un incontournable dans la série des livres policiers à étudier au lycée. Salinger utilise des mots simples jeunes même s'il date du vingtième siècle.

Le professeur attend de nous que nous faisons une analyse du livre en binôme. Ce devoir sera à rendre dans un mois avant de pouvoir travailler sur un nouveau thème.

\- Arrête de mordre ce crayon.

La voix de Derek me réveille et je stoppe mon activité favorite quand je suis nerveux. Actuellement, on discute du planning pour notre devoir. Mon partenaire est tout de même une personne assez autoritaire, organisé et surtout impressionnant. Ce n'est pas le genre d'individu que je stopperai dans la rue si je me suis perdu, il est vraiment intimidant. Je regarde son calendrier du mois de septembre, Derek en a pris deux.

Je me concentre sur les jours.

\- Alors, le livre, je l'ai déjà lu pendant les vacances d'été donc je peux commencer à travailler dessus, dis-je.

\- Parfait, je l'ai lu également donc on n'a pas besoin de prendre des jours pour le lire.

J'ai soudainement eu la sensation d'être un petit garçon qui vient de rendre son père fier de lui. Je me sens rougir à cette pensée idiote. Je me plonge dans le calendrier.

\- Il faut prendre en compte les entraînements de crosse. Je peux travailler sur le banc de touche, il n'y a pas de souci. On a le match ce vendredi et après Lydia Martin invite toujours du monde pour fêter l'après match...

\- Je suis au courant et il faut rajouter mes entraînements de basket.

Je le regarde et il me sourit. _Mon dieu, ce mec fait de la crosse et du basket!_ Je sens ma conscience être admirative de la performance sportive de Derek.

\- Quand sont tes entraînements de basket? demandé-je.

\- Le mardi et le jeudi.

\- Il y a un entraînement de crosse le jeudi, remarqué-je.

\- Je le sais, mais c'est à des horaires différents.

 _Ce mec est parfait_. Ma conscience m'irrite grandement, je mords mon crayon pour calmer ma nervosité. Je regarde le planning, ce qui fait qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de jours de la semaine pour débattre sur le sujet.

\- Arrête de mordre ce crayon.

Je le regarde étonné. Qu'est-ce qu'il a avec ma manie de mordre mon crayon? Je repose mon crayon sur la table, il est vraiment autoritaire. Cela ne me ressemble pas de m'exécuter au moindre ordre sauf quand il s'agit de mon père.

\- Bien, dit Derek ravi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as avec mon crayon? boudé-je.

Mon binôme m'envoie un sourire moqueur avant de m'obliger à revenir sur ce planning qui n'a pas avancé.

Finalement à la fin de l'heure, on a pu finir d'établir un planning à peu près raisonnable. Le lundi et le mercredi soir, on va à la bibliothèque ainsi que le vendredi pendant la pause de midi. Le samedi après-midi, nous venons chacun son tour chez l'un et après chez l'autre. J'invite le premier samedi. Isaac me raconte qu'il est heureux d'avoir Allison dans son groupe et Scott m'informe que Danny est un travailleur assidu donc aucun risque d'avoir une note en dessous de la moyenne. Je reste sceptique quant à mon binôme, je n'arrive jamais à savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de Derek Hale. Ce gars passe facilement de 'je donne un ordre' à un sourire moqueur. Il est arrogant, autoritaire et pire que tout intimidant. Je ne sais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre.

On part pour le vestiaire pour s'entraîner enfin je m'assieds au banc et mes amis font le sale boulot du coach. J'ai l'impression de passer pour un gros fainéant. Je m'installe à côté de Matt et on discute de nos cours, c'est agréable de parler avec lui, en plus, cela me donne un peu de compagnie. Comme les entraînements précédents, le coach est intransigeant. C'est pour cela qu'avec Matt, on a inventé un jeu, compter le nombre de fois où Finstock compare les joueurs à sa défunte grand-mère. On en est à quinze barres inscrites sur une feuille et on a commencé l'entraînement il y a cinq minutes à peu près.

Je lève les yeux en entendant le coach recommencer à insulter un joueur lui affirmant que sa grand-mère courait bien plus vite que lui et elle était amputée des deux jambes. Une autre barre s'ajoute à la liste. Je soupire avant de mettre mon crayon dans ma bouche pour reprendre mon activité favorite, mordre ce bout de bois.

J'exaspère en entendant les filles scander le nom de Derek dès qu'il tirait et marquait un but. C'est désespérant. Matt rit doucement devant le comportement enfantin et totalement dingue des demoiselles derrière nous. Je soupire remarquant qu'elles ont déjà préparé les affiches pour le premier match de la saison qui a lieu vendredi soir.

Une nouvelle remarque du coach retentit sur le terrain et j'ajoute une barre sur ma feuille.

\- Pourquoi tu restes sur le banc alors que tu peux jouer comme Scott et Isaac? me demande Matt.

\- Parce que je suis bien à cette place et puis si je jouais je risquerai d'être un sacré boulet pour l'équipe, expliqué-je.

\- Tu te dénigres si cela se trouve tu peux être bon sur le terrain.

J'hausse les épaules, je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu. De toute façon, je n'aime pas vraiment ce sport je suis dans l'équipe seulement pour être avec mon meilleur ami qui lui est un grand fan. Il a toujours rêvé de venir dans ce lycée qui a une équipe de crosse. Personnellement, je préfère le base-ball surtout les Mets de New York et en plus c'est un excellent moyen de partager un moment privilégié avec son père. Il n'y avait plus de coup de fil venant du poste ou une affaire en cours, seulement mon père et moi, devant la télévision en compagnie d'un bon saladier rempli de pop-corn.

\- Et ton père? continue Matt.

\- Mon père?

\- Il n'est pas déçu que tu ne joues pas?

\- Je crois qu'il est plutôt content de ma place, il connaît ma maladresse, je me blesse facilement tout seul, alors sur le terrain.

Un petit rire nerveux sort de mes lèvres et je me mets à mordre le bout de mon crayon. Matt ne me pose plus de questions et on se contente de noter nos barres sur la feuille. Lorsque l'entraînement se finit, le coach annonce à tous ses joueurs que jeudi, ils auront les derniers préparatifs avant le grand match. Ce que j'aime chez Finstock c'est que chaque rencontre est importante et le but c'est de gagner.

Comme après chaque entraînement, je me mets une touche de déodorant avant de récupérer mes affaires pour quitter le vestiaire. Cette fois-ci, par un grand miracle, Jackson ne me stoppe pas à la sortie. Je profite de cette occasion pour rejoindre mon casier pour récupérer mes cahiers de chimie. Seulement, lorsque j'arrive à destination, je suis surpris de voir Derek installer près de mon casier.

 _Il doit sûrement attendre quelqu'un. Il vaut mieux faire comme s'il n'était pas là_ , me dicte ma conscience et pour une fois, je veux bien suivre son conseil. Je marche tranquillement jusqu'à mon casier. Je l'ouvre pour prendre mes affaires.

\- Tu fais quelque chose après le match de crosse de vendredi? demande la voix de Derek.

Je continue ma besogne ignorant les mots de Derek. _De toute façon, il ne parle sans doute pas à toi._

\- Stiles? réplique-t-il.

 _Mon dieu, il s'adresse à toi!_ Ma conscience panique et je regarde Derek par dessus mon casier. L'ami de Jackson me fixe comme si je viens de commettre la pire insulte envers sa personne.

\- Je t'ai posé une question, continue Derek.

\- C'était à moi que tu parlais? demandé-je surpris et surtout choqué.

\- Oui, donc que fais-tu après le match?

\- Je rentre chez moi et je regarde un film, réponds-je.

J'ai répondu avec la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit. De toute façon, je ne fais jamais grand chose le vendredi soir surtout que Scott m'a confirmé qu'il passera la soirée avec Allison. Je devrai peut-être demandé à Isaac de venir pour une soirée film, je lui ai promis de faire son éducation sur Star Wars vu que Scott décline sans arrêt l'invitation.

Le soupire de Derek me sort de mes pensées et je vois son sourire moqueur apparaître. Je dois vraiment avoir la tête d'un clown.

\- Que dis-tu de venir à la fête qui a lieu chez Lydia après le match? demande Derek.

\- Attends, tu veux que je vienne à cette soirée?

\- Oui.

\- La réponse est non, réponds-je en claquant la porte de mon casier.

C'est net et plutôt cool comme réaction. Je suis fier de moi pour une fois que je ne casse pas l'ambiance. Seulement, à peine, j'ai pensé à ça que je tombe sans avoir le moindre obstacle sur ma route. Je dois revoir ma sortie. Je soupire en voyant mes feuilles s'éparpiller autour de moi. Une main vient m'aider à récupérer mes documents. Je lève les yeux pour identifier mon sauveur, je rougis en voyant Derek.

\- Quelle sortie! Elle mérite un oscar, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, répliqué-je prenant une de mes feuilles en sa possession.

\- Ne te vexe pas. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir à cette soirée? Jackson m'a dit que Lydia fait les meilleures fêtes de toute la Californie.

Il change de sujet et il est idiot ce type. A moins que son ami ne lui ait pas raconté ce qui se passe lors de ces fêtes "merveilleuses".

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à ces maudites fêtes car c'est toujours le bon plan pour humilier les personnes comme moi, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois aller en cours.

Je prends la dernière feuille et je me lève dans l'optique de partir mais Derek semble têtu. _On est deux alors_ , pensé-je.

\- Il reste cinq minutes avant la première sonnerie, tente-t-il.

\- Super cinq minutes pour éviter d'être collé, me moqué-je à moitié.

Je suis sur qu'Harris me tombera dessus si j'arrive après la première sonnerie.

\- Stiles, si tu veux que je te laisse passer tu dois dire oui pour vendredi, insiste Derek.

\- Tu me fais du chantage? Non mais je n'y crois pas. Alors écoute-moi espèce de muscle sur pattes! Primo, Je n'irai pas à cette fête idiote dont le but est d'humilier les pauvres lycéens comme moi. Deuzio, Jackson est gonflé de t'utiliser pour m'attirer dans un piège aussi évident que celui-ci. Tu me prends pour un idiot sache que jamais on m'a harcelé pour que je vienne à ces soirées donc il n'y a qu'une solution logique on veut me piéger. Et tertio, laisse-moi partir car je n'ai pas envie d'avoir Harris sur le dos à cause d'un retard!

Derek est sous le choc, _tant mieux_ pensé-je, je repars dans l'optique d'arriver en cours. J'arrive au moment de la première sonnerie et je ne suis pas surpris en voyant monsieur Harris sortir des copies de son attache caisse. Le professeur me regarde avec un regard moqueur à travers ses lunettes.

\- Monsieur Stilinski, je me disais bien que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Le premier jour, vous êtes à l'heure et aujourd'hui ces bonnes motivations tombent à l'eau. Vous viendrez me voir pour votre heure de colle.

J'entends comme toujours un rire moqueur et je ne suis pas surpris de voir Jackson cacher sa bouche derrière sa main.

\- Monsieur Hale, vous aussi, vous êtes en retard.

\- Sauf votre respect, monsieur Harris, ce n'est que la première sonnerie.

La deuxième retentit et je rougis affreusement.

\- C'est la deuxième est votre pied n'est pas à l'intérieur de la salle, vous êtes par conséquent en retard. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure avec monsieur Stilinski pour votre heure de colle.

J'entends un raclement de chaise et je vois Jackson indigné.

\- Monsieur Harris, Derek est nouveau, il ne savait pas...

\- Asseyez-vous, monsieur Whittemore, à moins que vous aussi vous désirez une heure de colle? demande le professeur.

Jackson s'assied sur sa chaise ne manquant pas de me fusiller du regard, une autre bonne raison de refuser que j'aille à cette fameuse fête. Derek s'installe à côté de moi, n'ayant plus de plus de place. Isaac s'est mis avec Scott qui me lance un regard désolé.

Tout ceci est la faute de Derek Hale mais la chance est de mon côté vu qu'il s'est fait également engueuler et même coller. Je tressaille en priant pour qu'on ne soit pas collé le même jour.

Harris passe dans les allées pour rendre nos copies de la semaine derrière. Le professeur va de son commentaire personnel traitant les élèves d'incompétent. Puis vient mon tour , Harris est devant moi avec ma copie dans ses mains. Évidemment, c'est la dernière.

\- Monsieur Stilinski, vous ne cessez de m'impressionner.

Je redoute le pire ce professeur va encore me donner une humiliation stupide. Je sens déjà le regard supérieur de Jackson Whittemore dont la note est un joli B.

\- Je dois dire que votre copie est acceptable pour le niveau que je demande. Je suis dans le regret de vous informer que comme toujours vous obtenez un A.

Ma bouche manque de tomber sur la paillasse. Il me tend ma feuille où je vois bien un A sur la copie. Mon dieu, ce n'est pas une lapidation publique. Le professeur retourne à son bureau pour finalement commencer son cours.

Soudain, mon corps est rempli de frisson et je pense savoir de quoi il s'agit, c'est le regard haineux de Jackson Whittemore. Monsieur veut être numéro un donc il doit être numéro un, c'est sa loi, et là il ne l'est pas.

L'heure se passe comme toujours lentement, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un a délibérément ralenti le temps pour nous torturer. Ce professeur est un vrai diable et pire que tout c'est un somnifère. J'ai beau m'amuser à mordre mon crayon pour calmer mes nerfs à vif à force de rester assis sur une chaise inconfortable sans pouvoir bouger ayant Derek à côté de moi. C'est un vrai supplice même ma conscience s'est endormie, la traîtresse. Je dois subir les paroles remplies de morphine énoncer par le professeur. Je vois les élèves à moitié affaler sur leur paillasse, même Scott a du mal à garder les yeux grands ouverts. Je décide finalement de regarder mon manuel de chimie pour m'avancer tout seul. Je prends des stylos de trois couleurs différentes un vert, un jaune et un rouge. Je prends le vert. Le jaune va à mon oreille et le rouge à mes lèvres.

Je prends mon paquet de feuille collante et je commence mon travail de coloriage. Je colore seulement les bouts de papier en différente couleur. Le vert pour les leçons que j'ai compris. Le jaune pour les leçons que j'ai à revoir et le rouge pour ce que je ne sais pas. Mon père utilise ce code de couleur pour ses enquêtes et depuis j'utilise les mêmes méthodes que lui.

\- Monsieur Stilinski, c'est un cours de chimie. Le cours d'art plastique est à l'autre bout de l'école.

Je rougis comment ce professeur peut-il voir ce qui se passe dans sa classe alors qu'il a le dos tourné? C'est une énigme de taille.

Finalement, la sonnerie retentit et je soupire prêt à recevoir mon heure de colle comme toujours mon père ne va pas apprécier même s'il connaît l'affreuse haine que me voue mon professeur de chimie. Je me pointe devant son bureau et Derek se met à côté de moi.

\- Messieurs, je suis ravi de voir que vous êtes prêt à recevoir votre heure de colle. Si vous étiez partis la punition aura été plus sévère.

Je lui tends mon emploi du temps ayant l'habitude d'être collé par ce démon à lunette.

\- Je vois monsieur Stilinski que vous avez terminé. Dans ce cas, que direz-vous de venir pour une heure cette après-midi juste après manger?

\- Parfait, réponds-je.

Au moins, je n'aurai pas à rester au lycée bien longtemps. Il me rend mon emploi du temps ainsi qu'un papier pour mon heure de colle. Je sors de la salle de cours. Isaac et Scott m'attendent et on part manger. Allison nous retrouve à notre table portant son plateau possédant comme toujours des aliments non-identifiés. Je prends mon sac et je sors mon repas. Je remarque qu'Isaac a pris le plateau mais comme toujours il ne touche à rien. Je soupire avant de regarder dans son sachet et je souris en trouvant ce que je cherche. Isaac pousse son plateau et je mets du papier sulfurisé devant lui.

\- C'est un sandwich au poulet, expliqué-je. Je sais que tu ne manges pas grand chose le midi, j'ai donc décidé de te préparer un truc tout simple.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé.

Je souris en voyant la tête sidérée d'Isaac. Il déballe le sandwich avant de le manger.

\- En plus, tu as mis ma sauce préférée? Comment je peux te remercier?

\- Isaac, nous sommes amis, je ferai la même chose pour Scott, réponds-je.

\- Oui, seulement tu ne l'as pas fait, se vexe Scott.

\- Ta mère s'occupe de tes repas.

Allison rit en regardant la tête de Scott. Ce dernier ressemble à un enfant de cinq ans qui boude de ne pas avoir eu de cadeau. Je souris avant de sortir un autre sandwich de mon sac.

\- Bien sur que j'ai pensé à toi Scott, me moqué-je.

Le visage de mon meilleur ami s'éclaire comme par illumination et il se met également à manger. Je prends maintenant mon sandwich dans l'optique de le manger.

\- Vous venez à la fête de Lydia? demande Allison.

Isaac et moi sommes sur le point de cracher notre nourriture et Scott avale de travers.

\- Mon cœur, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Lydia mais tu connais le secret de ces soirées après match? demande Scott.

\- Le secret?

\- L'équipe de crosse profite de leur victoire pour faire ce qu'ils veulent, expliqué-je. Les parents de Lydia sont absents comme toujours. Durant ces soirées, Jackson profite pour humilier les personnes comme moi, ceux qui généralement aiment rester discret et vie leur vie tranquillement sans piston. C'est presque devenu une tradition pour dire aux élèves "venez me lécher les pieds si vous voulez avoir la paix".

\- Bien résumer, avoue Isaac.

\- Jackson n'est pas comme ça, tente Allison.

\- Si, répondons-nous tous les trois.

\- Vous ne le connaissez pas les garçons.

\- Va dire ça à Matt qui a failli se noyer dans la piscine de Lydia, je suis sur qu'il sera d'accord avec toi, rétorque Isaac.

\- C'était sans doute un incident isolé.

\- Erica Reyes, humiliée durant une crise d'épilepsie, la cause de l'humiliation, un ami de Jackson l'a prise en photo quand sans vouloir elle s'est urinée dessus et à poster la photo sur le net. Tout le lycée est au courant de ce moment humiliant et Jackson, en la voyant, ne se gênait pas pour lui rappeler cet événement. Il a même placardé la photo sur le tableau d'affichage, expliqué-je.

\- Il a osé faire une chose pareille? s'étonne-t-elle.

\- Oui tout ça parce qu'Erica aimait Stiles. Jackson a besoin de sentir qu'on l'aime, il veut être acclamer et reconnu par tout le lycée. En plus, le père de Stiles ne pouvait rien faire pour aider les parents d'Erica, les parents de Jackson sont intervenus pour sauver leur fils unique. Quel sale fils de... Tout ça parce que son père est avocat, dit Isaac au bord de la crise de nerf.

\- Donc vous ne venez pas? essaie Allison.

\- Non, répliquons-nous ensemble.

\- Scott, il faut que tu viennes avec moi. Lydia m'a demandé et j'ai dit oui, tu ne vas pas me laisser aller là-bas toute seule comme la dernière fois.

Pour une fois, je suis bien heureux de ne pas avoir de copine. Je bois mon eau pendant qu'Allison supplie son petit ami de l'accompagner vendredi soir pour la soirée. De toute façon, je ne crois pas que Scott lui risque quelque chose après tout c'est un joueur de crosse et un proche de Lydia par alliance amicale.

Isaac et moi, on n'a pas cette chance.

Finalement, on débarrasse notre table et je pars immédiatement pour mon heure de colle. J'imagine que Derek sera là également. Je soupire d'avance au moins avec Harris, on n'aura pas à parler, le seul point positif.

Je m'installe à ma chaise et je sors mes devoirs de chimie sachant qu'on va travailler dessus. Derek apparaît et il s'installe à côté de moi. Pourquoi vient-il à côté de moi il y a plein de sièges autour de nous?

\- Stiles, je suis désolé que tu sois collé par ma faute, dit-il.

\- Je ne suis pas rancunier, j'ai l'habitude avec ce prof, réponds-je.

\- N'empêche, je m'en veux.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

Il commence à m'énerver à s'excuser. Il n'a pas à faire de l'être semblant.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas aller à cette fête, insiste-t-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et à ce moment Harris rentre dans la classe. Pour une fois, je remercie le professeur d'être aussi ponctuel.

\- Vous allez ranger les livres de la bibliothèque, ordonne le professeur.

Rectification, je hais ce type. J'aime bien aller là-bas mais pas pour ranger ces livres. Je soupire d'avance à l'idée de faire ça.

On arrive à l'endroit prévu et la bibliothécaire nous explique notre tâche à faire. Je prends des livres avant de les mettre dans mon chariot. Derek en fait de même avec plus ou moins de mauvaise grâce. En le voyant comme ça, je me sens mieux. Je commence à ranger les livres sur les étagères ne me souciant plus de rien.

\- Stiles, murmure la voix de Derek.

Je ne peux pas avoir un peu la paix le concernant. Je le vois dans la rangée devant la mienne la tête vers moi.

Je secoue la tête prenant un autre livre. Habituellement, c'est moi qui colle les individus en général mais je n'essaierai pas de coller un ami de Jackson.

\- Ecoute-moi, m'ordonne-t-il d'une voix assez sévère.

Je tressaille et finalement je le regarde. J'ai souvent la fâcheuse habitude d'énerver les gens qui m'entourent c'est mon plus grand défaut. Mais en entendant le ton de Derek, je n'ai plus eu envie de l'agacer, sa voix a une certaine nuance de menace cachée.

\- J'ai enfin ton attention. Je veux que tu viennes à la soirée de Lydia vendredi.

Je fronce les sourcils, il s'entête ce type. Je reprends mon activité initial qui est de ranger des livres.

\- Tu peux au moins me répondre, s'énerve-t-il.

\- La réponse est un non catégorique. Je n'irai pas à cette fête pour être le nouveau dindon de la farce. La vie de lycéen est déjà assez dur comme ça sans qu'on me force à aller à une soirée où je risque de me faire humilier par la bande de Jackson. Donc si cela ne te dérange pas, je fais mon heure de colle dont tu es responsable.

\- Même si tu restes avec moi?

Je le regarde incrédule, il a de nouveau son sourire moqueur.

\- Surtout si tu es avec moi, je te rappelle que tu traînes avec Jackson. Qu'avait-il dit à notre première rencontre? Ah oui, tu es son petit protéger, répliqué-je.

\- Donc tu ne viens pas.

\- Je ne viens pas, affirmé-je.

\- Dans ce cas, je t'invite chez moi vendredi soir.

Mais il veut quoi à la fin?

\- Je veux passer du temps avec toi et apprendre à te connaître, répond-il comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

\- Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Jackson de te faire un résumé de ma vie?

Un rire moqueur sort de ses lèvres.

\- Demander à Jackson des informations sur un garçon qu'il s'amuse à torture? Tu ne serais pas un peu idiot.

\- C'est toi qui est idiot, car c'est toi qui veut me connaître.

\- Touché. Mais tu me dois bien une dette.

\- Et en quoi je te dois quelque chose?

\- Je t'ai embrassé pour calmer ta crise de panique.

Le livre que je tiens, tombe au sol. Mince, j'ai oublié ce moment gênant de ma vie. Je rougis jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux tellement je veux oublier.

\- Donc on se dit vendredi soir chez Lydia, je te récupère après le match et je te promets que si Jackson tente de t'humilier en public. On sort immédiatement et tu viens finir la soirée chez moi.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, j'imagine.

\- Tu n'en as aucun.

 _Il est doué pour manipuler les gens._ Je dirais plutôt faire du chantage. Je soupire avant d'accepter sa proposition. Je sens que Scott et Isaac ne vont pas apprécier que j'aille à cette soirée. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. Derek retourne à sa besogne avec un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Je récupère mon livre et je reprends mon travail en espérant que ce ne soit pas un piège tendu par Jackson et que je fonce tête baissé dedans.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 3, j'espère que vous avez aimé.**

 **Laissez une petite review pour me donner vos avis sur la situation.**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **J'étais surprise d'avoir eu autant de reviews. Je vous remercie énormément. Ce chapitre est légèrement plus court que les trois premiers.**

 **J'ai travaillé dur pour celui-ci comme pour les autres j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas déçus.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

.

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

 _ **.**_

Le reste de la semaine a été très compliqué. Isaac n'a toujours pas accepté que j'aille à la soirée de Lydia. Je peux le comprendre car il tient à moi et il ne veut pas qu'il m'arrive malheur surtout dans ce genre de fête où personne ne surveille son taux d'alcoolémie. J'ai beau lui dire que je ne serai pas seul, il refuse catégoriquement que j'aille me présenter sur un plateau d'argent à Jackson et sa bande. Scott est du même avis se demandant même si je ne suis pas suicidaire. La seule qui peut être de mon côté est Allison. Cette dernière affirme que si cela se trouve cette fois-ci il n'aura pas d'humiliation publique et elle apprécie l'effort que je fais et je n'ai même pas parlé de la présence de Derek.

Sur ce sujet, je préfère rester discret. Je ne veux pas donner à Isaac une raison supplémentaire de me menotter au radiateur de ma chambre.

En parlant de Derek, depuis mon accord pour venir à cette stupide fête, il n'a plus essayé de m'aborder. Je ne sais pas si c'est une chance ou une malchance. Je ne sais jamais ce qui peut se passer dans sa tête et ce n'est pas comme si je veux le savoir.

La dernière heure de cours vient de se finir. Il me reste deux heures pour me préparer et découvrir ce que je vais porter pour la soirée de Lydia après le match vu que Derek m'emmène, je me demande quelle voiture il a.

Pour ce soir, Scott s'est porté volontaire pour me conduire au lycée, le lieux où se déroulera le match. J'ai dit à mon ami que je devais laisser ma Jeep au garage pour son contrôle technique quotidien. Je n'aime pas mentir à Scott mais je n'ai pas réellement le choix. Comment expliquer à son meilleur ami que je ne peux tout simplement pas laisser mon amour de voiture sur le parking du lycée car Derek m'emmène à la soirée? Pour éviter d'avoir des ennuis, dès que je rentre à la maison, je la dépose dans mon garage pour cacher mon véhicule.

Je commence à aller au parking et Isaac vient à côté de moi.

\- Écoute Stiles, je sais que tu es assez grand pour savoir ce que tu fais mais... dit-il.

\- Isaac, malgré ce que tu me dis, je ne reviens pas sur ma décision, le coupé-je.

\- Très bien dans ce cas, je viens avec toi.

Je le regarde surpris, lui aussi va tenter d'aller à cette fête alors qu'il connaît d'avance les conséquences d'un tel choix. Je ne sais pas si je suis heureux ou effrayé. _Tu amènes ton ami à la morgue, t'es super comme pote et tout ça pour payer une dette auprès d'un garçon qui t'aura oublié le lendemain_ , me dit ma conscience d'un ton très ironique.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire j'ai l'impression d'être tiré de tous les côtés, mon père m'a toujours dit deux règles importantes. La première est de respecter ses dettes et ses promesses, mon cas avec Derek. La deuxième est de protéger ses amis et de toujours rester avec eux, mon cas avec Isaac, Scott et Allison. Je ne peux pas avoir une troisième règle qui puisse me sortir de cette situation délicate. Le pire dans cette histoire c'est qu'il s'agit de ma faute, si je n'avais pas eu cette crise de panique idiote, Derek ne m'aurait pas sauvé et il n'y aurait pas ce stupide chantage. Normalement ce soir, au lieu d'aller à cette soirée, je devrai être avec Isaac entrain de manger du pop-corn devant Star Wars. Mais je pense que Derek n'aurait sans doute pas abandonner la partie, la preuve j'avais beau lui dire 'non' il revenait à la charge comme un harceleur. Si cela se trouve, il en est un justement. Voilà pourquoi il était présent lors de ma crise.

Tout est la faute de Derek. Maintenant, je me sens mieux. _Oui mais tu as toujours le problème Isaac sur le dos._ Je soupire mentalement.

\- Isaac, je sais que tu veux me protéger mais il y aura Scott et Allison à cette soirée, tenté-je.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère. Je n'ai rien contre Scott, il est sympa comme mec mais il t'a quand même laisser sans nouvelle tout l'été. Je n'ai pas confiance en lui lorsqu'il est avec Allison, que j'aime bien également. Tout ça pour dire, que même s'ils sont là, il suffit d'un instant d'inattention et une soirée peut virer au cauchemar. Tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai vu lorsque Jackson était mon ami et je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive la même chose. Tu as été véritablement le seul à ne pas m'avoir jugé sur la mort de mon père et sur mon passé plutôt sombre.

\- C'est normal de s'aider.

\- Oui mais peu de personnes l'aurait fait de manière aussi naturel. La seule personne au pensionnat avec qui je peux parler c'est Derek.

A l'évocation de ce nom, je me fige. Isaac parle avec monsieur muscle... Euh... monsieur chantage. _Le lapsus révélateur_ , se moque ma conscience.

\- Ne me fais pas une crise de panique, m'ordonne presque Isaac.

\- Je suis calme, je me demande si cela te prend souvent d'aller parler à un ami de Jackson, répliqué-je.

\- Tu plaisantes, je suis allé le voir car mon ami Stiles ne m'a pas dit pourquoi il allait à la fête de Lydia alors qu'il a une énorme cible dans le dos. Et qu'est-ce que je découvre que tu vas avec Derek à cette soirée.

Le ton d'Isaac est limpide, il est énervé, chose que je voulais éviter. Seulement autant jouer carte sur table, il mérite la vérité.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, j'aurais du tant parler, je le sais mais voilà comment te dire que je vais à la soirée avec Derek qui est un ami de Jackson.

\- Le problème n'est pas là Stiles. La vraie question c'est: Es-tu suicidaire? Jackson ne lâche pas Derek d'une semelle et tu crois pouvoir te fondre dans la masse à son bras. Jackson verra une occasion en or pour calmer ta grande bouche. C'est pour cela que je suis allé parler à Derek pour qu'il annule ce rendez-vous suicidaire. Tu sais ce qu'il me répond que tu es en sécurité avec lui.

Il est dingue ce type. Comment je peux être en sécurité avec lui?

\- Je lui ai donc demandé dans quel cas tu étais en sécurité, il me répond que personne ne touchera à un de tes cheveux tant qu'il sera là, continue Isaac.

Je viens de tomber dans la quatrième dimension. Derek a tenté de calmer les peurs d'Isaac et encore il n'est pas Scott. Ce dernier doit être plus protecteur que mon ami.

\- Et qu'as-tu répliqué? demandé-je.

\- Que s'il m'a menti, je m'occupe personnellement de son cas.

Je le regarde ébahi alors qu'il me sourit comme un enfant innocent. Mon ami est un démon à tête d'ange, c'est flippant dans un sens mais je me sens tout de même en sécurité.

On sort de l'établissement où il n'y a presque plus de voiture sur le parking. Je rejoins ma Jeep et Isaac me salue allant vers un véhicule garer un peu plus loin. Je monte dans mon moyen de transport et je pars du lycée pour rejoindre ma maison.

En arrivant à destination, je ne suis pas surpris de remarquer l'absence de la voiture de patrouille de mon père. Je sors de la Jeep pour ouvrir la porte du garage. Je la rentre et je referme la porte du garage derrière moi.

Je pénètre dans ma maison par l'entrée principale et je monte directement dans ma chambre. Je fouille dans mon placard. Je soupire en voyant que ma penderie contient beaucoup de tee-shirt imprimé à l'effigie de mes héros de comics préférés. Je ne vais pas porter de tel vêtement pour la fête de Jackson. Je cherche encore dans l'espoir de trouver une chemise adaptée à la situation. Lorsque je trouve enfin mon bonheur pour éviter que Derek ait honte de me sortir, je déprime remarquant que c'est beau d'avoir la chemise mais il faut aussi avoir le pantalon adéquat, une paire de chaussures et peut-être même le boxer.

Je regarde mon radio-réveil et mon humeur ne change pas. Je dois encore me laver, me mettre en tenue de crosse et trouver un sac pour mettre mes vêtements. Je me cogne la tête contre la porte de ma penderie, me disant que ce soir, je vais mourir. Pourquoi mon père n'est pas là quand j'ai besoin de conseil? _Reprends-toi Stiles, il te reste encore du temps avant le match. Tu vas trouver la tenue pour plaire à Derek et aller à cette stupide soirée!_

Ma conscience a raison sur presque tous les points sauf que je ne veux pas plaire à Derek mais plutôt à la douce Lydia. _Même si elle se fera peloter sans pudeur par Jackson_. Je me cogne à nouveau la tête, me disant que je suis vraiment un cas désespéré. Je suis amoureux d'une fille qui ne me remarquera jamais.

Je dois me reprendre. Je prends ma chemise à carreaux et je pars maintenant à la recherche du reste de mes vêtements. Dès que tout me semble satisfaisant, je pars dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche en enfiler mon maillot de crosse avec le numéro 24, j'aime porter ce numéro. Je mets mes vêtements pour la soirée dans un sac de sport propre et je sors pile au moment où Scott arrive devant ma maison. Je monte à l'avant, remerciant je ne sais qui pour qu'Allison arrive au match avec son père. Je ne me sens pas de tenir la chandelle tout le long du trajet.

\- Ta mère a accepté que tu prennes la voiture? demandé-je.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix vu qu'un certain Stiles doit mettre la sienne au garage pour une bonne révision.

Je ris nerveusement.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle était de nuit ce soir. Donc interdiction d'aller aux urgences de toute la soirée sinon je n'aurai plus la voiture. Mais dis-moi, tu es sur que tu veux aller à la fête de Lydia?

\- Oui pourquoi?

\- Disons, que les soirées comme ça ce n'est pas ton genre, tu as toujours préféré les éviter et mardi tu annonces que tu vas là-bas. Je trouve juste ça étrange. Laisse-moi deviner, tu as rencontré une fille et tu veux la charmer durant cette soirée, n'est-ce pas?

Je pique un fard, une chance qu'il fait nuit et que les lampadaires cachent mes rougeurs. Scott a une imagination débordante.

\- Au moins, je pense que tu as finalement tourné la page sur Lydia Martin. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu avais une telle obsession pour elle. Soyons honnête Stiles, tu n'as jamais été amoureux d'elle, quand tu parlais d'elle on avait plutôt l'impression que tu voyais une divinité, m'explique Scott.

Je regarde l'extérieur tentant de cacher mon énervement à Scott. Ce dernier a vraiment une sacré imagination. Moi, pas amoureux de Lydia Martin, et puis quoi encore, il insinue que mon amour pour elle n'est qu'une simple attirance physique. Je connais Lydia, elle est belle, drôle et intelligente, même si souvent, aux yeux de son petit ami, elle fait l'idiote mais ce n'est pas le cas. Jackson ne comprend pas la chance qu'il a de sortir avec une fille pareille.

\- Donc tu me la présenteras? demande mon meilleur ami me coupant dans mes pensées.

\- Qui?

\- La fille qui a supprimé Lydia de ta tête de génie.

\- Il n'y a pas de filles qui a supprimé Lydia de ma tête de génie, rétorqué-je.

\- Oh. Je ne savais pas que tu étais de ce bord Stiles, tu aurais du me dire que tu étais gay.

\- Je ne suis pas gay, répliqué-je.

\- Tu sais que Danny l'est.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas le problème Scott. Je ne suis pas gay, dis-je en articulant chaque mot de ma phrase.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es toujours accro à Lydia? Stiles, tu dois l'oublier, je dis ça pour ton bien vieux. Cette fille ne sait même pas que tu existes. Et si Jackson se rend compte que tu mates d'un peu trop près sa copine cela va mal finir pour toi.

\- Merci de ton soutien, ironisé-je.

C'est mon seul moyen de défense actuellement, l'ironie. Il n'a pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie déjà grande ouverte. Je bénie le seigneur d'être enfin arrivé au lycée. Isaac nous attend sur le parking. Je sors rapidement de la voiture et je vais au côté de mon ami qui comprend sans un mot qu'il faut presser le pas.

Scott est injuste dans un sens, il a une copine formidable. Il est tombé amoureux d'elle et c'est bon par une chance insolente, mon ami a pu l'avoir. Alors que moi, je rêve de pouvoir lui parler à Lydia sans qu'elle soit au côté de l'homme de sa vie. Je suis effectivement idiot de m'accrocher à un amour qui date de l'école primaire mais je n'y peux rien. Je dois ressembler à ces filles idiotes présentes dans les films à l'eau de rose où elles rêvent du beau jeune homme mais qu'elles se réveillent en remarquant que ce n'est pas le bon. Je devrais peut-être moi aussi me réveiller et arrêter cet amour à sens unique dans lequel je vis depuis des années.

\- Hey! Ho! La terre appelle Stiles Stilinski! crie Isaac.

\- Quoi! exclamé-je.

\- Il s'est passé quoi avec Scott pour que tu veuilles filer rapidement, encore une dispute?

\- Il ose me balancer à la figure que Lydia n'est qu'une attirance physique. Quel ami dit à son autre ami "tiens Stiles, tu sais Lydia, oui celle dont tu es amoureux depuis la primaire. Eh bien, en vérité, tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle, tu as tout inventé". Tu le crois ça. Je suis amoureux de Lydia Martin, même si elle ne sait pas que j'existe et que son copain me fera payer la moindre pensée que j'ai pour elle. Ce n'est pas une histoire d'attirance physique.

\- Je vois où est le problème maintenant. Écoute Stiles, dans un sens, Scott a raison...

Je vais pour le couper mais il pose son doigt sur mes lèvres m'intimant de ne pas le couper.

\- Scott a raison mais il a tort également, reprend-il.

Comment peut-on avoir raison et tort à la fois?

\- Il a raison quand il dit que tu n'es pas amoureuse d'elle mais il a tort en affirmant que ce n'est qu'une histoire d'attirance. Je pense que tu étais amoureux d'elle mais que ton amour pour Lydia à changer et tu te convaincs le contraire, me dit Isaac.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Stiles, tu sais de quoi tu m'as parlé cet été? Tu m'as parlé de Scott en premier, ensuite de sa copine et pour finir tu m'as parlé d'elle.

\- C'est normal que j'ai parlé d'elle...

\- Non, si tu ne me dis que tu étais amoureux d'elle, je t'empêche d'aller à la soirée.

Je me tais.

\- Bien, j'ai tout de même une bonne analyse des gens, même si j'ai du mal avec Derek, il est assez difficile à cerner, m'avoue Isaac.

Je sais comment est Derek, c'est un homme musclé, assez beau si on est une fille aux hormones totalement dérangée. A première vue, il est arrogant et manipulateur.

\- Mais toi, je t'ai facilement cerné Stiles. Tu te dis encore amoureux de Lydia et je peux le comprendre, elle est belle, drôle et intelligente. Mais tu ne l'es pas pour la simple et bonne raison, tu n'as pas le comportement d'un garçon amoureux. Si tu l'avais, Jackson t'aurait fait la peau il y a un bout de temps. Je t'explique, regarde Scott... Euh non c'est un mauvais exemple. Un couple ordinaire, comme Lydia et Jackson, désolé de la comparaison douloureuse mais il faut que ça sorte. Un couple ordinaire comme Lydia et Jackson, ils expriment leurs sentiments à travers leurs gestes, leurs baisers et plus important à travers leurs yeux. Ton père te l'a dit, n'est-ce pas?

\- Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme, soufflé-je.

Isaac me sourit.

\- Et les tiens n'expriment pas le même amour que Jackson porte à Lydia. Et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai su que tu n'étais plus amoureux d'elle.

Je regarde le sol et Isaac pose sa main sur mon épaule. Il me sourit et à ce moment j'ai vu ce gars en face de moi comme un frère, j'ai eu l'impression de voir Scott en blond et aux yeux bleus innocents. Je lui rends son geste et on part pour les vestiaires. On enfile nos protections pour le match et comme toujours le coach Finstock sort de bureau avec un mégaphone dans la main prêt à nous réciter le célèbre discours de l'indépendance. Comme toujours ses paroles ont touché l'équipe qui s'apprête à livrer bataille pour réussir son premier match.

Sur le terrain, les gradins sont complets. Les lumières éclairent parfaitement la pelouse et je m'installe à mon banc accompagné de Matt qui commence à prendre des photos des deux équipes concurrentes pour le journal du lycée qui paraîtra lundi matin. Je vois Scott et Isaac se mettre en place pour commencer le match. Je regarde l'équipe adversaire, ce sont des garçons baraqués dont il ne faudra pas sous-estimé la force.

\- Ils vont avoir de sérieux ennuies, dit Matt.

\- Il faut leur faire confiance, répliqué-je.

Le journaliste me regarde avant de hocher la tête et on commence à soutenir les troupes.

Le match est serré, les adversaires sont biens des brutes qui ne respectent pas véritablement les règles. Sur le coup, je suis bien content de n'être qu'un joueur ayant un abonnement sur le banc. Comme toujours, lorsque le coach stresse ou panique, il crie sur son souffre-douleur favori, Greenberg. Il ne reste que quelques minutes avant la fin du match et c'est une belle égalité. Le public reste captif comme toujours à l'attente de ce qui semblerait être la dernière action. Nos joueurs possèdent la balle.

Actuellement, c'est Scott qui la possède dans son filet mais deux gorilles adversaires tentent de l'empêcher d'avancer un peu plus vers les cages. Finalement, il fait la passe à un joueur sur la droite. Ce dernier est habile évitant facilement les hommes baraqués qui lui bloquent le passage. Il est devant les cages et il tire marquant un but à la dernière seconde, le but de la victoire.

Le public saute de leur siège et j'en fais de même, notre première victoire de la saison. Le sauveur de l'équipe retire son casque et je vois Derek Hale. J'écarquille les yeux alors que l'équipe et le public lui fait une ovation au nouveau héro de ce début d'année. Je souris alors que je rejoins le vestiaire avant l'arrivé de l'équipe. Je me prépare pour ma soirée pensant à mettre une touche de parfum et je coiffe comme je peux mes cheveux.

Au moment où je m'apprête à sortir des vestiaires les cris de mon équipe retentissent à travers la porte. Je décide rapidement de me cacher comme un voleur derrière celle-ci. Les joueurs rentrent chantant des chansons pour exprimer leur joie. J'attends qu'il soit tous à l'intérieur pour sortir des vestiaires et je pars au tableau d'affichage pour regarder les annonces présentes.

\- C'est comme ça que tu félicites la victoire, dit une voix derrière moi me faisant sursauter.

Je me retourne pour voir Derek Hale.

\- J'ai du être resté plus longtemps que je le croyais sur ce tableau, souris-je.

\- Non pas vraiment. Tu es déjà prêt pour aller à la fête à ce que je vois.

Je rougis en regardant ma tenue.

\- Tu as déjà pris ta douche? demandé-je surpris de le voir ici.

\- Pas encore, je ne voulais pas te rater. Je te conseille de m'attendre sur le parking si quelqu'un te voit dans cette tenue cela risque de jacasser et Isaac a été très explicite sur une règle. Il ne doit rien t'arriver.

Je crois que j'ai battu mon record de rougeur pour la soirée. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi gêné de toute ma vie.

\- Attends-moi vers la voiture de Scott, je reviens rapidement.

J'écarquille les yeux alors que Derek repart pour le vestiaire pour prendre une douche et se faire féliciter pour son tir. Comment sait-il que je suis venu avec Scott et comment peut-il savoir de quelle voiture il s'agit? Je sors du parking et je rejoins la voiture de mon meilleur ami. Je me cale contre la portière avant et je vois des élèves qui commencent à sortir. Je remarque par leur tenue qu'ils vont presque tous à la soirée de Lydia. Je décide de rester discret pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ces personnes, même si c'est compliqué quand on s'appelle Stiles Stilinski et que notre maladresse est légendaire.

J'attends encore un peu et je vois Jackson sortir du bâtiment en compagnie de Derek. Je rougis en voyant la tenue de mon futur cavalier, je me sens presque honteux de mes vêtements pourtant j'ai mis du temps à les trouver. Sa chemise noire épouse ses muscles saillants. Elle est simple mais bien taillée. Son jean est également classe et je peux voir de ma cachette les cuisses d'athlètes à travers son pantalon. Je parie mon argent de poche qu'il doit courir tous les matins pour avoir des jambes pareilles. _Je croquerai bien une de ses cuisses fermes_ , dit ma conscience me faisant rougir de honte. Mon petit Jiminy Criquet a viré pervers en voyant le corps de Derek finement sculpté dans ses habits.

Finalement, Jackson récupère Lydia, laissant le bel apollon seul devant le lycée. Seulement, Derek ne reste pas longtemps sans rien faire car il arrive dans ma direction. Je me cache, honteux de toutes les pensées que j'ai pu avoir sur lui. Je suis un mec qui a fantasmé sur un autre mec. C'est impossible, c'est forcément un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller.

\- On peut partir, me réveille la voix de Derek.

Comme toujours, son sourire moqueur est présent sur ses lèvres. Je le suis jusqu'au fond du parking et je vois une merveille. Il n'y a pas à dire c'est une beauté. Une magnifique Camaro noir se trouve devant mes yeux. Je regarde le héro de la soirée et il appuie sur l'ouverture centralisée éclairant brièvement la voiture devant moi. C'est la voiture de Derek, j'ai le souffle qui commence à se hacher, tellement je ressens beaucoup d'émotion. Je n'aurai jamais cru dans ma vie que je pourrai monter dans une voiture pareille.

\- Tu ne fais pas de crise de panique j'espère, sinon tu vas me devoir plus qu'une soirée, sourit moqueusement Derek.

\- Tu as vu la voiture que tu conduis?

\- Oui et?

\- Attends, c'est une Camaro. Tu veux m'emmener à une fête dans une Camaro.

\- C'est le plan à moins que tu veux y aller à pied.

\- Tu déconnes. En route!

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre. Ne me tuez pas!**

 **Il est coupé en deux parties sinon il aura été trop gros. Le prochain chapitre sans faute il y aura la fameuse soirée de Lydia. Je vous le promets.**

 **Laissez des reviews.**

 **A la prochaine!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **J'ai décidé que je posterai normalement le lundi et le jeudi.**

 **Sinon, c'est le chapitre que vous attendiez tous. Que va-t-il se passer durant la soirée de Lydia? Vous aviez tous des idées, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas.**

 **Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

 _ **.**_

Je me sens nerveux et très anxieux. C'est la première fois que je monte dans une telle voiture. Je suis au courant que Derek est un garçon riche, ce n'est pas un mystère en soi, il possède un immense manoir. Mais de savoir qu'il a en sa possession une merveille en matière de quatre roues c'est autre chose, ça doit être super de la conduire sur l'autoroute, les kilomètres seront sans doute avalés en moins de deux. Je bouge sur mon siège sentant l'excitation du moment me prendre.

\- Tu as besoin d'aller au toilette? me demande mon chauffeur.

Je rougis furieusement me rendant compte que je bouge effectivement comme une personne ayant besoin d'aller au petit coin de toute urgence.

\- Non, c'est juste que je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je suis dans une Camaro, réponds-je honnêtement.

Cela ne sert à rien de lui mentir, je suis ravi d'être dans cette voiture même si elle doit me conduire en enfer. Au moins, il aura eu un point positif dans cette soirée, je suis monté dans une Camaro. Peut-être qu'Isaac est également venu dans cette voiture.

\- Isaac est déjà monté dedans? demandé-je.

Le sourire moqueur est de retour sur ses lèvres.

\- On vit au même endroit, il m'arrive effectivement de l'emmener et de le ramener, répond-il.

Je mords la lèvre sous la honte, j'ai oublié un détail important. Isaac n'a pas de voiture, son défunt père lui a interdit de passer son permis de conduire.

\- C'est une manie de mordre tout ce qui te vient à la bouche?

Je reporte mon attention sur Derek qui a les yeux fixés sur la route avant de me regarder brièvement.

\- Je le fais surtout quand je suis nerveux.

\- Tu es nerveux?

\- Assez.

Il a de quoi l'être un peu je viens d'oublier qu'Isaac n'a pas de voiture et que je vais en direction de la soirée de Lydia où il aura principalement les amis de Jackson. On me prendra pour un dingue si je ne le suis pas un minimum.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on passera presque inaperçu.

\- J'aime bien le mot presque, monsieur le héro de la soirée.

\- Monsieur le héro de la soirée? s'étonne-t-il.

\- Tu as marqué le but de la victoire, il est logique que ce soir ce soit toi le héro. Tu as volé la vedette de dernière minute à Jackson, habituellement, c'est lui qu'on félicite pour ses exploits tout au long du match.

\- Et j'ai droit à des félicitations de ta part?

\- Je ne félicite que mes amis qui ont bien joué.

\- Tu es têtu.

\- Pas autant que toi, non, en vérité, tu es manipulateur dans un sens.

\- Manipulateur?

\- Tu utilises un événement à ton avantage. Je ne sais pas comment tu as su que j'ai fait une crise de panique à ce moment précis mais utiliser une faiblesse physique et mentale c'est vraiment bas. Le pire c'est qu'après tu ne m'adresses plus la parole durant toute une semaine. Alors que ça ne te dérange pas de venir à côté de moi en chimie, d'être mon partenaire de binôme en littérature, de me harceler à mon casier et même durant les heures de colle de Harris.

\- Sache Stiles que je suis quelqu'un qui exploite effectivement toutes les failles d'une personne pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Si je ne t'ai pas parlé cette semaine, c'est tout simplement parce que Jackson me suit à la trace et je ne crois pas qu'il apprécie que je discute avec toi sur autre chose que ce devoir de littérature.

Je dois reconnaître qu'il n'a pas tort sur un point. Jackson est rancunier, il n'a jamais pardonné à Isaac d'être parti de sa bande pour être dans mon groupe. Je n'ai tout simplement pas vu la chose sous cet angle mais maintenant c'est compréhensif. Je reporte mon regard sur la ville de Beacon Hills éclairée par des lampadaires.

Au bout d'un moment, je commence à entendre le son de la musique et on est à quelque pâté de maison de celle de Lydia. J'imagine qu'elle a encore fait les choses en grand. Comme toujours, Lydia aime être vénérée comme Jackson, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont le couple le plus branché du lycée. Ils ont même été élus roi et reine du bal d'hiver. Dans un sens, leur côte de popularité a augmenté, grâce à cet événement. Le nombre de personne qui lèche les pieds de Jackson est là pour témoigner.

Derek se gare dans une rue assez éloignée de la maison de Lydia, sans doute pour éviter que sa voiture ne soit prise pour cible par les ivrognes de la fête. Je sors du véhicule et je vois mon cavalier sur le trottoir à m'attendre. Je ferme ma portière et je rejoins Derek pour aller en enfer. J'aurais aimé préparer mon testament avant d'entrer dans cette maison. Comment les individus vont réagir me voyant rentrer dans le salon en compagnie de Derek. Je rougis me disant que finalement je suis peut-être également un lécheur de chaussures ou pire encore que Derek m'a invité seulement pour me dire qu'il a pitié de moi.

\- Arrête de paniquer ou tu vas encore nous faire une crise.

\- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, tu pars en territoire conquis. Je n'ai pas ma place dans ce genre de soirée, je ne suis pas ami avec Jackson, bien au contraire, et de prime, je ne lui lèche pas les chaussures, répliqué-je.

\- Donc tu penses que je lui lèche ses chaussures, se moque Derek.

\- Tu sais très bien que pour toi c'est la première explication.

\- Alors si pour moi c'est la première explication, comme tu dis, pourquoi toi, tu ne peux pas venir en territoire conquis?

\- Parce que Jackson aime bien m'humilier chaque personne présente dans le lycée et je fais partie de cette catégorie.

\- Et Isaac ne peut rien faire?

\- Il n'est plus ami avec Jackson depuis l'histoire de Matt Daehler.

\- Qui c'est?

\- Le garçon a côté de moi sur le banc de touche. Il est photographe et lors d'une soirée organisée par Lydia, un ami de Jackson l'a jeté dans la piscine. Matt ne savait pas nager, tout le monde s'amusait de sa détresse, le seul à l'avoir sauvé c'est Isaac. Il s'est énervé contre Jackson qui avait tenté de calmer les choses en affirmant que ce n'est qu'un jeu. C'est la première fois que j'ai vu Isaac en colère.

\- Tu étais là-bas à cette soirée?

\- Oui mais je n'étais pas prêt de la piscine quand le drame s'est produit. J'aidais Scott avec Allison, il croyait que sa petite amie le trompait. Je n'ai compris la situation que grâce au bouche à oreille.

\- Et tu n'avais pas peur que Jackson te tombe dessus?

\- Je restais juste le temps de trouver Allison et de calmer les terreurs nocturnes de Scott. Il pense toujours que sa copine est trop bien pour lui et qu'il ne la mérite pas. C'est bon on n'est plus au moyen-âge où il faut se battre pour conquérir les beaux yeux de sa belle.

Un petit rire moqueur sort des lèvres de Derek et finalement on arrive devant la maison de Lydia où le son de la musique est véritablement bruyant. Elle a vu les choses en grand et je n'ai même pas passé le portillon devant son immense pelouse verte éclairé par des lampions de plusieurs couleurs. Des guirlandes électriques surplombent la façade avant. Sur les marches menant à la porte d'entrée, des couples s'embrassent sans aucune retenu tenant un verre en plastique rouge contenant sans doute de l'alcool.

Derek m'incite à dépasser le seuil séparant l'immense domaine bruyant de Lydia et la rue calme et paisible derrière moi. Je le suis tentant de me faire aussi petit qu'une souris, je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise. J'ai l'impression de sentir des regards calculateurs et surtout moqueur des lycéens autour de moi. Je ne suis même encore pas rentré dans la maison.

\- Tout va bien, souffle Derek.

Je le regarde voulant croire en ces paroles, me dire que 'oui tout va bien'. _Mais tu vas à la fête de Lydia où tous les amis de Jackson sont là prêt à t'humilier en public,_ me souffle ma conscience qui est loin d'être heureuse. Je suis bien de son avis.

Soudain, je sens la main de Derek se poser sur mon épaule. Mon cœur rate un battement et je me sens rougir. C'est étrange habituellement ce geste anodin et amical ne sème pas un tel trouble en moi. On avance dans l'allée avec le soutien de Derek grâce à sa main sur mon épaule. Je remarque que finalement les couples sur le perron ne nous regardent pas. Je me sens un peu plus rassuré. On les évite avec beaucoup de difficulté surtout que je vois bien les mains baladeuses et je n'ai pas envie de marcher sur leurs paluches pour me faire remarquer.

Derek ouvre la porte d'entrée comme un parfait gentleman et il me pousse presque à l'intérieur de peur que je m'enfuis. Le son est largement plus bruyant qu'à l'extérieur. Les lycéens se trémoussent sur une piste de danse improvisée, les spots illuminent la pièce. Une table immense est dressée avec goût où se réunit les amuses bouches tandis que les alcools sont sur une autre table loin de la nourriture. L'organisation est plutôt réussie mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être comme un chat sauvage en cage. Mon cœur bat trop rapidement ou c'est une impression que me donne les basses qui crachent sa musique. Je me demande comment les lycéens peuvent parler entre eux avec cette musique en premier plan.

\- Je vais te chercher à boire, me hurle Derek.

Ma bouée de sauvetage part et je me sens observer de tous les côtés. Je stresse à l'idée d'être remarqué par Lydia ou pire par Jackson.

\- Stiles! s'exclame la voix rassurante d'Isaac.

Je le vois à la table des buffets et je m'empresse de courir vers ses bras rassurant.

\- Viens là, je sais que tu es en état de stresse, me dit mon ami.

\- Je suis en mode panique, répliqué-je. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais là.

\- Stiles, détends-toi. Où est Derek? demande-t-il.

\- Partit chercher à boire.

\- Bien tu vas boire pour te détendre

\- Tu veux que je boive?

\- Si Derek garde ses mains au dessus de l'hémisphère nord.

\- C'est un mec.

\- J'ai peut-être du boire un verre de trop.

Je ris à sa phrase, grâce à Isaac, je me sens mieux même s'il a un peu trop forcé sur l'alcool. Je dois dire que pour une fois qu'il peut s'amuser sans retenu, il doit en profiter. Je sens quelqu'un me taper un doigt dans le dos, je me retourne pour découvrir Derek avec deux verres en plastique rouge. Il m'en tend un que je prends après tout ce soir je peux essayer de profiter de cette soirée en charmante compagnie. Je prends une gorgée et je remarque que l'alcool est très forte dans ce punch. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je bois une boisson alcoolisée mais je n'apprécie pas trop ce verre. Je le pose sur la table et une personne le prend pour le boire à ma place.

La piste se remplit et Derek m'entraîne à travers les danseurs pour atteindre un endroit tranquille de la piste. Je me sens de nouveau mal à l'aise face à une activité dégénérative, la danse. Je suis sans doute le pire danseur qui existe sur cette Terre. La sensation de malaise est revenue et je recommence à stresser. Derek semble remarquer mon état de panique et il me sourit doucement, ce n'est plus un sourire moqueur sur son visage.

\- Laisse-toi aller, tout ira bien, me dit-il au creux de mon oreille pour être sur que je l'entende.

La musique change pour passer un son plus doux. Des couples se forment autour de nous et Derek pose ses mains sur mes hanches. Je rougis et je décide de poser les miennes sur ses larges épaules carrées et musclées. _On dirait un couple_ , chantonne ma conscience. Mes joues doivent atteindre un certain degré de rougeur. Je baisse ma tête pour tenter de cacher mon embarras mais Derek soulève mon mentor. Mes yeux s'accrochent au sien et je me sens transporter dans un autre monde. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu magnifique et ces petites teintes vertes les rendent encore plus envoûtant.

\- Je suis ravi que tu sois ici, avec moi ce soir pour fêter notre première victoire, dit-il d'un ton doux.

Je commence à mordre ma lèvre sous la nervosité du moment. Derek me déstabilise grandement surtout en ce moment avec ses mains sur mes hanches.

La musique se termine pour laisser place à un son plus entraînant. Derek déloge ses mains et je fais de même. Seulement, mon compagnon de soirée ne semble pas décider à quitter la piste de danse. Il prend une de mes mains et me force presque à bouger en rythme avec ses pas. Un rire sort de ses lèvres en me voyant me crisper. Je ne suis vraiment pas dans mon élément avec ses foules qui se trémoussent autour de moi.

\- Je t'aide, me dit une voix derrière et je vois Isaac.

Mon ami se met à danser de manière désordonnée. Il n'a vraiment pas conscience qu'il bouge n'importe comment. Je garde cette image en tête pour me moquer de lui dans un futur proche. Au loin, Scott et Allison sont sur la piste et ils semblent s'amuser sans se soucier du regard extérieur, c'est leur bulle.

Derek me sourit et finalement je me mets à danser tentant de suivre le rythme de la musique et de la vague autour de moi. Mon compagnon de soirée semble heureux que je participe à l'ambiance générale de la soirée. Je m'amuse et Isaac me vole de temps en temps à Derek pour qu'on danse ensemble. Mon ami a totalement oublié où on est et surtout mon cavalier de la soirée.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes sur la scène, je commence à avoir chaud. Je décide de sortir à l'extérieur pour prendre l'air. Isaac me suit avec un peu de difficulté et je ris en le voyant se prendre légèrement la porte vitrée.

\- C'est pas drôle Stilou, cette vitre m'a fait mal, râle Isaac. Quelle idée de mettre des portes avec des vitres transparentes.

Soudain, j'entends des bruits de saut dans l'eau. Je trésaille prenant la main d'Isaac pour le ramener à l'intérieur rapidement. Il manque de peu de se reprendre la porte vitrée. Si ces bruits sont bien ce que je pense, on ferait mieux de s'éloigner de cette zone, qui est la terrasse.

Je rentre de nouveau dans la vague dansante dans le but de nous cacher. Mes craintes reviennent à la surface et j'ai peur que Jackson remarque notre présence. Le pire c'est qu'Isaac ne peut pas m'aider. Je décide d'aller vers Derek seulement, le trouver c'est compliqué. La foule est trop dense et je ne veux surtout pas perdre mon ami qui risque de se faire attraper. Pourquoi Isaac a bu de l'alcool? _Il a peut-être confondu un soda classique avec une boisson alcoolisée_ , me chuchote ma conscience. Je commence à paniquer me disant que malgré les lycéens autour de nous deux, Jackson ou ses amis peuvent nous trouver et dans ce cas on passera un sale quart d'heure.

Puis, je vois deux bouées de sauvetage, Scott et Allison. Je vais vers eux.

\- Scott, dis-je assez fort pour couvrir le son de la chaîne hi-fi.

\- Tiens Stiles! Isaac! s'exclame mon meilleur ami. Je vois qu'il s'est bien lâché.

Je regarde Isaac qui danse malgré la menace qui vole au dessus de nous. Pour une fois, j'aimerai être dans l'état de mon ami, il semble totalement déconnecter de la réalité.

\- Que se passe-t-il? Tu sembles paniqué, remarque Allison.

\- Ils ont commencé à jeter des personnes dans la piscine, réponds-je.

\- Oh non! réplique Scott comprenant ce que cela signifie. Qui t'a emmené Stiles.

\- C'est Derek qui a emmené Stilou, intervient Isaac totalement dans les choux.

\- Derek Hale t'a amené! hurle presque mon meilleur ami. Mais tu es tombé sur la tête ma parole.

\- Scott que se passe-t-il? s'inquiète sa copine.

\- Jackson a commencé à jeter des personnes dans la piscine ce n'est jamais bon signe. S'il voit Stiles et Isaac ici, on peut être sur qu'ils auront droit à un traitement spécial.

\- Surtout qu'Isaac est totalement ébréché. Pourquoi a-t-il bu?

\- C'est de ma faute, répond Allison. Je lui ai donné un verre pour qu'il se détende, je pensais que c'était du soda. Lydia m'a dit qu'elle en avait mis pour les personnes qui ne boivent pas.

\- A l'occurrence quelqu'un a trafiqué les sodas, il est bien détendu, répliqué-je.

On regarde Isaac qui se trémousse sur la piste et je reporte mon regard sur mes amis. Comment on va faire avec lui dans cette état? Je sais que ma pensée est méchante mais une chance que son père soit mort. Je n'ose imaginer la tête du père Lahey s'il voyait son fils dans un tel état.

\- Derek! hurle Isaac à travers la foule.

Je tourne la tête vers la direction où mon ami regarde. Mon compagnon de soirée est un peu plus loin dans la foule de danseurs. Je dois aller le voir au moins il peut ramener Isaac chez lui, ils habitent sous le même toit. Je m'excuse auprès de Scott et Allison pour retrouver Derek qui bouge sur la piste de danse.

Je vais vers lui et je me stoppe en apercevant Jackson à deux couples de ma destination. Il est en compagnie de Lydia. Mon cœur est retourné à leur vue. Ils se tripotent sans aucune retenu. J'aimerai leur hurler qu'il y a des chambres seulement je suis en mode discrétion.

\- Hey Jackson pourri! Il y a des chambres alors allez vous tripoter ailleurs! hurle Isaac.

Je sursaute me disant que je suis fichu et Isaac de même. Je tire mon ami vers le sol pour qu'on marche à quatre pattes dans l'optique d'être caché par la foule.

La musique s'arrête et je commence à marcher tenant la main d'Isaac essayant d'être discret.

\- Qui a dit ça? s'exclame la voix forte de Jackson.

Je suis soulagé dans un sens que les danseurs soient assez bourrés pour chercher à savoir d'où vient le cri. Je décide de partir vers la table des buffets pour se cacher sous la nappe. Malgré le chemin semé d'embûche, on arrive à destination et je nous cache sous la table protégée par la nappe.

\- Je ne me répéterai pas! Celui qui a osé me traiter de 'pourri'! crie Jackson hors de lui.

Isaac rit et je pose immédiatement ma main sur sa bouche, c'est la dernière fois que je laisse Isaac boire un verre, même si c'est pour me moquer de Jackson.

Soudain, je panique en voyant la nappe bouger. Je calme au mieux ma respiration me disant qu'il doit s'agir d'une personne qui doit se servir. Seulement, la personne soulève la nappe et je sens mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

\- Tout va bien là-dessous, dit une voix que je reconnais, Derek.

Comment a-t-il su où on est? _Il vous a sans doute vu fuir à quatre pattes la queue entre les jambes_ , se moque ma conscience. Derek vient également à notre cachette.

\- Le mieux est d'attendre que Jackson se calme.

\- Il faut qu'on s'en aille, répliqué-je.

\- Vu l'état d'Isaac, je crois que c'est une excellente idée. C'est dommage, je n'ai pas pu profiter d'une bonne soirée avec toi.

J'écarquille les yeux. Ai-je bien entendu? _Au dernière nouvelle, tu n'es pas sourd._

\- Ce n'est que partie remise comme on dit.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour revenir à ce genre de soirée, répliqué-je.

\- Tu t'es bien amusé pourtant.

Je le regard avec comme toujours son sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Jusqu'à ce qu'Isaac nous fasse remarquer et que Jackson commence à jeter des personnes dans la piscine.

\- Dans ce cas, on attend que la voie soit libre avant de quitter notre cachette.

\- Jackson est pourri. Cette nuit, il va faire picoti-picota avec la laideron du nom de Lydia. Sa queue est une vieille anguille séchée, qui veut la sucer? chantonne Isaac à mes côtés.

\- On ferait mieux de partir avant qu'il ne se mette à hurler sa chanson, chuchoté-je embarrassé.

\- On va se faire repérer. J'ai une idée. Reste ici, réplique Derek sortant de notre cachette.

Je panique alors qu'Isaac continue à chanter sa chanson obscène. Finalement, j'entends la musique reprendre de plus belle signe que Derek a accompli sa mission. Ce dernier revient vers nous me faisant signe de sortir. Je prends la main d'Isaac et on court vers l'entrée de la maison de Lydia. On sort de la maison et comme à l'allée, on évite de marcher sur les mains.

\- Bon sang, comment tu as fait? demandé-je.

\- Je te le dirai quand on sera dans loin de la maison de Lydia.

Je hoche la tête et on se dépêche d'aller dans le véhicule de Derek. Je maudis ce dernier de s'être garé aussi loin. Je fais monter Isaac en premier et je monte à sa suite à l'arrière pendant que Derek prend le volant.

\- Où on va? dis-je en voyant qu'on s'éloigne des habitations.

\- Au manoir, répond-il simplement.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre!**

 **Je sais vous ne vous attendez pas à ça. Cette fête s'est à peu près bien passé pour une bonne raison et vous le serez plus tard dans la suite des chapitres. Je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose de grave pour le début.**

 **Laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre.**

 **A la prochaine!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Je suis ravie que le précédent chapitre vous ait plus. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais recevoir des coups pour la fausse frayeur. Mais comme je l'ai dit, nous n'étions qu'au chapitre 5. C'était trop rapide, enfin à mon humble avis mais ne vous en faites pas les choses avances.**

 **Sinon, ne pouvant pas poster lundi, je le fais aujourd'hui. (C'est exeptionnel).**

 **Pour cette fic, je ne sais pas combien de chapitres, je vais faire et pour l'instant je me sens bien, les idées viennent tranquillement et j'ai toujours mon avance chapitre (j'en suis au 9eme chapitres).**

 **Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et dans ce chapitre apparition d'un nouveau personnage!**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

 _ **.**_

Je tente avec tous les moyens du bord de garder Isaac réveillé mais la tâche est difficile. Il n'y a rien de particulier dans la voiture de Derek. J'ai essayé la carte routière américaine, le cahier d'entretien de la voiture, un paquet de chewing-gum à la menthe et le kit de premier secours, rien à faire Isaac continue de somnoler.

\- Derek comment je le réveille? paniqué-je.

\- On est bientôt arrivé, répond-il d'un ton calme comme si la situation n'est pas désespéré.

Sur le coup, j'ai un doute, ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'occupe d'une personne bourrée et prête à s'endormir. Mais c'est la première fois qu'Isaac boit et je ne connais pas la quantité de sodas trafiquée qu'il a ingurgité lors de cette soirée, je ne sais même pas s'il a mangé avant de boire. Dire que normalement Isaac m'a certifié qu'il veillerait sur moi finalement c'est l'inverse qui se produit et pire que tout il a failli nous attirer de gros ennuis, encore un comique de situation.

Je souris doucement alors que je tiens un sac en papier crépon que j'ai trouvé dans le kit de premier secours. Par chance, Isaac n'a pas encore régurgité le contenu de son estomac sinon je crois qu'un sac ne suffira pas. Seulement, le teint blême de mon ami m'inquiète.

Je sens d'un coup qu'on a quitté la route pour des sentiers. La route doit être parsemé de cailloux et de terres car la voiture est secouée.

\- Tu aurais pu prendre une route où on n'est pas secoué dans tous les sens.

\- C'est le chemin le plus rapide, ne te plains pas, réplique Derek.

Je remets le sac d'Isaac qui ne se rend compte de rien. Il continue à chantonner une petite chanson sans queue ni tête. Le chemin devient stable et je me sens soulagé. Isaac pourra mieux viser.

Derek stoppe sa voiture et ouvre la portière du côté d'Isaac. J'aide mon ami à sortir du véhicule, il tangue un peu lorsque ses pieds touchent le sol. Je le rejoins et je vois Derek passer un bras d'Isaac sur son épaule et le conducteur dépose un de ses bras sur sa hanche. Je ferme la portière et j'écarquille les yeux en découvrant le fameux manoir Hale. Ce dernier est immense, je comprends pourquoi un tel endroit peut servir de pensionnat.

De l'extérieur, on suppose que l'intérieur est immense et spacieux comme un château même la célèbre maison en verre de Jackson ne semble pas aussi grande au vue de l'extérieur. Je me sens gêné de rentrer dans un tel domaine. Je me dis que je n'ai pas ma place dans ce lieu riche.

\- Tu viens, je vais avoir besoin d'un assistant, me dit Derek en remarquant que je n'avance pas.

Je décide de le suivre à l'intérieur et l'entrée est époustouflant. Pour beaucoup c'est une entrée classique avec quelques tableaux, un porte manteau en bois, un placard à chaussure et une chaise juste à côté. Seulement, si on voit ma maison, mes tableaux sont des photos de famille et le reste je n'ai pas vraiment, une commode pour ranger ses chaussures avec sur son bois une coupelle pour poser ses clés.

Derek dépose Isaac sur la chaise et il commence à lui enlever ses chaussures. Je m'accroupis à ses côtés pour ôter l'autre pied.

\- Mets-les dans le placard, me dit Derek.

Je prends les chaussures et j'ouvre le placard où je vois des centaines de baskets. Ils en ont une sacré collection, je suis surpris en voyant des bottes et des escarpins. Je pose les chaussures à un espace vide du placard et j'enlève les miennes. Je me sens tout de même mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être dans cette maison.

\- Peter! s'exclame Derek.

Soudain, j'entends quelqu'un courir dans ce qu'il semble être des escaliers. La porte s'ouvre dans un fracas sur un homme d'une trentaine d'année vêtu d'un bas de pyjama, je rougis en voyant le fameux Peter aussi peu vêtu. Je déglutis en voyant l'homme musclé qui vient d'arriver. _Je sais maintenant de qui Derek tient ses muscles_ , dit perversement ma conscience. L'arrivant nous fixe avant de me regarder un peu plus en profondeur.

\- Oh! Bonsoir Peter Hale, l'oncle de Derek et le propriétaire de ce magnifique pensionnat, se présente-t-il me tendant sa main.

\- Stiles Stilinski, réponds-je lui serrant sa menotte tendue.

\- Stilinski? Comme le shérif Stilinski? s'étonne Peter.

\- C'est mon père.

\- Peter, j'ai besoin d'aide pour emmener Isaac dan sa chambre, intervient Derek.

Notre attention est reportée sur mon ami qui est drôlement intéressé par le tableau en face de lui.

\- Il est dans un sale état, dit Peter. On va l'amener dans sa chambre. Derek apporte-moi un seau.

Le neveu part me laissant seul avec l'oncle.

\- Bien, tu m'aides, sourit le maître des lieux.

Je hoche la tête et je prends un bras de mon ami et Peter prend l'autre. On passe l'entrée et on rentre dans un couloir avec en face de moi l'escalier menant à l'étage à ma gauche il y a le salon et plus loin, une autre porte qui doit mener à la cuisine.

\- Sa chambre est à l'étage.

On tente de monter les escaliers mais c'est difficile avec un poids tel qu'Isaac. Je le porte comme je peux n'ayant pas beaucoup de muscles dans les bras.

\- Prends le seau, je te remplace, me dit une voix derrière moi.

Je regarde Derek avant de hocher la tête et de lui passer le relais. Les deux Hale montent un peu plus rapidement les escaliers avec leur fardeau. _Je vois qu'ils n'ont pas des muscles pour rien_ , dit ma conscience. Je rougis avant de les suivre.

Une fois les escaliers franchis, Peter et Derek se dirigent vers la chambre d'Isaac qui n'est pas loin. L'oncle ouvre une porte avant d'entrer en compagnie de Derek et je viens accompagner de mon seau. J'écarquille les yeux en admirant la chambre d'Isaac, si lui est déjà venu dans ma pièce de nuit ce n'est pas mon cas.

La salle est grande, plus grande que la mienne mais je ne suis pas surpris sachant que nous sommes dans un manoir. Il a un lit très grand pouvant contenir deux sumos, deux tables de nuit de chaque côté du lit, une porte vitrée qui donne sur la forêt alentour, un bureau où je vois des cours dessus. Mais ce qui me surprend le plus c'est les placards présents dans la chambre, il y a au moins trois.

Peter et Derek déposent mon ami sur son lit et j'apporte immédiatement mon seau pour l'emmener à la tête de mon ami.

\- Une bonne chose de faite, dit Peter ravi.

\- Merci Peter, répond Derek.

\- J'imagine que je dois préparer une chambre pour accueillir ton invité venu à l'improviste.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, répliqué-je rapidement. Je vais bientôt devoir partir, je suis venu pour aider Derek a ramené Isaac.

\- As-tu un véhicule? demande Peter.

\- Non.

\- La question ne se pose plus. Tu restes dormir de toute façon, je ne souhaite pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Si cela arrive, je ne veux pas avoir les flics sur mon dos. J'aurais alors une mauvaise publicité de mon pensionnat et adieu les revenus réguliers de l'état, se plaint Peter de manière théâtrale.

\- On dirait que tu n'as pas le choix, se moque le neveu.

Le propriétaire sort de la chambre et je reste bouche bée. On m'a forcé la main pour que je dorme dans ce luxe. Je m'installe sur le lit de mon ami qui ronfle comme un heureux. Je lui caresse ses cheveux frisés avant de sourire.

\- Vous semblez proche, dit la voix de Derek.

Je rougis j'ai totalement oublié qu'il est là.

\- C'est mon ami, réponds-je. Je ferai la même chose pour Scott.

Je ne mens pas si c'était Scott, je serais également à son chevet pour vérifier qu'il va bien. Le seul problème avec mon meilleur c'est que je ne serais pas le seul à m'inquiéter pour lui, il a Allison. Je sens un poids supplémentaire sur le lit et je décroche mon regard d'Isaac pour remarquer que Derek s'est assis à côté de moi.

\- Tes amis ont de la chance de t'avoir, sourit Derek.

Ce n'est pas un sourire moqueur. Je rougis encore plus et mon cœur se met à battre fortement dans ma poitrine. Ce type est vraiment impressionnant. Je me sens totalement désarmé en sa présence pourtant j'ai beau me répéter dans la tête qu'il doit jouer à un jeu organisé par Jackson. Mon corps n'écoute plus cette voix intérieure. Il est séduit par Derek. Je ne le connais même pas et en plus c'est un garçon. Je dois reprendre le contrôle de tout urgence.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre sur Peter qui semble aussi fier qu'un paon. Je sursaute et Derek se met rapidement sur ses pieds. Je dois remercier l'oncle car il m'a sauvé. Mon dieu, j'ai perdu la tête.

\- Ta chambre est prête, sourit Peter. Je t'ai même apporté des vêtements de nuit si tu en mets.

Je le remercie et je caresse une dernière fois les cheveux de mon ami avant de suivre Peter, n'oubliant pas de souhaiter bonne nuit à Derek. Je suis l'oncle dans le couloir et il m'indique une chambre.

\- Repose-toi bien, rassure-moi, tu as prévenu ton père que tu découches ce soir? demande Peter.

Mince à cause de Derek, je n'ai pas prévenu mon père que je ne dors pas à la maison. Il doit être entrain de paniquer. Je m'excuse auprès de Peter l'informant que je le fais immédiatement. Je me sens de nouveau mal, déjà parce que j'ai l'impression de m'incruster dans ce pensionnat et qu'en plus je ne préviens personne. Je me promets de partir à la première heure demain matin.

\- Hey! Ne panique pas, les amis de Derek sont tellement rares que je suis ravi qu'il ramène quelqu'un à la maison, réplique Peter.

J'écarquille les yeux en entendant les mots de l'oncle.

\- Jackson ne vient pas ici? demandé-je.

\- C'est qui Jackson? dit le propriétaire curieux.

Je n'y crois pas. L'ami de Derek n'a jamais rencontré son oncle. Pourtant, les deux garçons traînent souvent ensemble dans le lycée.

\- C'est personne monsieur, réponds-je.

Ce n'est pas à moi de présenter Jackson à l'oncle de Derek. Surtout que si je dois présenter son ami, il n'y a pas à dire, je n'aurais pas la langue dans ma poche pour énoncer tous les défauts de ce type.

\- Ne m'appelle pas monsieur, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux de cinquante ans. Ne me vieillis pas j'en ai que vingt sept. Appelle-moi Peter, se moque Peter.

Je crois que j'amuse tous les Hale de la terre. J'ai même l'impression que Derek a pris beaucoup de son oncle aussi bien le physique d'apollon que ses mimiques.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis dans la chambre prêt de l'escalier, me dit Peter me pointant une porte du fond.

Je hoche la tête et je rentre dans la pièce souhaitant un bonne nuit à Peter, n'oubliant pas de le remercier. Lorsque je ferme la porte de la chambre. Je me laisse glisser contre, les événements de la soirée me reviennent en mémoire et j'ai oublié de demander comment Derek a pu calmer la situation. Je n'ose pas me lever et retourner dans le couloir pour chercher sa chambre juste pour connaître la réponse à ma question. Je prends mon téléphone et je vois des appels manqués et des messages venant de Scott et de mon père. Ce dernier doit se demander pourquoi je ne suis pas rentré à la maison. Je décide d'appeler mon père avant qu'il ne lance un avis de recherche dans tout l'état de Californie.

Au bout de deux tonalités, la voix de mon père inquiet retentit dans mes oreilles, je me sens mal de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelle.

" _Stiles, je me faisais du souci pour toi où es-tu?_ " demande John paniqué.

\- Papa fait attention à ta tension artérielle, tu n'es plus tout jeune, tenté-je de plaisanter.

 _"Stiles si tu ne me dis pas où tu es, je te jure que ma tension artérielle tu vas la sentir passer."_

Je me demande d'un coup si je dois lui mentir et je décide de lui dire la vérité. Je ne souhaite pas le voir débarquer chez Scott alors que mon meilleur ami doit finir la soirée dans le lit d'Allison.

\- Je suis au manoir Hale. Isaac est devenu en quelque sorte malade et aider de Derek, on est allé chez lui.

" _Tout va bien pour Isaac? Et le manoir Hale? Tu parles du pensionnat où est hébergé Isaac?_ "

\- Oui, Isaac va bien. Oui le manoir Hale c'est bien le pensionnat où est hébergé Isaac, réponds-je à chacune de ses questions.

" _Tu veux que je vienne te chercher?_ " me propose mon père.

Il a du remarquer ma Jeep dans le garage. L'idée est tentante dans un sens mais je m'inquiète aussi pour Isaac qui dort dans une pièce à côté. Puis, Peter m'a préparé le lit, il serait malpoli de l'avoir fait travailler à point d'heure pour rien. Je remarque un réveil annonçant qu'il est bien deux heures du matin. Je déglutis me disant que mon père doit tellement paniquer qu'il n'a pas encore fermé l'œil tout comme Peter qui est venu immédiatement. Je soupire avant d'annoncer à mon père que je reste dormir au manoir.

" _Tu penses rentrer à quelle heure? As-tu besoin que je vienne te chercher tout à l'heure?"_

\- Je ne sais pas et je te tiens au courant. Je vais me coucher et tu ferais mieux d'en faire de même papa.

" _Je me suis inquiété pour toi jeune homme,"_ réplique-t-il.

Je souris me disant que mon père est trop protecteur et dire qu'un moment, il a oublié que j'existais. Je secoue la tête pour enlever ces pensées injustes, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

" _Stiles? Tout va bien?"_

\- Oui, je suis juste fatigué à demain.

Je raccroche avant de poser ma tête contre la porte en soupirant. Encore une fois, j'ai inquiété mon père. Il est le seul parent qu'il me reste et j'ai déjà failli le perdre une fois.

Je me lève pour chercher à tâtons l'interrupteur. Je le trouve et je remarque que la chambre est presque identique à celle d'Isaac. La seule différence c'est la vue qui donne sur le parking devant la maison. J'aperçois sur le lit des vêtements de nuit. Je m'avance vers la couchette pour allumer une lampe présente sur la table de nuit. J'éteins l'immense lumière pour me retrouver sous une atmosphère tamisée et réconfortante. Je me déshabille et je commence à me vêtir des habits que m'a laissé Peter.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappe à la porte, je finis de mettre mon haut et je vais ouvrir à la personne qui a frappé. Je suis à moitié surpris de découvrir Derek. Seulement, il est vêtu que d'un jogging ample.

\- Cela ne te dérange pas que je rentre? Je n'ai pas envie de réveiller ce qui dorme, me dit Derek.

\- Non vas-y après tout c'est chez toi, réponds-je le laissant entrer.

\- Oui c'est chez moi mais c'est temporairement ta chambre, se moque Derek.

Il n'a pas perdu sa mauvaise habitude de se moquer de moi. Il s'assit sur le lit et me convie à le rejoindre. Je m'installe à une distance raisonnable. Je rougis me rendant tout d'un coup compte qu'avec la lumière de la lampe, l'ambiance que j'aime tant devient en la présence de Derek, très intime. Je tente de me détendre espérant que Derek n'a pas remarqué mon malaise soudain. Seulement, son sourire moqueur s'agrandit m'affirmant que mes prières sont vaines.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais, tenté-je de me justifier.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, continue de se moquer Derek.

\- Alors arrête ton sourire moqueur! répliqué-je déstabilisé.

\- C'est amusant comme tu paniques facilement.

\- Oui et bien de quoi voulais-tu me parler?

\- De la soirée, répond-il avec sérieux.

Sur le coup, je ne vois pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai été un idiot. Je n'aurai pas du prendre le risque de te mettre en danger ainsi qu'Isaac. Jackson m'a effectivement parlé de son amusement lors des fêtes réservées aux après match.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça?

\- Tout simplement parce que Jackson vous a vu Isaac et toi à la soirée.

J'écarquille les yeux en entendant les mots de Derek. Jackson nous a vu et on a survécu. Je n'arrive pas à croire la chance qu'on a eu.

\- Lorsque Isaac s'est mis à chanter sa chanson et que je suis sorti pour arranger les choses. Jackson commençait à ordonner à tous les invités de vous retrouver, seulement, dans l'état où était Isaac, vous n'aurez rien pu faire. J'ai donc dit à Jackson que j'allais m'occuper personnellement de votre cas.

Je commence à trembler me disant que j'aurais du écouter plus souvent ma petite voix intérieure qui me répète sans arrêt de ne pas m'approcher de Derek, c'est un ami de Jackson. Je commence à paniquer me demandant ce qu'il va me faire pour remplir sa part du marché auprès de Jackson

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai rien.

\- Mais tu...

\- Oui j'ai dit que je m'occuperai personnellement de votre cas, je me suis occupé d'Isaac à présent il dort. Il aura seulement un mal de crâne demain matin. Mais je ne me suis pas occupé de toi. Stiles a présent, tu me dois une autre dette. Que dirais-tu si demain on se voit?

\- Quoi?

Je reste bouche bée, il ne va pas tenter de m'humilier. C'est une première dans la confrérie de Jackson. Je me lève commençant à faire les cents pas dans la chambre.

\- Attends, pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi? Je veux dire, je suis ce que Jackson appellerait 'son souffre-douleur'. Je le suis car je ne courbe jamais le dos à son passage. Et toi, tu me dis clairement que tu veux qu'on se voit demain. J'ai tout de même loupé un épisode quelque part. Et puis demain, je ne peux pas, je reste avec mon père. Il a paniqué ne me voyant pas rentrer et ce n'est pas trop tôt pour ce genre de chose. On n'est même pas ami. Je t'ai déjà remercié en venant à cette fête qui a fini pour Isaac et moi en désastre. Que se passera-t-il si on se voit à l'extérieur de l'école? Le même désastre, je vais devoir me cacher pour éviter qu'on me voit avec toi car désolé je ne crois pas que Jackson apprécierait que tu fraternises avec moi.

\- Tu es la première personne extérieure que je ramène au manoir en présence de mon oncle, dit Derek.

Je stoppe ma marche pour regarder mon interlocuteur qui me fixe avec une certaine intensité. Je frissonne sous son regard perçant.

\- Pourtant Jackson, c'est ton ami, soufflé-je.

\- Oui mais j'ai beaucoup de respect pour mon oncle. Je ne peux pas lui présenter une personne comme Jackson. Peter est sympa, il a recueilli dans son pensionnat des adolescents qui ont des difficultés. Même s'il est de temps en temps un peu dingue, si Jackson vient ici, j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver.

Je baisse ma tête, trouvant qu'effectivement le propriétaire est plutôt agréable, _surtout à regarder_ , me murmure ma conscience. Je souris avant de regarder Derek.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je crois comprendre. Dis-moi, j'ai remarqué que ce manoir n'était pas tout jeune, il a quel âge? demandé-je en changeant volontairement de sujet.

\- Il date de la fin du XVIIIème siècle. Il appartient à ma famille depuis des générations, répond Derek.

\- Oh, monsieur Derek Hale est en vérité un bourgeois, me moqué-je.

\- Et oui, dit-il fièrement.

Je souris me disant que la tension lourde est partie mais un détail me perturbe.

\- Attends, si le manoir appartient à ta famille depuis le XIIIème siècle pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vu à Beacon Hills?

\- Tout simplement parce que je vivais avec ma mère et mes sœurs à New York depuis que j'ai trois ans.

\- New York? J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller voir cette ville.

\- Ah bon?

\- Oui c'est là-bas que je pourrai voir facilement les Mets! dis-je avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Derek se met à rire, comme toujours il se moque de moi.

\- C'est pas drôle, boudé-je.

\- Si, justement, tu veux aller à New York seulement pour admirer des joueurs de base-ball. Tu es bizarre.

\- Désolé de l'être.

\- Je ne disais pas ça pour te vexer c'est juste que lorsque je dis que je viens de New York on me parle de Broadway, la statue de la liberté, le quartier des affaires, les rues commerçantes, l'Empire State building et on demande également comment sont les universités New-yorkaise. C'est la première fois qu'on me parle des Mets.

\- On dirait qu'en une soirée, je touche deux fois une première fois, me moqué-je.

\- Si cela ne tient qu'à moi, j'aimerai bien d'autre première fois.

Sur le coup, je ne comprends pas de quoi il parle. Je regarde l'heure et je me dis que je devrais peut-être allé me coucher.

\- Derek.

Il me regarde se demandant sûrement ce que je voulais. Seulement, je ne fais que de me trémousser sur place me demandant comment annoncer qu'on a envie de dormir. Mon père m'a bien éduqué, je ne suis pas chez moi, je ne vais pas jeter Derek comme un malpropre alors que c'est sa maison depuis au moins trois siècles. Mon dieu, j'ai presque insulté le garçon de vieux.

\- Ne panique pas Stiles, soupire Derek.

\- Je t'ai presque traité de vieux.

Il hausse un sourcil ne comprenant pas pourquoi je sors une chose pareille. Dans un sens, je ne sais pas non plus la raison. Je décide de me justifier à ma manière.

\- Bah oui, c'est ta maison depuis au moins trois siècles mais sauf que tu n'étais pas encore né, il y a trois siècles, et cela m'étonnerait que tu sois un vieux croûton de trois cent dix sept ans voir plus vu que techniquement dans ce cas tu aurais trois cent trente quatre ans. Mais ce serait bizarre tout de même, vu que tu supportes bien les rayons du soleil et que tu n'es pas blanc comme un cadavre puis tu n'as pas de crocs. Au moins ainsi, tu ne pourras pas m'arracher la gorge avec tes dents tellement je parle pour ne rien dire et...

\- Stiles calme-toi, je n'ai tout compris de ton baratin.

Je me stoppe dans mes paroles sans queue ni tête.

\- La chose que j'ai réussi à saisir c'est que tu crois que je suis un vampire?

\- Non! Quelle idée, j'ai juste dit que c'était impossible que tu puisses être un vieux croûton de trois cent trente quatre ans, vu que la maison t'appartient depuis au moins trois siècles.

\- Pourquoi trois cent trente quatre ans?

\- Alors la maison date du XIIIème siècle donc trois cents ans, puis tu as dix sept ans mais tu n'as pas pu l'avoir lorsque tu étais un nourrisson et donc cela te donne trois cent dix sept ans et tu rajoutes les dix sept ans que tu as actuellement. Cela te donne trois cent trente quatre ans.

\- Je me suis perdu dans tes calcules bizarres mais une chose m'a interpellé, je n'ai pas dix sept ans.

\- C'est pas vrai! Tu as vraiment trois cent trente quatre ans? m'étonné-je.

\- Non j'en ai dix neuf.

Je suis sur les fesses. Derek a dix neuf ans, c'est vrai qu'il fait plus vieux que dix sept ans mais dans un sens, beaucoup de personnes font souvent plus vieilles que leur âge initial. J'ai abandonné l'idée d'essayer de faire plus vieux que mon âge, cela ne marche pas surtout avec un père policier.

Finalement Derek se lève du lit.

\- Je vais me coucher, on se voit pour le petit déjeuner.

Il sort de la chambre et je reste planté au milieu avant de me reprendre. Je vais m'installer sur le lit et tenter d'oublier la conversation gênante que j'ai eu avec Derek. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce dernier ait dix neuf ans. Déjà c'est largement mieux que les trois cent trente quatre ans. Je comprends pourquoi Derek aime bien se moquer de moi, je me tourne en ridicule tout seul.

Je soupire me disant que finalement il faut voir les points positifs. Le premier, je ne me suis pas fait humilier par Jackson même s'il m'a vu à la soirée. Sur le coup, je dois remercier Derek et je lui dois une autre faveur qui est de lui accorder de mon temps. J'ai appris à mieux connaître Derek dans un sens, il n'est pas aussi arrogant qu'il le montre au lycée. Bon après c'est l'école, je connais peu de personnes qui ne changent pas de personnalité dès qu'ils passent les grandes portes de l'établissement. Mais il semble plus heureux, il parle de son oncle comme un fils parlerait de son père. Je remarque qu'il m'a dit qu'à New York, il vivait avec sa mère et ses sœurs, où est son père?

Je secoue la tête me disant que Derek n'a pas à me raconter ce détail. On n'est pas ami même si j'avoue, l'ambiance tamisée est propice aux révélations. Tous les deux, nous vivons dans deux mondes différents, lui, il est avec les populaires et moi, le pauvre Stiles, je vis auprès de mes amis qui tentent de faire profil bas. Ce moment de complicité disparaîtra lorsqu'on retournera sur les bancs de l'école lundi. Ce vendredi soir sera oublié au profil de meilleurs souvenirs entre ami et je ferai en sorte de ne plus avoir de dettes auprès de Derek comme ça tout le monde sera content.

Sur ces bonnes résolutions, je tire les couettes du lit pour profiter d'un bon sommeil réparateur.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre!**

 **Je sais ce que vous allez dire 'chouette il y a Peter' ou encore 'Stiles, tu es un trop naïf'.**

 **Pour éviter de vous embrouiller pour la suite, lorsque Derek a parlé de 'demain' pour lui 'aujourd'hui' ils sont samedi et le 'demain' qu'il parle c'est dimanche. Vu qu'il est minuit passé.**

 **Sinon, que va-t-il se passer par la suite?**

 **Je vous dis à jeudi pour la suite.**

 **Laissez des reviews pour me dire comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre.**

 **A la prochaine!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Nous sommes Jeudi et qui dit 'jeudi' dit nouveau chapitre! Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, je dois dire que j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre.**

 **Mais bon, je me suis appliquée pour ne pas vous donner un chapitre vite fait bien fait car vous ne méritez pas ça.**

 **Sinon, comme toujours, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, ils me font vraiment chaud au cœur. Je vais même travailler deux fois plus pour reprendre mon avance car ces derniers jours je n'ai pas trop avancé et je m'en excuse.**

 **La fic devrait être assez longue, je ne connais pas encore le nombre exacte, surtout qu'il me reste encore beaucoup d'idée sur cette fic avant d'écrire la fin. Mais pour ceux qui veulent avoir des nouvelles sur les autres fics. Voici le message, je finis celle-ci (c'est bon c'est dit et je maintiens) ensuite, vous devrez attendre que je me remette dans le bain et que j'écrive l'avance chapitre. Sans qu'une nouvelle idée ne me traverse l'esprit...**

 **Donc voilà pour l'information.**

 **Sur ceux j'ai fini de discuter (ou écrire) et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Chapitre 7**_

 _ **.**_

Pour la première fois, je me fais réveiller par le chant des oiseaux. Je me demande comment une chose pareille peut arriver dans ma rue. Même mon lit est confortable et mes draps sentent bons. Je me sens bien dans les couettes seulement je dois ouvrir les yeux pour dire 'bonjour' à mon père. J'ouvre les yeux et je ne reconnais aucun meuble de ma chambre. Mon ordinateur a même disparu.

Puis, les événements de la veille me reviennent en mémoire la soirée de Lydia, Derek, Isaac bourré chantant des imbécillités, Derek qui nous sauve, le manoir Hale, Peter Hale et de nouveau Derek. Je me lève et j'ouvre la porte de la chambre et je vois plein de chambres ouvertes. Je décide de descendre au rez-de chaussée. En descendant, j'arrive directement dans le salon où il a déjà énormément de vie. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant Erica sur un fauteuil du salon regardant la télévision près d'elle, il y a un grand garçon noir que j'ai rapidement reconnu, Vernon Boyd. Ce dernier est un adolescent solitaire mangeant toujours tout seul à la cafétéria.

\- Bonjour Stiles, que prends-tu pour le petit déjeuner? demande Peter.

J'écarquille les yeux en voyant le maître des lieux vêtu d'un tablier de cuisine où est écrit 'je suis l'Alpha'. Je rougis avant d'essayer de trouver une sorte de bouée de sauvetage, je me sens vraiment très mal à l'aise devant cet oncle.

\- Où est Isaac? dis-je.

\- Dans la cuisine, je lui ai préparé un sacré remède contre les gueules de bois, sourit Peter.

Je regarde la cuisine et je vois une silhouette.

\- Tu pourras aller le voir dès que je saurai ce que tu veux.

\- Je vois que le chantage c'est de ma famille, murmuré-je.

\- Peter arrête de l'embêter, intervient une voix derrière moi.

Je rougis en voyant Derek torse nu descendant les escaliers. Je remarque qu'il est déjà lavé. Son torse musclé est encore humide et ses cheveux sont trempés. Il éponge son visage avec une serviette. Derek me regarde avec un certain amusement.

\- Va le voir, me dit-il me désignant la cuisine d'un mouvement de tête.

Je contourne l'oncle pour aller dans la cuisine où je vois Isaac la tête contre une table en marbre. En face de son visage se trouve un verre possédant un liquide d'une couleur inconnue. Je manque de tomber dans les pommes tellement l'odeur de sa boisson anti gueule de bois est affreuse. Je m'installe à côté de lui et je pose ma main sur son épaule. Il se redresse en sursaut et je souris.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, soupire Isaac. J'ai un super mal de crâne. Plus jamais j'accepte un verre d'Allison.

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, le soda a été trafiqué.

\- J'aurai du être plus prudent. Je sais qu'il y a toujours un petit malin qui alcoolise toutes les boissons. Seulement, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi rapide, dit mon ami en se morfondant.

Je lui caresse l'épaule amicalement. L'important dans l'affaire, c'est qu'on soit parti sans avoir subi une humiliation, même si on l'a échappé de peu.

Peter revient dans la cuisine toujours vêtu de son tablier.

\- Tout va bien Isaac? demande l'oncle.

Isaac lève le pouce en apportant sa drôle de boisson à ses lèvres. Je retiens un haut de cœur en le voyant boire sa mixture.

\- Il y a quoi dedans? dis-je curieux.

\- Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de savoir, me répond Peter. As-tu réfléchi à ce que tu voulais manger?

Je commence à rougir d'embarras. Isaac semble avoir compris mon stresse car il répond à ma place ce que je prends au petit déjeuner.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Peter ne mord pas, il ne fait qu'embêter, se moque mon ami.

\- Il a raison le petit Lahey, intervient Peter.

Je regarde le maître des lieux qui s'attable aux fourneaux. Je souris alors que Derek débarque dans la cuisine pour prendre une pomme verte et il croque dedans. J'avale difficilement ma salive et je reporte mon attention sur autre chose que le garçon de dix neuf ans qui mange une pomme.

Peter dépose mon petit déjeuner devant moi avec un sourire satisfait. Il abandonne son tablier pour partir dans le salon. J'entends des cris d'indignation et du mouvement.

\- C'est au tour d'Erica de faire du ménage, m'explique Isaac.

\- Pourquoi c'est à vous de le faire? demandé-je.

\- On le fait à tour de rôle, me répond Derek.

\- Hier c'était au tour de Peter et avant-hier celui de Derek, continue Isaac.

Je les regarde comme si je viens d'atterrir dans la quatrième dimension. Ils sont devenus amis dans la nuit? Je sais que Derek a aidé Isaac lorsqu'on était chez Lydia mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon ami n'est plus aussi vigilant concernant Derek. J'avoue il a respecté sa parole, aucun mal ne m'a été fait.

\- Tu dois rentrer à quelle heure? me demande Isaac.

C'est une bonne question. Je vois l'horloge murale et je remarque qu'il est onze et quart. Je n'ai pas envoyé un message à mon père. Il doit de nouveau stresser. Je laisse mon repas pour récupérer rapidement mon téléphone dans la chambre et je vois trois messages manqués et quatre appels. Mon téléphone se met à vibrer m'annonçant un appel. Je le prends rapidement.

" _Enfin tu réponds à ton téléphone, fils indigne!"_ s'exclame la voix énervée de mon père.

Je soupire sachant que les derniers mots se sont glissés sous le coup de la panique et la colère. Je m'assis sur le lit et je commence à parler à mon père pour tenter de le calmer.

Après que sa colère soit passée, on peut enfin parler comme un père et son fils.

- _Je viens te chercher_ , dit-il.

\- D'accord, je t'attendrai sur le perron, soufflé-je.

On se dit à tout de suite et je commence à retirer mes vêtements de nuit pour mettre mes habits de la veille. Je me promets en rentrant de prendre une douche chaude.

Je refais par la même occasion le lit dans lequel j'ai dormi cette nuit, me disant que c'est la moindre des choses que je peux faire.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte et je vois à l'entrée, Erica. Cette dernière me regarde comme si elle vient de voir un fantôme. Elle ne m'a sans doute pas vu en descendant. Je rougis en voyant la sublime transformation de la jeune femme. Dans mes souvenirs, Erica est une personne très effacée. Elle portait toujours des vêtements trop grands et d'une couleur terne accentuant son teint blafarde. Ses cheveux blonds étaient toujours emmêlés et ils n'avaient aucune formes.

Maintenant, c'est comme si le vilain petit canard est devenu un cygne en l'espace de quelques jours. Elle porte des vêtements à sa taille et sans doute confortable mettant en valeur sa poitrine. Ses cheveux sont coiffés et ondulent naturellement. Ses boutons d'acnés ont laissé place à une peau parfaite sans aucun défaut. Ses yeux noisettes ressortent grâce au maquillage. Je me demande si cette personne est vraiment Erica Reyes, la jeune fille qui s'est faite humilier sur les réseaux sociaux.

\- Salut Stiles, que fais-tu ici? demande Erica

\- Je suis rentré avec Isaac et Derek hier soir. Peter m'a proposé de rester dormir, expliqué-je en un résumé assez court.

\- Tu es allé à la fête de Lydia? Je ne sais pas si tu es stupide ou suicidaire, se moque-t-elle.

\- Si j'avais eu le choix, je ne serai pas allé là-bas et encore moins avec Isaac. Je tiens à mon ami et par ma faute on aurait pu avoir de sérieux problème.

\- Comment ça si tu avais eu le choix?

\- Derek m'a demandé de venir avec lui.

\- Je comprends mieux. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais de ce bord-là Stiles.

Je rougis devant l'insinuation de la jeune fille. Je ne suis pas gay, c'est vrai que je demande souvent à Scott s'il croit que je peux être le genre de type qui peut plaire aux gay. Seulement, en voyant que Danny n'est pas du tout attiré par moi, j'ai renoncé.

\- En tout cas, ne fait pas de bruit si vous passez à l'acte. Même si j'avoue que Derek est un sacré dominant, sourit-elle.

\- Qui a dit que ce serait lui au dessus! crié-je avant de poser mes mains sur ma bouche.

Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de Jackson pour m'humilier, je le fais très bien tout seul. Erica me sourit amusée par ma réaction. Je n'ai envie que d'une chose m'enterrer dans la couette de mon lit et vivre dedans jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

\- Tout va bien? demande la dernière personne que je veux voir.

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas Derek, tout va très bien, sourit-elle.

Derek regarde Erica partir avant de s'installer contre le pan de la porte d'un air totalement détaché. D'un coup, je me sens comme la proie d'un grand prédateur. L'homme croise ses bras me fixant comme si je vais avouer la raison de mon cri de tout à l'heure. Je détourne le regard en rougissant me disant que le mieux est d'oublier ce qui vient de se passer. Je viens clairement d'avouer que moi, Stiles, le puceau du lycée, j'ai envie de coucher avec Derek Hale et qu'en plus je serai le dominant. Je suis tombé sur la tête ma parole, je ne connais rien en sexualité. Je sais comment on fait l'amour, internet est génial pour ce genre de renseignement mais je ne suis jamais passé à l'acte et encore moins avec un mec.

Mais pourquoi je pense à ça, je ne suis pas gay. _Même si tu as clairement pensé coucher avec Derek_ , se moque ma conscience. Je regarde Derek et ce que je vois me donne envie de repenser à ma sexualité. Il est vraiment beau, son corps est bien développé signe d'un très grand estime de soi. Contrairement à moi, il n'y a pas photo. Je me demande s'il fait de la musculation.

\- Tu fais de la musculation? demandé-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Derek hausse un sourcil avant de me lancer un regard moqueur.

\- Tu me mates? s'amuse-t-il.

\- Quoi? Non, pas du tout! Et comment tu veux qu'on ne remarque pas tes muscles. Tu es torse nu! C'est normal qu'on voit ces abdominaux.

Son sourire, cette fois encore, est moqueur. Il laisse la porte pour venir devant moi. Son regard ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je recule instinctivement mais Derek prend ma main pour la poser sur son ventre chaud et musclé. Je rougis furieusement face à ce contact.

\- Cela répond à ta question, dit-il.

Je hoche la tête sentant les muscles fermes sous la peau. Je le jalouse un peu sur le coup, je n'ai aucun muscle visible. Je me mords la lèvre sous l'effet de ma nervosité.

\- Tu as appelé ton père?

\- Oui il arrive, réponds-je.

\- On se voit cet après-midi?

\- Derek, je t'ai dit que...

\- Chez toi, le travail de littérature. Tu te rappelles? On n'a pas fini.

J'ai totalement oublié ce boulot en binôme.

\- Et puis tu ne sembles pas vouloir qu'on se voit demain alors, peux-tu me réserver ton lundi après-midi?

\- Sauf si tu me fais encore coller par Harris, réponds-je avec un sourire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, se moque-t-il.

Un bruit de klaxonne retentit et je récupère mes affaires pour retrouver mon père. Derek me suit et je m'avance vers l'entrée. Peter vient vers nous, me disant qu'il aimerait bien me revoir. Je souris en mettant mes chaussures.

\- Donc j'imagine que c'est un 'oui' pour lundi après-midi, sourit Derek.

\- C'est un 'oui' en espérant qu'on n'aura pas à fuir. Je te dois bien ça pour hier soir. Tu m'as aidé avec Isaac. On se voit de toute façon cet après-midi.

Derek me sourit et je sors du manoir pour rejoindre mon père qui m'attend dans la voiture. Je monte à l'intérieur en saluant John. On part de la propriété des Hale.

Le trajet est calme, on écoute la radio qui envoie les dernières chansons à la mode. La soirée a été très éprouvante mais dans un sens je ne regrette pas d'être allé là-bas. J'ai passé un agréable moment en compagnie de Derek, je veux recommencer l'expérience. Je suis peut-être dingue de m'attacher à ce type mais j'ai l'impression qu'une partie de moi a envie de connaître Derek. Il n'est peut-être pas comme Jackson, il est riche mais si les personnes comme Erica sont là-bas, je peux donner sa chance à Derek.

Mon père se gare devant la maison et je le préviens que Derek vient cet après-midi pour travailler sur un devoir en binôme. John accepte m'annonçant que de toute façon il va au boulot. Je descends de la voiture et mon père repart en direction du commissariat. Je monte à l'étage, prendre ma douche. La soirée était superbe dans un sens, je me suis amusé seulement je ne pense pas retenter l'expérience. J'ai eu l'impression de ne pas être du même monde. Je sors de la salle de bain pour récupérer des vêtements propres dans mon placard. Je m'habille rapidement avec des habits confortables sans être ridicule. Derek vient cet après-midi. Je vais dans le frigo pour me préparer à manger.

Je soupire en regardant le ventre du réfrigérateur avant d'écarquiller les yeux d'effroi. Mon père n'a pas pris son repas diététique. C'est une catastrophe! Je sors rapidement un tupperware pour préparer à l'intérieur une salade aux poulets avec des tomates fraîches et des carottes. Je rajoute un peu de sauce vinaigrette allégée en matière grasse. Je lui prépare également son café sachant que la cafetière est en panne. Je me dépêche de me vêtir avant d'aller à la porte d'entrée et je vois sur l'horloge murale qu'il est quatorze heures. Je prie pour que mon père n'est pas encore mangé. Je tourne la poignée et je vois Derek qui s'apprête à frapper à la porte.

\- Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi? demandé-je avec un certain amusement.

\- Tu sors?

\- Je vais juste au commissariat apporter le repas de mon père.

\- Tu veux que je t'emmène là-bas?

\- Avec la Camaro?

Il se décale et je vois la merveille. Elle est vraiment belle surtout qu'elle a une jolie carrosserie noire. On monte à l'intérieur et on arrive rapidement au poste de police.

\- Merci Derek, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, le rassuré-je.

\- Je viens avec toi, me répond Derek en détachant sa ceinture.

Je hausse les épaules et on sort de la voiture pour rentrer dans le commissariat. La secrétaire vient à notre rencontre et ce que je vois me hérisse le poil. Elle drague ouvertement Derek. Je ne suis pas jaloux. _Ah Bon? Alors pourquoi as-tu envie de la tuer?_ Se moque ma conscience. Je n'ai plus les idées claires depuis ma conversation ce matin avec Erica. Je toussote pour lui rappeler ma présence. Elle fronce les sourcils sûrement qu'elle n'aime pas être coupée en pleine discussion. Je lui demande où est mon père.

\- Ton père est en réunion avec son personnel, tu veux l'attendre dans son bureau? me demande la secrétaire sur un ton sévère.

Je la remercie et je passe le comptoir de l'accueil pour rejoindre le bureau de mon père suivit de Derek sous le triste regard de la secrétaire qui voulait faire connaissance. _Bien fait pour toi!_ s'exclame ma conscience ravi. Le poste de police est actuellement vide sans doute à cause de la réunion. J'entre dans l'office de mon père où je vois des dossiers sur son bureau. Je peux voir en premier plan sur son pupitre une plaque où est écrit "John Stilinski". Je souris avant de poser son plat sur sa table de travail. Je prends une feuille de papier et je note un message à l'intention de mon père. Je récupère un autre papier cette fois pour Jordan Parrish, l'adjoint de John, lui expliquant qu'il doit empêcher mon paternel d'aller acheter à manger dans le fast-food à côté du poste.

\- C'est bon, on peut y aller, souris-je.

Je sors du bureau posant le mot sur la table de travail de Jordan et on repart pour la maison pour travailler notre analyse sur 'l'attrape-coeur'.

L'après-midi passe rapidement et on est encore en plein débat avec Derek. On a commencé à chercher les différents procédés d'écriture, les temps de conjugaison. Pour l'instant, on a fait trois chapitres et on est loin d'avoir terminé. Le livre possède quatorze chapitres. Pour nous aider dans notre travaux j'ai acheté mon propre livre et ainsi on peut surligner les éléments qui nous semblent pertinent pour l'analyse du texte et pour avoir les exemples. Habituellement, lorsque je surligne c'est surtout sur des polycopiés seulement je ne me vois pas user du papier pour des feuilles qui finiront à la poubelle.

On continue à travailler lorsque la sonnette d'entrée retentit et que la porte s'ouvre à la suite. Je ne connais qu'une personne capable de faire ça.

\- Scott, je suis dans le salon! dis-je. Donc pour en revenir au texte, tu as trouvé une autre figure de style pour appuyer notre analyse.

\- Tu bosses, retentit la voix de mon meilleur ami.

Ce dernier apparaît dans le salon et il me voit en compagnie de Derek qui note la page et la figure de style sur une feuille de brouillard.

\- Bonjour Derek, souffle Scott surpris de le voir.

\- Viens t'installer. Tu veux boire quelque chose? demandé-je à mon binôme.

\- Un jus d'orange si tu as? me répond Derek concentré dans sa lecture.

\- D'accord.

\- Et moi, tu ne proposes pas? se plaint Scott.

\- Un coca? me moqué-je.

\- Je te déteste, boude-t-il.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Scotty.

Je pars pour la cuisine et je sors deux canettes de coca ainsi qu'un verre pour le jus d'orange. Je prends le verre dans ma main et les canettes, j'en prends une dans ma main et l'autre est coincée au niveau de mon coude. La fraîcheur de la boisson me fait du bien. Je regarde l'horloge murale pour m'apercevoir qu'il est cinq heures.

Je reviens dans le salon où Derek continue de travailler sans se soucier de la présence de Scott. Ce dernier semble très tendu avec mon autre invité. Je soupire avant de tendre la canette au niveau de mon coude à Scott. Je donne le verre à Derek qui me remercie avant de boire une gorgée. Je souris avant de décapsuler ma boisson et de la porter à mes lèvres.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être arrivé au mauvais moment, soupire Scott.

\- Désolé Scotty mais on doit travailler notre analyse, réponds-je. On finit avec la page et je suis à toi.

\- De toute façon, je ne vais pas tarder à partir, ajoute Derek.

\- Comment va Isaac?

\- Bien, réponds-je avec Derek.

Finalement, on finit le travail et on commence à ranger nos affaires. Une fois la tâche terminée, je raccompagne Derek à l'entrée.

\- On se voit lundi, sourit-il.

\- Oui à lundi, réponds-je en le laissant partir vers sa voiture.

Je retourne au salon où Scott semble pensif. Je m'installe à côté de lui et j'attends qu'il commence la conversation car si mon ami est là c'est sûrement pour une raison importante.

\- J'ai passé une super soirée avec Allison, dit Scott.

\- Je suis content pour toi, une autre information peut-être?

\- Oui, tu sais je suis resté un peu plus longtemps lors de la fête et j'ai entendu Jackson préparé un sale coup pour t'humilier avec Isaac.

\- Mais je croyais que Derek a réglé le problème.

\- Comment ça?

\- Il a dit à Jackson qu'il allait "se charger de nous" mais en vérité il nous a emmené au manoir Hale pour aider Isaac qui était bourré, réponds-je.

\- Stiles, je ne fais pas confiance à Derek. C'est un ami de Jackson!

\- Mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il n'est pas comme lui. Il nous a aidé.

\- Oui mais continuera-t-il à t'aider si Jackson décide de s'en prendre à Isaac ou à toi? Je te dis ça car tu es mon meilleur ami.

\- Isaac aussi était un ami de Jackson pourtant tu lui as laissé sa chance, murmuré-je.

\- Car il a sauvé Matt de la noyade, il s'est révolté contre Jackson en lui criant dessus et en s'attirant ses foudres. Il n'est plus l'ami de Jackson, c'est le tien.

J'écarquille les yeux en entendant les mots de Scott. Ce dernier comprend qu'il vient de dire une boulette en voyant ma tête. Je baisse la tête ne voulant pas regarder mon ami.

\- Pourquoi le mien? Il t'aime bien aussi Scott, soufflé-je.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, il est également mon ami. C'est juste que...

\- Tu sais je peux penser aussi la même chose d'Allison, elle est amie avec Lydia et elle est la copine de Jackson. Pourtant j'apprécie Allison. Je ne l'ai jamais jugé car je te fais confiance. Tu m'as fait confiance pour Isaac, oui j'étais son premier ami après Jackson mais maintenant c'est également le tien et celui d'Allison. Alors fais-moi confiance pour Derek. S'il s'avère qu'il est comme Jackson, tu pourras me dire 'je t'avais prévenu' et j'oublierai Derek.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre!**

 **Désolé pour cette fin un peu étrange. Les sentiments de Stiles avancent petit à petit. Mais ne criez pas trop vite tout peut arriver.**

 **Sinon vos impressions comme toujours sur ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé malgré que je trouve dans un sens qu'il est plutôt plat ce chapitre. Enfin c'est mon avis...**

 **Sur ceux, je vous dis à lundi pour le chapitre 8.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Finalement, je crois que ce sera le jeudi et le dimanche car le lundi il y a toujours un imprévu donc voilà. Je vous poste encore une fois le nouveau chapitre en avance.**

 **Sinon, je remercie les personnes qui ont eu la bonté de me laisser une review. L'histoire avance et j'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 8**_

 _ **.**_

Je soupire une énième fois alors que je me sèche avec les serviettes présentes dans le vestiaire. A peine j'ai franchi les portes du lycée en compagnie d'Isaac qu'on a reçu de l'eau. Il n'a pas fallu chercher loin pour découvrir qui a pu nous humilier de la sorte. Le rire de Jackson est la meilleure preuve. Je l'ai foudroyé du regard, ce type ne perd pour attendre.

\- Je n'ai même pas pensé à prendre des vêtements de rechange. Je vais sûrement attraper froid, m'énevé-je.

\- J'ai des vêtements si tu veux, me propose Isaac en se séchant.

Je regarde mon ami avec des étoiles dans les yeux, lui suppliant de me passer des vêtements secs. Isaac rit de ma détresse alors qu'il part à son casier pour sortir deux changes. Je me demande pourquoi il a autant de vêtements de rechange.

\- J'ai prévu le coup. Je me doutais que Jackson allait emmener la piscine de Lydia à nous. Seulement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi rapidement.

\- Il se venge de n'avoir pas pu agir lors de la fête de Lydia, réponds-je.

\- Je croyais que Derek avait réglé le problème.

\- Tu connais Jackson, son dicton favori 'on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même'. Je pense qu'il voulait ajouter sa contribution.

\- Dis-moi Stiles, c'est moi ou tu as défendu Derek, se moque Isaac.

Je rougis me rendant compte que c'est vrai, j'ai défendu Derek. Je finis de m'habiller et la sonnerie retentit nous ordonnant de rejoindre nos cours. Je soupire remarquant que les vêtements d'Isaac sont trop grands pour moi. On sort des vestiaires pour rejoindre notre classe en littérature. Je franchis la porte et je vois Jackson rire.

\- Eh bien Stilinski, l'eau a fait rétrécir ton corps? se moque-t-il.

Je le fusille du regard avant de rejoindre ma place à côté d'Isaac et derrière Scott. Ce dernier me lance un regard désolé. Je scrute la classe cherchant un visage et je le vois à côté de Jackson. Derek semble chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de son ami.

Le professeur rentre dans la classe et demande aux élèves de se mettre par binôme. Je vois Derek changer de place pour venir à côté de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que notre début d'amitié s'est envolé. Je regarde piteusement ma table devant moi ne sachant que faire. Qu'a-t-il dit à Jackson? Se moque-t-il lui aussi de moi?

\- Il faut continuer, me dit Derek sortant ses affaires puis il me regarde. Tout va bien?

\- Euh... Oui, désolé c'est sans doute la douche improvisée que j'ai reçu ce matin. Il vaut mieux se mettre au travail, réponds-je sortant à mon tour les écrits de samedi.

\- Stiles.

La voix forte de Derek me coupe dans mes gestes et je regarde le garçon à côté de moi.

\- Je n'étais pas au courant pour ce matin. Je te le promets. Seulement, je pense qu'on ferait mieux après cet après-midi de ne plus se voir.

\- Tu as raison après tout, tous les deux c'est clairement impossible qu'on puisse s'entendre. Je comprends, tu es l'ami de Jackson et quelle image tu peux avoir si tu traînes avec Stiles le loser.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

\- Ah bon? Où est-ce que je me serais trompé? demandé-je.

\- Je t'apprécie Stiles même si j'aurai aimé te connaître un peu plus. C'est juste que si je fais ça c'est pour éviter tu ailles au devant de gros ennuis avec Jackson.

\- Je sais me défendre, répliqué-je.

Il me lance un autre sourire moqueur et Derek me désigne du regard mes vêtements trop grands ainsi que mes cheveux encore humide. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'ai été pris en traite ce matin.

Je boude avant de prendre mon livre et on se met au travail. Je me sens mal à l'idée que finalement je vais suivre par un heureux hasard le conseil de Scott, m'éloigner de Derek. Il sera content d'apprendre qu'on restera un petit groupe de quatre.

L'heure se passe rapidement. C'est amusant comme le temps avance vite en compagnie de Derek. Je suis même heureux de m'apercevoir qu'il est intelligent.

La suite de la journée s'est bien passée malgré que Jackson se moque encore des vêtements d'Isaac, même monsieur Harris est allé de son commentaire lorsque le haut à laisser percevoir une innocente épaule trop fin pour maintenant le tee-shirt. La journée est un véritable cauchemar, heureusement, je rentre chez moi pour me changer. J'enfile des habits à ma taille. Je stresse un peu ce moment avec Derek, ce sera le dernier. Chacun continuera à vivre de son côté. Je serai de nouveau Stiles et lui sera Derek l'ami de Jackson, le nouveau bourreau du lycée.

La sonnette retentit et je descends pour admirer Derek qui est venu me chercher. Je respire tranquillement et je sors de la maison, fermant la porte derrière moi. Mon compagnon m'invite à le suivre pour grimper dans sa Camaro. Je monte au côté passager me demandant où m'emmène Derek. Si cela se trouve, il me conduit au fond des bois pour de me déshabiller et prendre des photos de moi nu.

\- Ne panique pas, c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on traîne ensemble sans les cours mais je tiens à ce que cet après-midi soit parfait, me dit-il.

\- Pourquoi parfait? demandé-je surpris.

Il me lance un sourire amusé et je pose ma tête contre le dossier. Derek conduit et je remarque qu'on a quitté Beacon Hills. Je le regarde surpris avant de reporter mon attention sur la route. Le conducteur allume la radio pour couper le silence présent dans la voiture. Je souris remerciant mentalement Derek pour la musique. Malgré tout, je ne me sens pas trop rassuré. On n'est plus dans ma ville natale et j'ai tendance à me dire que si je suis porté disparu mon père ne peut pas venir me chercher, ce n'est plus sous sa juridiction.

\- Ne t'en fais pas on ne part pas pour le Nevada, se moque-t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça? Je te rappelle qu'on a cours demain.

\- C'est pour cela que je voulais sortir avec toi hier. On aurait pu profiter un peu plus de cette journée sans les cours du matin.

\- Maintenant c'est de ma faute et puis tu m'emmènes où?

\- C'est une surprise.

Je le foudroie du regard, je n'aime pas qu'on me cache des choses et Derek n'est pas comme mes deux amis. Je suis sur qu'il ne filtrera aucune information sur l'endroit où on va. Je sais simplement que c'est limité dans le temps. Sinon, il aurait préféré m'inviter samedi prochain et non aujourd'hui. Le temps est sublime, j'espère qu'il ne va pas nous enfermer dans une pièce obscure comme le cinéma, ce serait bête de ne pas profiter du soleil.

Seulement à part un film au cinéma, rien ne me vient à l'esprit. Surtout que s'il voulait aller là-bas, il en a un à Beacon Hills. Si cela se trouve on va vraiment au cinéma mais il m'emmène dans une autre ville pour ne pas croiser des personnes qu'on connaît, par exemple Jackson et Lydia. Si c'est pour cette raison, Derek a gagné des points. Je regarde rapidement les annonces de film qui sont actuellement au cinéma. Je rougis voyant qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de film d'action, ce sont surtout des histoires d'amour. Mon cœur bat rapidement me demandant si on va regarder un de ces films, _comme un couple ordinaire_ , fantasme ma conscience.

Finalement, on retrouve rapidement la civilisation et Derek se gare sur un parking public. Je descends de la voiture et je vois devant moi, le cinéma. Je rougis affreusement. Je commence à avancer vers le bâtiment mais une main sur mon épaule me retient.

\- Où tu vas? On ne va pas au cinéma, se moque Derek.

Je rougis de honte alors que mon ami se moque de moi. Il prend ma main et je décide de le suivre à travers la ville. Je m'émerveille en voyant des centaines de boutiques. Seulement, il semble que ce n'est pas ici que nous allons. Mon cœur bat fortement, j'espère que le stresse est bientôt fini et qu'on arrive enfin à cette fameuse surprise. Je regarde mes vêtements me disant que si on doit aller au restaurant, je ne suis pas très bien habillé. J'ai même oublié de prévenir mon père que je sors cet après-midi. Je ne sais même pas à quelle heure je rentre.

Derek me regarde avant de me dire que nous serons bientôt arrivés. Je commence à sentir l'excitation m'envahir. On se retrouve à une rue piétonne où il n'y a pas de voitures. Je vois des personnes en rollers, en vélo ou tout simplement à pied. Derek me demande de regarder devant moi et j'écarquille les yeux en voyant que nous sommes devant un immense parc.

\- Tu sais où nous sommes maintenant? demande Derek.

Je hoche la tête, je sais exactement où nous sommes. Ce parc est connu pour ses animaux, sa grandeur, ses activités et son coin parc d'attraction. J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller ici seulement, il est payant. Puis, j'écarquille les yeux me rappelant que j'ai vu dans le journal qu'il est gratuit jusqu'à ce soir à minuit. Je me souviens en avoir parlé à Isaac de ce parc seulement nous ne sommes pas majeur et mon père travaille. Je me rappelle avoir été très déçu de louper une occasion en or.

Sur le coup, je pense qu'Isaac a vendu la mèche. Il semble bien apprécier Derek pour lui révéler une chose pareille. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Scott sinon ce ne serait pas moi au côté de mon meilleur ami mais Allison. Elle profiterait d'un de mes rêves.

Derek me tire la main m'incitant à rentrer à l'intérieur du parc de mes rêves. Je comprends pourquoi mon compagnon a garé la voiture un peu plus loin. L'endroit est souvent rempli surtout avec le parc gratuit. Le parking le plus proche doit être rempli malgré qu'on soit lundi. On passe l'immense portail et je souris en voyant l'intérieur. Mon rêve est sur le point de se réaliser. Derek a fait fort pour notre dernier rendez-vous en dehors du lycée.

Ce n'est que l'entrée est déjà, je me sens bien. Je n'ai jamais imaginé venir ici avec un ami de Jackson. Je trouve amusant comme situation, j'ai toujours pensé venir ici avec Lydia ou encore avec Scott. Mais dans mon imaginaire, ce n'est pas Derek qui se tient à mes côtés, ni un ami de mon ennemi.

La verdure est présent de manière abondante mais on sent qu'elle est maîtrisée. L'herbe est tondue et verte, tout est magnifique.

\- On y va ou tu veux rester à l'entrée? se moque gentiment Derek.

Je le regarde avant de commencer à marcher. Je remarque que je tiens encore la main de Derek pourtant je n'ai pas envie de lâcher cette menotte. Pour la première fois, je n'ai pas l'impression de passer pour Stiles l'éternel célibataire même si je marche au bras de Derek Hale.

Ce dernier semble silencieux et ce silence devient même gênant, j'ai l'impression de forcer Derek à suivre ce que j'aime.

\- Tout va bien? demandé-je.

\- Oui, me répond-il.

\- Pourtant, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Je ne sais pas, tu ne sembles pas heureux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas cela ne te touches pas.

\- Oui mais je n'ai pas envie d'être le seul à m'amuser. C'est toi qui as voulu qu'on sorte ensemble aujourd'hui. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que ça ne t'enchante pas.

\- Non, je n'ai pas préparé de coup monté pour t'humilier, réplique immédiatement Derek. C'est juste que j'ai parlé avec Jackson.

\- Par rapport à la fête?

\- Oui et non. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas me faire confiance le temps que je n'ai pas fait une mauvaise chose dans le lycée. Le problème c'est que je n'ai pas envie de devenir comme lui, un bourreau qui aime humilier les gens par plaisir.

Je le regarde surpris par ces paroles qui me réchauffent le cœur.

\- Seulement, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir le choix.

\- Si tu as le choix, Isaac est passé par là également. Il était ami avec Jackson et regarde maintenant il fait partie de mes plus proches amis.

\- Si je ne le fais pas Stiles, Isaac et toi vous subirez ce que vous auriez du recevoir lors de la soirée.

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- Jackson voulait vous humilier de la pire façon qui soit. Je ne l'aurai jamais cru capable d'une chose pareille et si je ne fais pour gagner sa confiance, il vous fera du mal.

\- Tu n'as pas à me protéger Derek, je suis capable de me défendre tout seul. Juste dis-moi ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

\- Il avait prévu de vous arracher vos vêtements avant de prendre des photos de vous deux et de les poster sur le net.

J'écarquille les yeux comprenant que cette fois la situation va trop loin.

\- Mais il ne vous fera rien car je serai là.

\- Même si tu fais ça qui nous dit qu'il ne mettra pas sa menace à exécution? Qui nous dit que Jackson ne te forcera pas à recourir à ce genre de chose pour prouver que tu es des leurs. Je le sais Derek, maintenant j'en suis sur, tu n'es pas comme eux! Je suis sur que sous cette couche d'arrogance, de type moqueur il y a un homme de dix neuf ans super sympa. Seulement, tu t'es attaché aux mauvaises personnes.

Je baisse la tête et je sens la main de Derek sur ma joue. Il me regarde intensément, de part ses yeux, je peux voir qu'il me remercie. Je me sens totalement fondre. Mon cœur bat fortement alors que je me perds dans ses magnifiques iris couleur océan.

Le temps semble s'écouler lentement alors que je sens se poser les douces lèvres de Derek sur les miennes. Cette fois aucune crise, je suis pleinement conscient qu'on s'embrasse. Il retire ses lèvres et j'ouvre mes yeux. Je n'ai pas eu l'impression de les avoir fermé.

\- On le visite ce fameux parc, tente Derek pour cacher la gêne du baiser.

J'écarquille les yeux, il change de sujet et on vient de s'embrasser. Qu'est-ce que signifie ce baiser?

Je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'être resté aussi figé qu'une statue mais lorsque je sens la main de Derek, je reprends conscience de ce qui m'entoure. Je rougis furieusement alors qu'il amène sa main dans la mienne et on part au cœur du parc. On prend un plan pour faire un rapide parcours tout en voyant les plus importants. Le temps malheureusement nous est compté. J'envoie tout de même un message à mon père lui annonçant que je suis dans le parc de mes rêves avec un ami. La réponse est plutôt positive, il me demande de profiter de cette sortie inédite.

On commence d'abord par regarder les animaux présents dans le parc. C'est amusant d'être venu ici en compagnie de Derek. On prend plein de photos pour se souvenir de cette sortie hors du commun. Le sourire est présent sur nos lèvres sur chacune de nos photos, on pourrait croire qu'elles sont fausses pourtant en voyant nos yeux, on comprend que ce n'est pas une comédie. Je regarde une photo et mon cœur rate un battement. Mes yeux brillent d'un éclat que je pensais éteint depuis la mort de ma mère.

Je regarde Derek qui a accompli un miracle. Il est parti nous acheter des collations pour poursuivre notre visite qui sera le parc d'attraction. J'éteins mon téléphone portable et j'attends le retour de mon compagnon. Je regarde le lac qui s'étend au milieu du parc. Je peux entendre de ma place les personnes qui hurlent sur les manèges à sensation forte. Je meurs d'envie de les essayer seulement, je ne sais pas si Derek est intéressé par ce genre d'attraction. Je n'ai pas envie de rendre malade le conducteur.

Soudain, devant mes yeux, je vois une crêpe aux chocolats et une bouteille de soda. Je souris les prenant remerciant par la même occasion Derek qui s'assoie à mes côtés pour admirer le lac.

\- Tu as prévenu ton père? demande-t-il.

\- Oui, il me dit de profiter de cet après-midi qui malheureusement touchera bientôt à sa fin. J'aurai aimé profiter un peu plus de ce parc.

\- Tu pourras le faire lorsque l'un de tes amis sera majeur, me dit Derek.

\- J'ai l'impression que ce ne sera pas pareil. Je me sens bien à tes côtés, réponds-je en regardant Derek.

Il me fixe étonné mais je ne lui exquise qu'un sourire heureux.

\- Tu sais peut-être déjà mais ma mère est morte il y a quelques années. Il ne restait plus que mon père et moi. Seulement, mon père est entré en dépression suite à sa mort, il a plongé dans l'alcool. Je ne parle pas beaucoup de cette histoire car c'est un très bon moyen de m'atteindre émotionnellement. Mais à toi, je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que je peux tout te raconter.

\- Tu ne devrais pas. Je te rappelle qu'à partir...

\- Tu commences à devenir le bourreau de l'école, le coupé-je avec une pointe d'humour. Je trouve tout de même que ton plan est idiot.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse?

\- C'est vrai qu'avec Jackson c'est soit 'tu me vénères soit tu t'écrases sous mes chaussures à trois cent dollars'. Mais je sais que tu n'es pas comme lui. Allez, je t'ai raconté une chose personnelle à ton tour.

Il me regarde surpris.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui voulait qu'on fasse connaissance? expliqué-je.

\- Mais les attractions? s'étonne-t-il.

\- Eh bien cela me donnera une raison supplémentaire de revenir ici avec toi et cette fois pour une journée. Je me sens bête d'avoir refusé pour hier donc c'est ma punition pour avoir été trop méfiant.

\- Je trouve sur le coup que tu ne l'es pas assez.

\- Dans ce cas, profitons-en pour se connaître, j'ai envie de connaître le vrai Derek et non l'ami de Jackson ou encore celui m'a manipulé pour aller à la soirée de Lydia.

\- Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas?

\- J'ai failli finir à poil sur le net en compagnie d'Isaac et mon ami était tellement bourré qu'être nu devant un objectif ne le dérangerait pas.

Un rire s'échappe des lèvres de Derek. Je suis ravi qu'une situation normalement dramatique le déride un peu.

\- Que veux-tu savoir? demande-t-il.

\- Je t'ai parlé de ma famille à toi.

\- Et bien, tu as connu l'oncle Peter, à une époque, il était mon confident, je pouvais tout lui raconter. On vivait tous ensembles à New York laissant le manoir à Beacon Hills seulement la vie new-yorkaise n'était pas faite pour Peter. Il est revenu vivre ici. Ma mère s'occupe seul de mes sœurs et de moi, mon père s'est tiré et on n'a plus eu de nouvelles. Ma grande sœur, Laura, travaille à New York dans un cabinet d'avocat. Puis il y a ma petite sœur, Cora, elle a deux ans de moins que toi.

\- Cela fait tout de même une jolie petite famille. Pourquoi es-tu parti de New York?

Je vois le regard de Derek s'obscurcir, je viens de toucher une corde sensible. Je baisse la tête décidant de tenter quelque chose.

\- Tu sais que Scott dort toujours avec une peluche, dis-je.

Je suis désolé pour mon ami mais je me devais de changer de sujet et c'est la seule qui m'est venue en tête.

\- T'es sérieux? se moque-t-il.

\- Oui c'est un cadeau d'Allison car Scott n'arrivait pas à toucher la peluche qu'il voulait lui offrir. Allison a fait du tir à l'arc et elle a presque dévalisé le stand de tir. C'était trop drôle surtout quand Scott essayait il manquait toujours les cibles. Puis, je me souviens aussi de ma première bêtise avec Isaac...

\- Merci, souffle-t-il.

Je le regarde avec étonnement.

\- De ne pas m'avoir forcé à te révéler ma présence à Beacon Hills, continue-t-il.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des secrets dont tu ne veux pas en parler.

\- Tu parles de ta mère?

Je hoche la tête regardant le lac où nage des canards.

\- Elle était comment? demande-t-il.

\- Douce, pleine de vie, je me sentais protéger. Avec elle, je n'avais pas honte de mon véritable prénom car je sais qu'il comptait beaucoup pour elle.

\- Ton véritable prénom?

\- Quoi? Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que mes parents m'avaient appelé Stiles Stilinski? Non, Stiles c'est un prénom que je me suis trouvé peu de temps après la mort de ma mère. Depuis, je veux que tout le monde m'appelle ainsi.

\- C'est quoi ton prénom?

Je lui tire la langue.

\- Tu ne le seras pas.

\- Tu me le dis et je te dis mon deuxième prénom.

\- C'est Jacob? demandé-je.

\- Non.

\- Edward?

\- Tu vas me faire les personnages de Twilight?

\- Luke? Han?

\- C'est quoi c'est prénom!

Je le regarde scandalisé.

\- Tu ne connais pas Star Wars mais c'est pas vrai je dois faire l'éducation de tout Beacon Hills ou quoi? m'offusqué-je.

\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu?

\- Non, je suis très sérieux! Scott n'a jamais regardé ce film même Isaac. Je sais! Lorsque je ferai découvrir Star Wars à Isaac je t'ordonne de venir avec lui.

\- Stiles...

Je l'entends presque souffler ce n'est pas de ma faute si je le trouve sympathique au point de vouloir le laisser venir regarder Star Wars avec Isaac. Puis je me rappelle qu'on ne doit plus se voir en dehors de nos jours pour travailler notre littérature. Je trouve cette idée plutôt idiote surtout que ce n'est pas moi qui est engagé les premiers pas. Je m'allonge sur l'herbe regardant le ciel à travers les feuilles. Le soleil commence sa descente et je soupire me disant qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant se dire 'au revoir, j'étais ravi de te connaître'.

J'aurai aimé apprendre un peu plus sur Derek seulement, il semblerait que je ne peux pas. Je regarde mon compagnon qui fixe le lac avec intensité. Dans un autre contexte, on pourrait penser à un rendez-vous galant mais cela n'en est pas un. Même ce baiser est maintenant devenu un lointain souvenir comme si il n'existe pas. Finalement, il n'en a pas reparlé et il semble tout à fait normal, comme si rien ne s'est passé. Je soupire me disant que de toute façon, une personne embrassant une autre est devenu très courant. Seuls les grands romantiques peuvent penser à une autre signification. Derek l'a fait sans doute car c'était le moment idéal. Dans ce genre de condition, ce n'est qu'une pulsion comme une autre, comme sauver la vie d'une personne.

\- Comment as-tu su que je faisais une crise de panique? demandé-je finalement.

\- J'étais dans le couloir à ce moment. Je t'ai vu avec Isaac et Scott, j'allais prendre mes affaires pour le cours lorsque je te vois t'effondrer dans les bras d'Isaac qui commence à paniquer. Ils t'ont conduit dans les toilettes qui étaient la salle la plus proche. Je les ai suivi car je m'inquiétais. Jackson m'a raconté pour Erica. Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose.

\- Le baiser était la seule solution?

\- Ma sœur Cora a fait des crises de panique, je sais que le meilleur moyen pour les calmer, c'est de couper la respiration qui devient incontrôlable.

\- Pourquoi elle en faisait?

\- Elle a toujours pensé que c'était de sa faute si notre père s'est barré. Ma mère voulait un troisième enfant et mon père voulait rester à deux. Seulement, dans un couple, si la femme veut un enfant elle fait tout pour. Et ma mère est tombée enceinte. Mon père lui ordonnait d'avorter car il refusait ma sœur. Elle était un enfant indésiré par notre propre père. Avant sa naissance, mon père est parti. C'est idiot de réagir comme ça alors qu'il a une famille qui l'aime. Ma mère a raconté la vérité à Cora, quant à l'école, la maîtresse parlait d'offrir un cadeau pour la fête des pères. A chaque fois, elle faisait un cadeau pour un père imaginaire.

\- C'est triste comme histoire. Il a perdu une super famille juste à cause d'une grossesse.

\- Je t'ai raconté un grand événement de ma vie à ton tour pour qu'on soit équitable.

Je le regarde avant de me dire qu'il a raison.

\- Après la mort de ma mère, je t'ai dit que mon père est entré dans sa phase alcoolique. A l'époque, il n'était qu'adjoint du shérif. Il n'a jamais supporté le fait qu'il n'était pas présent lorsque ma mère s'est éteint sur son lit d'hôpital. Lors de ce jour tragique, il a été appelé en urgence par le poste de police pour annoncer un accident. Il m'a laissé à l'hôpital avec Mélissa, la mère de Scott. Mon père m'a certifié qu'il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps. Je suis donc resté au chevet de ma mère. Je me souviendrai toujours de son regard presque vide, de sa main froide sur ma joue. Elle est morte devant mes yeux et mon père n'était pas revenu. Il est arrivé une heure plus tard, les médecins emmenaient ma mère à la morgue. Mon père s'est effondré dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

Des larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues alors que je me rappelle de la scène. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour atténuer le chagrin de mon père et chacun avait alors tenter de régler le manque de figure féminine à sa manière. Je faisais des crises de panique toutes les nuits pendant que mon père travaillait ou buvait.

C'était lors d'une de mes énièmes crises de panique que mon père s'est rappelé qu'il lui reste son fils. Ce jour-là, elle était plus importante que les autres, j'avais manqué de mourir à cause d'une dyspnée. C'était Mélissa qui m'avait trouvé allonger sur mon sol tentant en vain de retrouver une respiration stable. Elle avait immédiatement appelé l'ambulance pour que j'aille à l'hôpital. Mon père a été mis au courant de ma situation et c'était la deuxième fois que je voyais mon père s'effondrer devant mes yeux. Depuis je m'étais promis de ne plus faire la moindre frayeur à mon père et cette règles consistent à rester le plus loin possible de Jackson et de sa bande.

Derek se lève avant de tendre sa main vers moi.

\- Tu viens, je t'emmène au restaurant, dit-il.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre qui est confession pour confession**

 **Je sais ce que vous dîtes pour Stiles qui ne comprends pas la signification d'un baiser. Je dois vous avouer que personne ne connaît les véritables raisons qui poussent une personne à embrasser une autre. Deux personnes peuvent s'embrasser alors qu'il n'y a pas de sentiments.**

 **Sinon, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour ce chapitre qui annonce que le Sterek recule d'un pas.**

 **Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, il reviendra en force.**

 **A lundi!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello tout le monde on est mercredi!**

 **Je poste d'avance n'étant pas sur d'arriver à le poster jeudi à cause de mes nouveaux horaires de travail. Donc encore une fois c'est exceptionnel et celui-là c'est sur.**

 **Je suis désolée dans le dernier chapitre j'ai vu que je me suis trompée. J'ai tapé 'lundi' au lieu de 'jeudi', j'espère que vous aviez compris que c'était normalement pour demain.**

 **Sinon, merci aux personnes qui me laissent un petit message d'encouragement, c'est toujours un plaisir d'en recevoir.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 9**_

 _ **.**_

Tout est redevenu normal, Jackson terrorise comme toujours les pauvres lycéens de Beacon Hills et je suis comme à mon habitude Stiles Stilinski, le loser. L'été a maintenant laissé place à l'automne, les feuilles ont déjà commencé à tomber sur le sol obligeant le concierge du lycée à ratisser entièrement le terrain de crosse.

Après ma journée avec Derek, la situation est devenue compliquée. Il commence à devenir Jackson Whittemore. Ce dernier avait ordonné à Derek de lui prouver qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. La preuve est vite arrivée lorsqu'une jeune fille de première année a percuté Derek alors qu'elle révisait, pour sans doute un contrôle de mathématique. Jackson était juste à côté de lui, se pavanant avec Lydia qui faisait toujours semblant d'être idiote pour plaire à son copain.

Chez Jackson, être bousculé par un élève, est une faute grave. Tout le monde doit lui céder le passage et ce que monsieur veut, il a, pour lui cette action mérite punition. Il a donc ordonné à Derek de s'occuper de cette fille. Malgré que ce ne soit pas Jackson la victime de la bousculade, il a estimé que la fille aurait très bien pu s'en prendre à lui. Derek lui a donc pris le manuel de mathématique avant de le jeter dans les toilettes des hommes. Le silence s'est imposé de lui-même et la sentence a été rendue. Jackson est fier de ce petit tour, une fille n'a pas le droit d'entrer dans les toilettes des hommes. Si elle décide de le récupérer, elle a des chances de tomber sur des adolescents soulageant leur vessie. Si un garçon a le droit au voyeurisme ce n'est pas le cas des filles, si elle entre dans les toilettes pour son manuel, sa réputation prendra un coup.

Et ça Jackson le sait et les professeurs ne sont pas toujours cléments lorsqu'un élève oublie un livre. La jeune femme a donc deux choix d'humiliation, soit une humiliation en classe ou une réputation de 'pute'. Lorsque Jackson et sa bande sont partis, je la vois retenir ses larmes. Elle n'a pourtant pas fait exprès de foncer sur Derek et ce dernier n'est pas allé de main morte pour gagner la confiance de Jackson, comme si il s'est déjà amusé à humilier des personnes.

Je décide de rentrer dans les toilettes des hommes pour prendre le manuel et ressortir.

\- Tiens ton livre, souris-je.

A son regard, je sais qu'elle ne croyait plus à l'aide de quelqu'un. Personne ne se met entre Jackson et sa victime de peur de subir une humiliation plus grande. Elle prend son manuel avant de me remercier et de partir.

Cet événement a été la première humiliation causé par Derek.

Le seul point positif dans l'affaire c'est que je n'ai pas encore eu droit à l'humiliation de Derek. Même Isaac n'a rien eu, pour mon plus grand soulagement mais on sait qu'avec Jackson, c'est le calme avant la tempête. Surtout que c'est bientôt Halloween, dans dix jours précisément. Comme toujours Lydia organise une grande fête pour tous les lycéens, au lycée. Elle a décidé de créer un nouvel événement le couronnement du monstre le plus effrayant. Le prospectus circule depuis trois jours dans tout l'école et Lydia a été très stricte, tous les lycéens doivent venir déguiser. Ceux qui ne seront pas présents auront à faire à Jackson.

A l'évocation du nom de son petit ami, tout le lycée parle de cette fameuse soirée surveillée par les professeurs qui ont donnés leur accord. Cela comprend, le coach, le professeur de littérature, le professeur d'anglais et pour notre plus grand malheur le professeur de chimie. Ce dernier a même déclaré que au moindre faux pas dans cette soirée ce sera distribution d'heure de colle le samedi et il a précisé tout le samedi. Je sens venir le remake de Breakfast club.

L'alcool a été interdit dans cette soirée et elle possède également un couvre-feu. C'est une organisation en béton.

Actuellement, on est au réfectoire, on mange le repas que j'ai préparé la veille. Désormais, je fais la nourriture étant donné la qualité culinaire de la cafétéria, on est bien obligé. Nous sommes installés à une table à quatre et Scott parle de la fameuse soirée de Halloween.

\- Je ne suis pas fan de cette idée, je vous le dis.

\- Scott, même si on ne veut pas y aller on n'a pas le choix, répliqué-je.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Stiles même si j'avoue qu'ils nous font carrément du chantage pour qu'on vienne, continue Isaac.

\- Vous croyez que c'est un piège? demande Allison.

\- Je n'en sais rien, je te dirai 'non' vu qu'il y a Harris et tout le monde sait que ce prof en plus d'être soporifique et un expert en distribution d'heure de colle. S'il affirme qu'au moindre faux pas il donne des heures de colle le samedi, il le fera, réponds-je.

\- Donc tout le monde vient, soupire Scott.

\- La question c'est en quoi va-t-on se déguiser? remarque Isaac.

\- Je vais faire les magasins avec Allison pour que nos costumes soient coordonnés, explique mon meilleur ami.

\- Dans ce cas, j'irai avec Isaac, dis-je avec un sublime sourire en frappant la main de mon ami blondinet.

\- On se prévoit ça samedi.

\- Pas de souci, je préviendrai mon père. Il faudrait qu'on se réserve la journée complète. Tu viens dormir à la maison vendredi soir?

\- Je demanderai à Peter, normalement il ne doit pas avoir de problème.

Je hoche la tête avant d'envoyer un message à mon père pour la confirmation. Il accepte rapidement et il m'informe que vendredi soir il y a un match des Mets. Je sautille sur ma chaise sous le regard surpris de mes amis. Je leur informe que c'est bon pour mon père et qu'en prime il y a les Mets qui jouent vendredi soir. Isaac est alors aussi heureux que moi car qui dit match de base-ball dit pizza à volonté. Notre pizzeria est super lors de ces événements. Lorsqu'il a un match de base-ball à la télévision, ils reçoivent énormément de coup de fil, à tel point que souvent leur réseau téléphonique est saturé. Il y a de quoi, le patron est un fan de base-ball et surtout des Mets. Lorsqu'ils jouent, les pizzas sont à moitié prix et en prime pour quatre pizzas achetés la cinquième est offerte avec la garniture de notre choix.

La dernière fois avec Isaac, on s'est amusé à décorer la pizza comme on veut. A tel point que mon père a refusé de goûter une part de la cinquième pizza. On a demandé de la crème, des oignons, des lardons, des champignons, des anchois, une pincée de piment rouge, de l'emmental, des aubergines, des poivrons, un œuf et l'ingrédient qui a achevé mon père des carottes. On l'a mangé en une soirée, entre autre pendant le match.

Maintenant, on débat sur la cinquième pizza pour la garder. Je sais que mon père n'aime pas les carottes alors il faut absolument avoir cette ingrédient dans la garniture. Scott et Allison nous regardent comme si on vient d'une autre planète. Sur le coup, j'ai l'impression d'être plus proche d'Isaac que de mon meilleur ami. De toute façon, Scott m'a informé qu'il va chez Allison vendredi soir pour réviser. Je sens mon cœur se pincer car habituellement la cinquième pizza, c'est toujours Scott et moi qui décidons des aliments qu'on va mettre dedans. Finalement, c'est à Isaac et moi que revient le droit de créer la pizza la plus délicieuse au monde ou la plus bizarre.

La sonnerie retentit et on sort de table pour finir la journée de cours. Ce soir, il y a un match de basket, l'équipe de Derek fait un match amical contre un lycée voisin. Isaac doit y être car Peter sera présent dès la fin des cours pour encourager son neveu. Je décide de rester avec lui car à mon avis lors de cette rencontre, je ne serais pas surpris de trouver la bande de Jackson. Même si Peter est dans la pièce, Derek ne pourra rien faire si son 'ami' décide d'humilier quelqu'un.

Je m'installe sur les gradins intérieurs du gymnase en compagnie d'Isaac qui réserve une place pour Peter. Ce dernier ne tarde pas à venir vêtu d'un haut personnalisé où est écrit 'bonne chance Derek'

\- Bonjour Stiles, comment vas-tu? sourit l'oncle.

\- Je vais bien merci.

\- Tu es venu encourager Derek? demande Peter.

Je ris nerveusement me disant que ce n'est pas réellement la vérité. Je suis surtout là parce que je ne peux pas laisser Isaac seul avec Jackson dans les parages.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, réponds-je.

\- Il paraît que Beacon Hills est bien réputé pour ses activités sportives. J'ai regardé un magazine qui m'explique que Beacon Hills est la deuxième meilleure ville de la région. Il est rare qu'il perde un match. Surtout en crosse. Mais bon, pour moi, la crosse ce n'est pas un véritable sport.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir Peter, tu ne connais pas les règles? intervient Isaac.

\- Car quand j'étais au lycée ici, le véritable sport c'était le basket-ball et le football américain. La crosse était à l'époque qu'un petit club. Je faisais partie des deux clubs sportifs réputés de l'école. J'étais d'ailleurs bien populaire à votre âge.

On écarquille les yeux devant la confession de Peter, il était étudiant dans le même lycée que nous. C'est sans doute pour ça que Jackson l'a pris sous son aile. Son oncle et le père du garçon que je déteste se sont déjà rencontrés auparavant.

\- Sinon, j'ai vu que le lycée organise une soirée pour Halloween, en quoi allez-vous vous déguiser les garçons? demande Peter.

\- On n'a pas encore réfléchi Peter. On pensait faire le tour des magasins samedi pour trouver un bon costume, répond Isaac.

\- Je vois, si tu as besoin Isaac et même toi Stiles, si vous ne trouvez rien je peux utiliser mes petites mains pour vous fabriquer quelque chose. J'ai appris à coudre car monsieur Derek a l'habitude de déchirer ses vêtements lorsqu'il joue.

Le ton employé est devenu très sensuel, mon cœur rate un battement et je rougis. Comment peut-on avoir un tel effet dans une voix?

Soudain, un son strident me fait reporter mon attention sur le terrain de basket. Les adversaires viennent de rentrer portant un maillot débardeur de couleur orange et un short de couleur bleu. Je fronce les sourcils me disant qu'ils ont presque volé la couleur des Mets de New York.

\- Bon sang, la combinaison d'orange et bleu, c'est une faute de goût au niveau de la mode! hurle une voix dans les gradins et je vois à quelques étages plus bas Lydia.

Jackson est juste à côté d'elle et la retient par la taille pour l'empêcher qu'elle commette sans doute l'irréparable. Notre équipe entre finalement sur le terrain avec en tête Derek et Peter se lève pour annoncer sa présence à son neveu. Ce dernier lui fait un signe discret de la main avant que son regard ne s'accroche au mien. Sur le coup, je me demande ce que je fais là. Le basket n'est pas non plus mon élément de prédilection en matière de sport.

Derek rejoint le coach de leur équipe qui donne les instructions avant de lancer le cri de guerre. Le gong retentit et deux joueurs se placent au centre. Lorsque le ballon fut lancé le match peut commencer. Notre équipe récupère la balle et cours en dribblant jusqu'au panier pour marquer nous donnant deux points. Je ne suis pas assez inculte pour ne pas connaître les règles de ce sport. Les points se comptent par deux sauf si tu marques en dehors de la zone, tu donnes à ton équipe trois points. On ne doit pas dépasser deux pas avec le ballon dans les mains. On ne peut pas dribbler, s'arrêter et recommencer le dribble. On ne peut avoir le ballon longtemps dans les mains et il n'a pas de contact physique entre les joueurs.

Le bruit le plus présent dans le gymnase s'est le couinement des chaussures sur le sol. Il y a bien sur le coach qui hurle ses ordres, le présentateur improvisé qui commente le match et les exclamations de la foule lorsqu'une équipe marque un panier. J'ai la sensation que c'est largement plus vivant qu'un match de crosse et je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai surveillé Scott toute une année sur le banc. Le public ne dit rien, ils attendent toujours une action importante alors qu'ici il y a du rebondissement à chaque crissement de soulier sur le sol. Le bruit est de partout, les joueurs sont concentrés mais ils n'oublient pas une chose essentielle, s'amuser. Le basket reste un jeu avant tout.

Le dernier gong retentit annonçant la fin du match et la victoire de notre équipe. Les joueurs soulèvent leur capitaine qui n'est autre que Derek. Lydia applaudit de sa place et Jackson vient saluer son ami. De ma place, je sens que ces jours avec Derek ne sont qu'un rêve, je le sais à présent ce baiser ne veut rien dire. Pourtant, une part en moi aurait aimé qu'il est une signification particulière. Je sors du gymnase pour me diriger vers ma voiture, personne ne tentera un coup sur Isaac avec Peter dans les parages.

\- Stiles! s'exclame une voix derrière moi.

J'écarquille les yeux reconnaissant la voix de Derek. Je me retourne pour le voir toujours vêtu de son uniforme de basketteur. Je rougis furieusement et Derek s'avance vers moi.

\- Tu ne me félicites pas pour la victoire de mon équipe? demande-t-il.

\- C'est ton équipe alors pourquoi seulement _te_ féliciter, répliqué-je.

\- Parce que je suis le capitaine, au basket, le capitaine porte toujours le numéro 4, sourit-il me désignant le numéro de son maillot.

\- Eh bien félicitation, je dois partir, dis-je commençant à aller vers la sortie.

\- Attends!

Je m'arrête mais je ne me retourne pas.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu au match?

\- Parce qu'il y avait Isaac et que je n'aime pas laisser mon ami seul lorsque Jackson et sa bande sont dans les parages. Et je remarque que tu t'es bien intégré dans le groupe, je te félicite pour ça également.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je l'ai fait.

\- Je trouve toujours que c'est une idée stupide. C'est d'ailleurs stupide aussi que tu viennes me voir alors que vous fêtez votre premier match. Retourne avec tes amis et je resterai comme toujours loin de toi sauf pour le travail en binôme, répliqué-je.

\- Tu viens pour Halloween?

\- Je me sens obligé de venir à cette soirée et puis avec Harris comme professeur surveillant il y a moins de risque au niveau du débordement. N'oublie pas qu'il colle facilement des heures de colle. On se voit demain en cours.

Je reprends ma marche pour rentrer dans ma voiture et je quitte le lycée pour rentrer chez moi.

Je passe la porte d'entrée pour remarquer que de nouveau, je suis seul à la maison. Mon père doit encore faire des heures supplémentaires à cause du nombre d'effectif réduit au commissariat. Je soupire posant mes clés de voiture dans la petite coupelle sur un meuble. Je ferme la porte et je regarde l'heure sur la pendule avant de me décider à finir mes devoirs pour vendredi. Je tiens à être à jour dans mes exercices pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de ma soirée avec mon père et Isaac.

Je monte à l'étage pour récupérer mon ordinateur et j'allume la télévision pour combler le silence pesant de la pièce à vivre. Je sors mes affaires de mon sac de cours et je commence mes devoirs tout en regardant une émission.

Au bout d'un moment, mon ventre crie famine et pose mon stylo pour rejoindre la cuisine. Je me prépare un repas simple avant de retourner dans le salon avec ma nourriture et des couverts. Je m'installe sur mon canapé regardant l'émission. Je mérite un peu de repos surtout qu'il s'agit d'un exercice de chimie donné par notre cher monsieur Harris. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire devant la stupidité des candidats du feuilleton. Je décide de changer de chaîne et je tombe sur une émission de télé-réalité. Je le regarde suspicieusement avant de soupirer.

\- Télé-réalité? Et mon cul c'est du poulet. On voit de suite qu'il joue la comédie. Attend cette cruche pleure pour un mec qui l'a trompé avec sa meilleure amie. Réveille-toi! Ce type est un connard. Il ne fait que de se vider les couilles. Désolé d'être cru mais c'est la réalité, m'exclamé-je devant cette émission.

Finalement, je change encore et je tombe sur une série à l'eau de rose qui est aussi idiote que la chaîne précédente. Qu'est-ce qu'on les scénaristes avec les histoires de tromperie? A force cela devient du grand n'importe quoi, on devrait appeler ces émissions 'bonjour, vous cherchez l'amour douloureux? Venez vous inscrire à "je baise à droite et à gauche". Vous souffrirez tous les jours d'une tromperie. La question est avec qui va-t'on vous tromper'. Après, on s'étonne que le nombre de divorces augmente chaque année. Ces émissions sont des appels à la tromperie et à la suspicion. Sur le coup, je suis bien content d'être célibataire car être en couple c'est comme mettre à ton ou ta chérie la corde au cou. Je ris de mon image mental, je vois Scott avec une laisse de chien autour du cou tenue par Allison.

Je dépose mon assiette vide sur la table avant de reprendre mon exercice de chimie. Je soupire me disant que ce dernier est trop simple. Finalement, je le termine avant la fin de l'émission, je me demande combien de temps il dure.

Je prends mon assiette pour la mettre dans l'évier me disant que je ferai la vaisselle plus tard. Je retourne sur mon canapé, je prends une couverture et je m'enroule comme un rouleau de printemps dedans.

La soirée passe et je me suis carrément dans l'histoire du feuilleton, je crie même sur les personnages fictifs. Il manque plus que le pop-corn et je ressemblerais presque au petit américain fan des séries à l'eau de rose. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et j'entends un soupire. Je vois tourne ma tête pour découvrir mon père devant devant la porte, retirant ses chaussures.

Dès qu'il vient dans le salon, il me salue avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour manger le repas que j'ai préparé. Je l'entends râler sur la nourriture et je souris mais je remarque le bruit distinctif du micro-onde. Malgré ses railleries, il mangera le repas que j'ai préparé.

Je retourne dans l'histoire que je regardais. Je soupire de soulagement me rendant compte que je n'ai rien manqué d'important. Je rougis d'embarras me rendant compte de ce que je viens de penser.

Au pire à part mon père, personne ne verra cette partie humiliante de moi-même. Je prie le seigneur qui est au cieux que jamais Jackson ne découvre que je regarde ce genre d'émission. Sinon, je risque de subir la pire humiliation de ma vie, être traité comme une fille. Mon père apparaît dans le salon et il hausse les sourcils.

\- Depuis quand tu regardes ce genre de série? demande John surpris.

\- Chut, Angela va apprendre que le docteur François est en réalité un sale pervers qui adore coucher avec ses secrétaires. Cela va être la dispute du siècle, répliqué-je.

\- Qui est Angela?

\- Angela c'est la jolie blonde, elle est la petite amie de François depuis trois ans. Seulement, depuis quelque temps, elle doute de la sincérité de son copain et elle l'a donc espionné. Bon sang, ce fut le choc, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que François couche avec la mère d'Angela. En plus d'être pervers, il cherche dans les femmes couguars. Elle doit bien avoir cinquante balles malgré son lifting.

\- Je ne te demanderai pas d'où te vient cette envie de regarder ce genre de bêtise seulement ne te couche pas trop tard. Tu as cours demain.

\- Oui papa, réponds-je.

Les épisodes s'enchaînent et à chaque fois. Il se coupe au mauvais moment c'est frustrant. Le scénariste sait tenir son public en haleine et le pire c'est que toujours un moment cela devient barbant tellement c'est long. On n'a qu'une envie coupé mais il y a toujours un petit truc qui fait qu'on ne peut pas stopper l'épisode en plein milieu. C'est donc à deux heures du matin que la série laisse place à un nouveau de la nuit. J'éteins la télévision avant d'aller dans mon lit pour dormir.

Le jeudi se passe rapidement malgré que j'ai eu des envies de m'endormir sur la table. Plus jamais, je me regarde des séries à l'eau de rose les soirs de semaine, sauf si c'est les vacances. Bon sang, j'ai l'air d'être devenu accro à la niaiserie. Pourtant, malgré tout, j'envie cette femme qui trouve l'amour de leur vie. Après tout, Angela, après avoir rompu avec François, a commencé à fréquenter George, le serveur, et pour l'instant tout à l'air de bien se passer entre eux. Le seul bémol de cette série s'est les noms des personnages. Le scénariste aurait pu trouver autre chose que George, on a déjà François.

Je soupire me disant que je n'aurai jamais du regarder cette stupide émission de télé. Foi de Stiles Stilinski, même sous la torture, je ne révélerai jamais ce secret.

Si cela se trouve, à ma façon, c'est une sorte d'appel au secours. Je cherche moi aussi l'amour mais je ne le trouve pas. Je regarde Lydia qui embrasse passionnément Jackson dans le couloir sans se soucier des regards alentours. Puis mon regard dévie sur un autre couple et sur un autre. J'ai l'impression d'être entouré que par des amoureux. Mon cœur se serre rien qu'à les voir heureux ensemble, même si je sais que cela ne durera pas, ils ont tout de même quelqu'un sur qui ils peuvent déverser leur amour. Alors que moi, je n'offre que de l'amitié.

Puis, je vois dans les couloirs, une chose qui me retourne encore plus le cœur. J'écarquille les yeux d'effroi en voyant ce spectacle devant moi. Mon cœur se casse et mon oxygène commence à disparaître.

Derek embrasse une fille.

* * *

 **Ne me tuez pas. Je vous supplie à genoux de ne pas me tuez pour cette écart.**

 **Oui, Stiles qui regarde ce genre de série c'est inquiétant. Mais cela lui fait prendre conscience de plein de chose.**

 **Sinon, n'oubliez pas de laisser un review, c'est le rectangle en bas de la page à gauche ou en face si vous n'avez pas de publicité.**

 **Sur ceux à Dimanche, je suis encore occupée lundi.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Nous sommes le 14 Février et c'est un dimanche. Non, je n'ai pas fait de chapitre spécial Valentin, désolé. C'est une suite de l'histoire tout ce qui a de plus ordinaire.**

 **Pour le précédent chapitre, j'ai failli m'évanouir. J'ai passé la barre des 100 Followers, je vous remercie tous de suivre ma fic avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Une petite pression supplémentaire...**

 **Je ne dis rien sur le chapitre, je n'aime pas gâché les surprises. J'espère que vous l'aimerez.**

 **Par contre, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce chapitre plutôt court.**

 **Bonne lecture et joyeuse saint Valentin pour les amoureux!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapitre 10**_

 _ **.**_

Je suis vite parti en voyant un tel spectacle. Mon cœur saigne sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Je me sens mal, j'ai presque envie de vomir dans les toilettes tellement tout en moi est retourné. Je revois Derek, embrassant cette fille dans les couloirs, rejoignant ainsi le clan des couples. Cette dernière, je l'ai reconnue, il s'agit de Morgane Taylor, la chef du membre du fan club dédier à Derek Hale. Il semblerait que la règle d'or de sa secte de folle, ne pas approcher l'apollon n'est plus applicable, vu comment ils se dévoraient les lèvres.

Je rentre dans ma voiture avant de taper ma tête contre le volant et dire que j'ai cru que Derek était différent. La belle affaire, je me sens trahi sur le coup. Morgane est une fille qui adore humilier les gens autour d'elle, si Jackson ne sortait pas avec Lydia cela aurait été elle la petite amie de mon bourreau. Je sais comment est Morgane, c'est le genre de filles qui se croit parfaite en tout point. De magnifique cheveux bruns ondulés arrivant au creux de ses omoplates. Un nez refait grâce à l'argent de papa, de beaux yeux bleus, une taille fine grâce à son coach personnel et à son régime stricte à base de légume, madame se dit végétalienne. Pour finir un soutien-gorge rembourré pour cacher un petit bonnet A. Elle a tout de la fille que j'ai envie de claquer la tête contre le mur si je n'étais pas Stiles et qu'une de mes règles d'or est de ne jamais faire du mal à une fille aussi garce soit-elle. _Mais tu en meurs d'envie_ , se moque ma conscience mais elle a raison, ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle a tout de la princesse fanfreluche.

Pour finir, le poids non négligeable sur cette personne infâme est que Morgane a été et l'ait encore, l'une des personnes à avoir le plus critiquer Erica. Je ne suis pas amoureux de la jeune blonde seulement Erica a l'époque a eu plein de problèmes d'ordre personnel, elle venait de faire sa crise d'épilepsie et un ami de Jackson l'avait posté sur internet quand elle s'est urinée dessus. Suite à cette événement, Morgane se moquait d'elle lui demandant si elle portait des couches pour ses fuites urinaires et j'entendais à peu près cette phrase à chaque fois que les deux filles se croisaient dans les couloirs de l'école. Maintenant, c'est différent Erica a gagné en force et elle a un peu plus confiance en elle mais le venin de Morgane ne s'est pas calmé.

Je soupire une énième fois contre mon volant. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis déçu d'un ami de Jackson. Derek est vraiment tombé bas. La porte côté passager s'ouvre sur Isaac qui me regarde furieusement. Mince, j'ai failli oublier mon ami au lycée. Je rougis d'embarras. Une chance, je n'ai toujours pas mis la clé sur le contact, je n'ai fait que de me morfondre.

\- Tu aurais pu me dire où tu étais, je t'ai envoyé un message, s'exclame mon ami.

Je hausse un sourcil avant de prendre mon sac de cours pour sortir mon téléphone portable et je vois qu'effectivement j'ai reçu un message d'Isaac. Je me sens de nouveau mal.

\- Tout va bien Stiles? On dirait que tu es sur le point de t'évanouir. Ne panique pas, je ne vais pas te frapper ou une connerie dans ce genre parce que je ne savais pas où tu étais, me dit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas ça Isaac, réponds-je.

\- Alors qu'elle est le problème car tu es aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine. C'est effrayant.

Je soupire me décidant à raconter la raison de mon trouble à mon ami. Sur ce qui s'est passé le fameux lundi après-midi et ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui. Maintenant, j'en suis sur ce baiser ne veut rien dire. A la fin de mon discours, Isaac semble pensif. Je le regarde en espérant qu'il dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi ferait l'affaire. Seulement, il demeure silencieux.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout à quoi pense Derek, finit par dire Isaac.

\- C'est simple, si cela se trouve. Il a voulu jouer et il a demandé à Jackson avec qui il peut s'amuser.

\- Il n'est pas comme ça, réplique-t-il naturellement.

J'écarquille les yeux en entendant mon ami. Ce dernier baisse la tête soucieux.

\- C'est juste que je parle avec Derek de temps en temps et crois-moi il n'est pas mauvais.

\- Alors pourquoi il sort avec Morgane? m'énerve-je.

\- C'est moi ou tu nous fais une crise de jalousie, se moque Isaac.

Je sursaute remarquant qu'effectivement je fais le garçon jaloux. Ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas l'être. Isaac me sourit avant de me demander si on allait regarder les Mets sur le parking du lycée. Je rougis d'embarras avant de démarrer la voiture. Sur le coup, je le remercie de changer de sujet même si c'est pour m'embarrasser.

On arrive rapidement à la maison et je ne suis pas surpris de voir le véhicule de mon père dans l'allée. Je gare ma Jeep devant ma demeure. Je prends mon sac de cours et on sort pour rentrer chez moi. Mon père a déjà commencé à préparer pour ce soir. Le canapé a sur son tissu des couvertures, La table est de corvée de porter les saladiers vides attendant d'être rempli par du bon pop-corn, des assiettes en carton pour accueillir les pizzas et des verres en plastique. Les boissons sont encore au frais dans le frigo.

Je monte à l'étage et je suis heureux en voyant que mon père a également préparé le lit d'Isaac dans ma chambre même si c'est rare que mon ami dorme dedans. Nous déposons nos affaires et on se met rapidement sur nos devoirs de dernière minute. J'aide en même temps Isaac lorsqu'il a des soucis sur un exercice, je souris me disant que cela fait un moment qu'on n'a plus eu une soirée rien que nous deux. Au moins, j'évite de reparler de Derek et de sa nouvelle petite amie.

Dès qu'on a fini, on se change rapidement, prenant également une bonne douche bien chaude. Dès qu'on a entièrement fini, on descend et je prends le téléphone pour commander les pizzas. Je réussis à avoir quelqu'un au bout troisième coups de fil, quand je disais que le réseau est saturé les soirs de match. Je commande les quatre pizzas habituelles. Puis je lance un regard amusé à Isaac commençant la création de ma cinquième pizza. On a décidé de faire une sauce tomate, jambon, champignon, emmental, poivrons, un œuf, une pincée de piment et bien sur les carottes. Mon père nous regarde désespéré. Je crois qu'il n'apprécie pas le coup des carottes. Je m'installe avec Isaac sur le canapé et on se partage une couverture présente sur le canapé. Je me sens bien avec lui autant que lorsque je suis avec Scott voir même plus. C'est méchant à dire mais j'aime la présence d'Isaac, je sais qu'il ne m'abandonnera pas et bien sur je ne l'abandonnerai pas non plus.

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et on commence à manger le pop-corn présent dans le saladier. Ce dernier est sur ses genoux et je pioche régulièrement dedans pour en manger. La sonnette d'entrée retentit et mon père va ouvrir pour récupérer les pizzas.

\- Tu sais pour Derek...

\- Je ne veux pas entendre parler de lui, le coupé-je.

\- Ne fais pas ta tête de mule, je sais que tu l'aimais bien. Ne me dis pas 'non' il faut l'avouer et puis il est plutôt beau garçon, n'est-ce pas? sourit Isaac.

Je rougis avant de prendre une poignée de pop-corn.

\- Stiles, si tu veux je t'emmène en boîte de nuit, rien que tous les deux, tu pourras t'amuser. J'ai parlé avec Danny et il me recommande une super boîte branchée dans la ville.

\- Tu sais que Danny est gay.

\- Oui et alors cela ne l'empêche pas de connaître des boîtes de nuit très populaires de la région. Il sait même où aller pour avoir des faux papiers.

Je le regarde comme si une deuxième vient de lui pousser à côté de la première. Je tente de prendre une canette de bière mais mon père tape ma main pour me stopper. Je boude avant de prendre un soda. Je récupère également une assiette et une part de la cinquième pizza. Je mange un morceau et je sens une explosion de saveurs dans ma bouche il n'y a pas à dire j'adore cette pizzeria.

Le match est fini et je monte à l'étage avec Isaac. On discute jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, parlant de Halloween et de ce qu'on va porter pour la soirée. Dans un sens, je ne suis pas pressé d'être à cette fête. Surtout pour voir Derek au bras de Morgane.

\- Stiles, je crois que tu es tout de même un peu maudit. Aimes-tu tant que ça vivre un amour à sens unique? demande Isaac.

\- Pourquoi tu me parles d'un amour à sens unique?

\- Eh bien, cela à commencer avec Lydia et maintenant tu fais la même chose avec Derek.

Je rougis d'embarras avant de détourner la tête, je ne suis pas amoureux de Derek.

\- Oh non, ne me fais pas le coup de je ne suis pas amoureux de Derek Hale. Stiles, je te connais et je sais ce que tu ressens mon ami. J'ai appris à développer une capacité très spéciale, j'analyse tout facilement. Je ne dis pas au début j'ai eu des doutes mais ils se sont tus après le fameux lundi après-midi. Tu donnais l'impression d'avoir un poids en moins seulement cela c'est fini assez rapidement. Le jour où tu as vu Derek s'en prendre à cette fille. C'était comme si ton monde venait de s'effondrer sous tes yeux.

\- Il n'avait pas à lui faire ça, répliqué-je timidement.

\- J'ai également fait partie du groupe de Jackson. J'ai moi aussi essayé d'humilier des personnes. Tu veux que je te dise, Derek est comme moi, il est obligé de le faire et tu ne t'es pas dit qu'il sort avec Morgane juste pour les beaux yeux de Jackson?

\- Vu comment ils s'embrassaient cela m'étonnerait. On aurait dit Jackson et Lydia à la place de Derek et Morgane.

\- De toute façon, ne cherche pas, Derek ne l'emmènera jamais au manoir comme il n'a jamais amené Jackson et puis au pensionnat il y a Erica et Peter adore Erica. Je te parie qu'il préférerait jeter dehors cette greluche qui se croit trop parfaite que de jeter Erica.

J'écarquille les yeux en entendant les paroles de mon ami, une soudaine curiosité vient de naître dans mon cerveau.

\- Pourquoi ferait-il ça? Je veux dire lorsqu'il était dans notre lycée c'était un populaire et...

\- Être populaire ne veut pas dire humilier les gens. Peter l'était oui mais il était plutôt du genre protecteur envers les personnes moins populaires. Il a subi des traumatismes assez important pour dire que personne ne mérite d'être humilié ou maltraité. C'est mon cas et celui d'Erica. Pour mon père, il ne pouvait rien faire vu qu'il est mort mais pour Erica s'il croisait le type qu'il l'a humilié sur internet. Il passera un sacré quart d'heure.

\- C'est pour cela que Jackson n'est jamais venu au manoir, soufflé-je.

\- Bingo, si Peter le voit en compagnie de Derek. Imagine la réaction de son oncle qui aidait les impopulaires. Jackson se ferait trucider par Peter et Derek décevra la personne en qui il a le plus confiance.

Je baisse la tête me disant que l'histoire est plutôt triste.

\- Alors pourquoi Derek a rejoint le groupe de Jackson s'il sait que son oncle sera déçu de lui? demandé-je.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée de toute façon. J'ai du mal à comprendre Derek mais si son plan est de rester avec Jackson c'est le pire plan de l'univers.

\- Et toi parler à Danny ce n'est pas le pire plan? Ne crois pas que j'ai survolé notre précédente conversation. Tu parles à Danny?

\- Oui mais c'est différent, Danny et moi, on a toujours gardé une bonne amitié. Il a trouvé que j'avais énormément de courage d'abandonner Jackson et sa bande, m'explique Isaac mais en voyant mon regard il soupire. On discute c'est tout car Danny a beau être ami avec le gars le plus con de la Terre, il n'en reste pas moins d'un garçon super sympas.

\- Eh bien, mon ami, on dirait que tu es sous le charme du beau Danny, me moqué-je.

Je vois Isaac rougir avant de s'exclamer qu'il n'est pas amoureux de Danny. Je souris devant le visage perdu et effrayé de mon ami. Ce dernier est bien attiré par Danny, je souris à moitié car c'est triste à penser mais Isaac est victime d'un amour qui ne se fera jamais. Son apollon est un ami de Jackson.

Cela me rappelle mes soirées entre garçons avec Scott avant qu'il ne sorte avec Allison. Je m'amusais à le faire sortir de ses gonds à chaque fois que je mentionnais le prénom de sa belle.

Finalement, il a pu avoir la fille de ses rêves. Je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller regardant le plafond. Je sursaute en voyant Isaac au dessus de moi. Je rougis d'embarras le voyant là. Son visage semble d'un coup soucieux.

\- Stiles, tu sais, je...

Ses traits deviennent d'un coup gêné et timide. Je le regarde sentant mon cœur battre fortement. Mon regard plonge dans les yeux bleus de mon ami. Ce dernier pose son corps sur moi, l'oreille contre mon cœur. Un petit rire nerveux s'échappe de ses lèvres. Depuis quand l'ambiance est-elle devenue aussi intime entre Isaac et moi? Je me sens de nouveau étrange, les hormones doivent me travailler actuellement.

Isaac relève la tête et je me sens fondre. Je rougis devant autant de penser étrange. Je fixe les lèvres d'Isaac qui semblent m'appeler. Mon corps est attiré par celui de mon ami et sans que je puisse contrôler la situation, nos lèvres se touchent timidement. Je regarde Isaac avant de recommencer l'expérience, nos baisers deviennent alors comme un appel de détresse. Je passe mes mains derrière sa tête, mes doigts s'entremêlent dans ses boucles alors que lui dépose ses mains au creux de mes reins, flambant ainsi mon corps. Un début d'érection commence à apparaître mais je ne prête pas attention.

\- Stiles, souffle la voix d'Isaac contre mes lèvres.

J'écarquille les yeux me rendant compte que j'embrasse mon ami et plus précisément Isaac. Je me recule sans aucune brusquerie, je regarde le garçon devant moi qui ne s'est plus comment réagir.

\- Désolé, disons-nous en même temps.

Un rire nerveux passe nos lèvres avant de nous dire qu'il est trop tôt pour rire. On vient de s'embrasser, c'est vrai qu'Isaac est plutôt beau garçon, je ne dis pas le contraire mais je ne ressens rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour lui. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis mis à l'embrasser, aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas gay. _Alors pourquoi tu commençais à t'exciter? Tu n'as pas vu ton érection_ , me dit sournoisement ma conscience. Je rougis avant de sentir la main d'Isaac sur ma joue.

\- On n'aurait pas du faire ça, dit-il.

Il enlève sa main et je sens le besoin de l'embrasser de nouveau. Je prends sa tête à deux mains et je dépose mes lèvres contre les siennes. J'ai envie de l'embrasser comme si c'est un besoin vital. Isaac me répond et sa langue vient toucher mes lèvres dans une douce caresse. J'entrouvre le passage et son muscle part à la rencontre du mien. Je me sens pousser sur le matelas et j'écarte mes jambes pour laisser Isaac venir contre moi. Son érection se pose sur la mien à travers nos bas. Le contact nous fait gémir à travers notre baiser.

Je n'ai plus conscience de rien. Je bouge pour rechercher de nouveau ce bien-être. Je porte ma main à mon érection, la libérant de sa prison de tissus et je commence à me masturber alors que mes lèvres sont toujours captives. Je sens Isaac faire de même avec sa propre érection et il enlève ma main pour prendre ensemble nos verges réveillées. Le contact chaud de peau contre peau me fait un peu plus perdre le contrôle de moi-même. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me masturbe et je n'aurai jamais cru que ce serait un garçon et encore moins un ami. N'ayant pas l'habitude, j'éjacule rapidement entre nous et je sens un autre liquide chaud sur moi. Isaac a également joui.

Nos lèvres se décollent et Isaac pose sa tête dans le creux de mon cou tout en lâchant nos verges qui perdent de la vigueur.

\- C'était... soufflé-je.

\- Une erreur, continue Isaac.

Je hoche la tête pour approuver ses dires. On vient de faire une belle bêtise. On n'a pas couché ensemble mais on a laissé nos hormones et notre frustration prendre le dessus.

\- Pourtant je ne regrette pas, murmuré-je.

\- Stiles, moi non plus mais c'est un jeu dangereux. On est tous les deux amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux...

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, monsieur Stiles Stilinski est têtu. Arrête Stiles, je sais que parler d'amour à son sujet c'est encore trop tôt mais tu es attiré par lui et ça tu ne peux le nier.

Je détourne la tête et par cette acte je laisse à Isaac plus de peau nue. Ce dernier en profite pour embrasser mon cou.

\- On est tous les deux des personnes fichues, imagine si Jackson apprenait nos sentiments.

Je ne donne pas cher de nous. Il pourrait s'en servir comme d'une arme redoutable.

\- On fait vraiment la paire, soufflé-je.

\- On n'en parle à personne, d'accord?

\- Compte sur moi de toute façon, je n'allais pas en parler à Scott ou encore à Allison. C'est notre problème.

\- Je suis d'accord. Mais tu sais que maintenant, tu ne peux plus te considérer comme 100% hétéro.

Je boude un peu avant de sentir la main d'Isaac sur ma joue gauche pour pousser ma tête vers lui et on s'embrasse de nouveau. Je réponds rapidement et c'est ainsi qu'on s'endort tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, oubliant la nuit de folie le temps d'un repos bien mérité.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre!**

 **Ne me tuez pas, je vous en prie. Je sais que ce que vous vous dîtes et je le confirme il s'agit bien d'un Sterek ne vous inquiétez pas. Et puis, Isaac et Stiles n'ont pas couché ensemble.**

 **Sinon, l'identité de la fille a été révélée, il s'agit d'un personnage inventé normalement. Je n'ai pas encore regardé la saison 5 de Teen Wolf.**

 **La suite est normalement Jeudi mais je ne sais pas si je tiendrai cette fois cet engagement si je ne peux pas alors ce sera sur pour la semaine prochaine. Mais je ferai en sorte de vous poster la suite jeudi.**

 **C'est juste que désormais mes horaires de boulot sont assez difficiles et j'ai du mal à garder mon avance chapitre.**

 **Sur ceux, soit à jeudi ou à dimanche prochain.**


End file.
